Three Forks, MT
by CarminMoon
Summary: Bella has left Phoenix and her past behind to live with her father in Three Forks, MT. She needs a new start and it just might be the place for her to find it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N...so here it is...hope you all enjoy it.

Much love and puffy hearts and unicorns to Naelany & Shalu my most awesome beta-chicks! And all my crazies at UU...I promise crotchsplosions in the future.

I own a 1981 Subaru...SM owns Twilight (in case none of you have figured that out by now)

Thankfully, the highways weren't that crowded. I had left Phoenix yesterday afternoon, and drove straight through the night. I liked driving at night. Windows down, music loud, a giant cup of coffee, and on the road to a place I loved; home.

The sun was coming up on my right and my coffee was empty. I was contemplating how much further I could go on this tank of gas when the phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

_It's only a fucking eighteen hour drive!! How many times does my phone have to ring?_ Since I was keeping track this was the thirteenth time. I looked at the cell, and immediately hit the ignore button. Again.

The first seven I had ignored, the eighth was Angela. We talked for almost an hour. I missed her so much already. She was still peeved at me, but she understood. She always had. Calls nine through twelve were also ignored. I'd have to change my number, no doubt about it. _Damn him_.

I turned up the stereo, trying to drown out the ringing.

About an hour later my phone rang again. I was ready to throw it out the window if need be, but it was Renee. I answered. "Hi mom."

"Hi Bella honey, just checking on your progress…" _Yeah, right, whatever_.

I kindly told her I was doing fine, making good time, and what mile marker I had just passed. She was making small talk. Christ on a donkey, do I hate small talk!

At least Charlie and I enjoyed each other's company, even if we hardly spoke. There really was no need to, no senseless chatter there, ever. Straight to the point, that was my Charlie. It made me love him even more.

When I finally got her off the phone, I decided I needed a change of music. I popped out the Zeppelin CD and flipped open my humongous, graffiti-covered case. I put the CD back in it's section under Classic Rock. Flipping back to the front again, I searched for the right music to lighten my mood. It was the one thing I was completely anal about. I needed it to be in perfect order, always. My friends back in Phoenix always teased me about my CD case. Soon I was going to have to buy another one. This one only held four hundred, and it was beginning to resemble an overstuffed ravioli: the sides were splitting and the nylon cover was ripped in a few places.

Alternative, nah…I quickly flipped through Bluegrass, Classical, Classic Rock, Country, Dance?? No…Indie? Yes! A,B,C,D,E,F…the Fratellis!! Perfect!! I slid _Costello Music_ into the player, turning the volume up even more just before the first notes of Henrietta started. I started singing along and seat dancing as I drove.

_Henrietta we got no flowers for you_

_Just these three miserable cunts_

_Sitting on the back seat banging on the off beat…_

My mood soared right up through the sky. It was so liberating, singing my heart out. It was the only thing I ever truly thanked Renee for, my love of music. She went along with me when I wanted piano and guitar lessons. I didn't play the piano so much anymore, but I adored my guitar. I glanced over at it, sitting next to me on the seat, my fingers just itching to play.

Everything I needed was right here in my truck with me. I smiled at that thought. _My truck_. My friends in Phoenix didn't get my truck. It wasn't sleek and flashy like their BMW's and Audi's. It had been Charlie's, but he knew how much I loved it and gave it to me last year for my birthday. It was a white '97 F-250 diesel, extended cab, with burgundy interior. Charlie had added a 2 inch lift, and big tires when he bought it. I had changed out the stereo and added a shit ton of window decals and bumper stickers. It was a little rough around the edges, but it ran great and I adored it. I got a lot of weird looks while driving it, but I didn't give a rat's ass. Those people could all fuck off. My crazy band decals and bumper stickers always drew strange looks. My latest addition was a goinn away present from Angela; a bright red bumper sticker with white writing that said, "Beware of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

When I reached the city limits of Three Forks, MT, I slowed down, debating whether or not to go see Charlie first, or just drive on out to the ranch. Three Forks isn't a huge town by any means, but it had a good bit of tourist business since it wasn't far from Yellowstone. There were a few good restaurants, and a new movie theater. The high school was a good bit smaller than I was used to, but I had the whole summer to get to know people. Alice would ensure that I knew all the right people, and get me all caught up on the who's who.

I decided on driving straight to the ranch, because I needed a shower. A long hot shower, and I knew it would be at least another hour and a half before I got it. Knowing the Good Humor Fairy like I did, she would chew my ear off for at least an hour before I could break away. My Alice, the sister I never had, would be going 90mph once I got there. I loved her dearly and our summers were spent attached at the hip. She knew me almost as well as Angela did, her keen little mind and crazy fashion sense. The thought of her made me smile.

I wondered if I could convince her I was tired and to wait until tomorrow to go for a ride. I knew she wanted to show off her new horse, but I really wanted at least one day without bruises. I loved to ride, but never really had a knack for staying on. My balance on a horse was atrocious. Even on the quietest of old nags, I would somehow wind up on the ground before the ride was over. I was really hoping that my yoga classes would help to make me a better rider, but I was still unsure about it. I was just fine on my own two feet, my balance and equilibrium decent. But the moment my feet hit the stirrups, I turned into a weeble-wobble, and I always fell down. Because of this, I always rode the shortest horse in the stable. At least the ground didn't hurt so much when you were closer to it.

By now I was about 15 minutes from the ranch. All the familiar sights, smells, and sounds welcomed me back. The sky was a beautiful, wide open canvas, painted an unbelievable shade of blue. It was much more blue here than in Phoenix. I guess it was because there was more green in the countryside. The air was sweet with the smell of it. To me green was a sweet smell. There wasn't much true green in Arizona, more reds and olives. Everything there had a hot smell, it wasn't like that here at all. This place had an inviting smell, like the trees and the grass were singing to me, guiding me home. I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, enjoying the sense of peace that it brought to me.

"Creepin' Up the Backstairs" was just starting on the player, so I reached to turn it up a little more.

Suddenly, the steering wheel jerked out of my hand. I grabbed it and tried desperately to control the swerving truck. Tapping the brakes and downshifting, I finally got it under control and off the road. I already knew I had a flat tire.

I got out and walked around the front of the truck.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!!!" I reached back into the truck to grab my phone and call Charlie, but I didn't have a signal. "SHIT!!!" I screamed.

Ten minutes later I decided I was really going to need a shower as soon as I got to the ranch. "Bloody Fucking Hell!" I screeched at the stupid lug nut. "Why the FUCK do they have to put them on so damn tight? Oh Yeah, that's right, because they are men and they have power tools! ASSHOLES!"

I know how to change a tire, I'd done it before, but the damn lug nuts were too tight.I was screeching and jumping up and down on the lug wrench with all of my buck-oh-five."God." _Jump_. "Fucking." _Jump_. "Damn." _Jump_…

I heard a slight chuckle behind me when I paused to take a breath during my tirade.I whipped around with a look of fury and death in my eyes. I probably looked like a Gorgon, my hair was falling down out of it's sloppy bun, and I was drenched in sweat and grime. My look stopped his chuckling cold, but a goofy grin was still plastered to his face. He looked completely amused and I wanted to smack the grin off his handsome face.

"WELL?!" I shouted at him. He sat on his horse a moment longer before he dropped the reins to the ground and swung down.

Jeebus, he was huge! Tall, muscular, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. _Not too bad_, I mused through my anger. He wore dark blue wranglers and a white tee that had a few dirt streaks on it. The tee only showed off his muscular build more. Definitely a "I work out and like my body" kinda guy.

"Sorry, it was just too damn funny watching you jump up and down, screaming like a banshee." He patted the horse gently on the neck, murmured something and stepped towards me. "So, would you like a hand?" He smirked at me.

I stepped back with a Vanna White flourish. "By all means, the lug nuts obviously don't speak banshee." I shot his word back at him.

He guffawed at that, doubling over, when he straightened himself he held out his hand."Name's Emmett." I took his giant paw and shook it briefly.

"Bella Swan," I said, as he turned to the truck.

"Oh, are you the Sheriff's daughter?" he asked, making short work of the lug nuts.

"Yep that's me," I replied, still bit peeved at the tire, and him. I was watching the muscles in his arms while he worked.

"My dad mentioned you'd be coming." I looked at him sideways. _Oh peachy, I'm the small town gossip already_.

"Well I guess everybody knows by now. Who's your dad?" I asked, my anger finally dissipating.

"Carlisle Cullen, the new Doc in town."

"Oh yeah, Charlie told me Dr. Gerandy was retiring. I guess it's about time, the man is older than Methuselah." He chuckled again. I liked this Emmett, he was totally not my type, too much like… _STOP IT BELLA!_ my inner voice shouted at me. No more thinking about him.

Emmett was finished with the flat and had the spare on in no time. He picked up the flat, walked to the bed of the pickup and gingerly tossed it in, trying not to squish any of my things back there. I was leaning against the front fender, when he turned back to me, he seemed to have that grin perpetually affixed to his face.

"Ok then Bella, I think you're ready to roll." He wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Thanks Emmett" I said. Then, it struck me.

"Did you say your dad was Carlisle?"

"Yep. Why?" He looked at me curiously.

"Oh well, Charlie has mentioned him quite often. They were best friends when they were younger."

"Yeah, they go fishing together. Dad moved us up here a few months ago. Since Gramps is gone, someone has to keep the ranch up." A small twinge of sadness crossed his features, but was gone in an instant.

"So I guess that means we're neighbors."

He laughed. "If you can call three miles of woods and pastures a short enough walk for a cup of sugar…"

I laughed along with him "Well maybe for two cups of sugar."

He grinned and walked over to his horse. It was still standing there napping lackadaisically. He bent down, picked up the reins and fluidly swung into the saddle without even using a stirrup. Jealousy crept into my head. I would never be able to pull that move off. Watching him perform it was hot, though. Cowboy country totally had it's perks. "See ya 'round neighbor." He smiled, turned his horse, and trotted off.

I've never had a review before..._hint hint_


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

I had just enough time to shut the door of the truck and brace myself before the black and pink blur of arms slammed into me with a "SQUEEEEEE!" still jumping up and down at the same time.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! BELLLLLLAAAAAA! I missed you. How was your trip? Are you ready to go for a ride? Do you need help unpacking? Your room is all ready, Mom aired everything out. I remade your bed. Bought you a new comforter. Black with lemon polka dots. I hope you like it! Are you hungry?" It was information overload. I was going to have to reboot if she didn't stop for a breath soon.

"ALICE!" I finally got her attention, holding her by the arms and smiling down at her. "I want to take a hot shower, and have a piece of your mom's apple pie. Then, I want a nap. Okay?" She was so tiny and perky, her hair black as night, and sticking out at crazy angles.

"Oh Bells, sorry…I'm just so happy you're here, and that you'll be staying. I can't wait to have you meet some of the gang! Let's get a few of your things and go in." Her face lit up and her grin went from ear to ear. Mine was a mirror image. We both grabbed a couple of boxes and went in.

Two hours later I was fed, showered, and a little groggy, but I felt one hundred percent better. My room was pretty much the same, double bed, dresser, chest of drawers, and a matching desk, all in an ebony wood. I had picked them out a few years back after I told Charlie that my childhood bedroom suite was a bit outdated. This was a much more modern, almost mission style, but had a distressed look to it. The walls were whitewashed pine, and my windows had new lemon-colored curtains that matched my new comforter set. Alice had a great eye for style and I loved the fresh look it brought to my room. I was just finishing brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Alice."

" How'd you know it was me?" Her little dark pixie head peeked through the door.

"Are you kidding?? I can't believe you let me sleep for more than a half hour."

She smiled the most innocent and dazzling smile. "Well…. Mom practically tied me to the chair after I tried to come up here three minutes after you left the kitchen." She giggled and flung herself onto my bed. I knew how hard it was for her to wait for anything. She was "Miss Instant Gratification" after all.

"Thanks, Al. I really needed a recharge nap. And I love my new goodies, they look great in here." She beamed at me. I turned back to the mirror over my dresser and grabbed a ponytail holder, gathering my thick brown locks and pulling them up into a messy bun. I heard the intake of breath behind me, quickly followed by a jealous whisper.

"Is that a TATTOO Bella Swan?????"

I immediately turned to her and smirked. "NO, I just forgot to wash the back of my neck Alice."

She launched her tiny frame off the bed at me. "Charlie's gonna freak! But I love it! I wonder if Mom will let me get one now. That is so original, and so you, it fits you." She admired my tat up close. I had gotten it six months ago, and sometimes forgot it was there. It wasn't huge, by any means - maybe four inches long, running down the back of my neck. But the black stylized guitar made me feel empowered. It was a sign of my love, my need, for music - and also a huge turn on for guys. I'd already gotten quite a few compliments on it.

"Are you going to let Charlie see it when he gets home?" She inquired, looking at me askew.

"Well, you know me Alice, I'm not usually one to beat around the bush with things."

"Yeah, I know Beezer." She always called me that. In fact, she was the only person I would let call me by a nickname. She started calling me that after I had acquired a huge love for Weezer a few years back. "You always had more balls than me. But that's cool, since I have always had more fashion sense than you." She gave me that quirky little smile of hers.

"Well Alice, not all of us can look like we just walked off the catwalk." I rolled my eyes at her and smiled back.

It was almost time for dinner, which meant Charlie would be home soon. Alice and I had chatted away the afternoon in my room, putting away my things, and her telling me about all the "gang" that I would meet next week. We were all going camping out on the ranch. There was an amazing spot just a little way into the small grove of trees that bordered one side of the ranch. It was actually one of my favorite spots. I went there to relax and play my guitar next to the small stream that marked the eastern edge of our property. I thought it would actually make a good spot to do my yoga, too. I could make a whole workout of going there. It was about a mile from the house, so I could jog up, and take a nice slow walk back afterward. I wasn't really athletic, but I did like to keep myself in shape. I happened to be one of those girls who liked food, and wasn't afraid to eat it, so I did exercise just a little.

I heard Charlie's SUV pull up in front of the house while I was setting the table. He walked into the dining room and gave me the "happy dad" smile. I returned it, and walked around the table to give him a warm, but brief, hug.

"Hey Bells. How was the drive up?" Plain and simple, that's my Charlie.

"Good. I got a flat just a few miles out, but Carlisle's son helped me with it."

"Oh, really?" His face brightened at that.

"Yeah, he seems nice." I continued setting the table for the four of us for dinner.

"Which one was is it?" I looked up at him, confused.

"Which one?" I repeated him. I didn't know there was more than one.

"Yes, he has two sons. Emmett is older and Edward is your age." _Hmmm, I wonder if his_

_brother is as hot as he is…_

"It was Emmett." I turned away to the sideboard to grab another plate. When I turned back around Charlie's smile was gone.

"Bella…" I heard the tone of his voice and knew what it was all about.

"Yes Charlie, it is a tattoo. I paid for it. It's there. You can't scrub it off."

"You do realize that I could make you get it removed?" His glare was a bit menacing, but I knew he wouldn't follow through.

"Charlie, I won't get it removed." I glared right back at him.

His eyes went just a shade darker, realizing we were at an impasse. Charlie and I were too much alike. Stubborn should have been our last name, not Swan. We both stood there, for several minutes, staring. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess there's no arguing with you. Besides, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" His smile slowly returned.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, decidedly cooler than Phoenix. Alice be-bopped into my room at 7 and was entirely too chipper for the early hour. "What are we doing today Beezer??" She held out a blessed cup of coffee.

I took it and inhaled the nectar of the gods. I don't know what she did to it, but Alice's mom, Sue, made a mean cup of java.

"MMmmmmm… I missed this coffee." I took a tentative sip and winked at her. "It's perfect Al, you complete me." She knew exactly the right amount of sugar and cream to put in my coffee.

"I was hoping you might want to come and meet Pepper. We could get some breakfast, head out to the barn and go for a morning ride." She looked at me with her best puppy dog face.

"How can I resist you and your wacky womanly wiles, Al??"She jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a six year old that was given the keys to a candy store.

An hour later I was dressed in my favorite cowboy boots, faded jeans, and a vintage Jimi Hendrix tee. Alice and I walked into the cool, quiet barn. I inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scents of hay, saddle soap, leather, horses, and wood shavings. I loved this barn and everything about it. It was larger than what we actually needed; it had a dozen stalls, a tack room, hayloft, wash stall, feed room, and an office. Alice's dad had designed it, and the office was where he had spent most of his time as foreman of the ranch. The thought of Tom Brandon being gone brought a twinge of pain to my happy memories. It had been two years since his passing and it left a hole in my family. I knew Alice felt it too when we walked passed the office door. Her mom took over as foreman, because Charlie insisted, but Sue only used the office when necessary. I momentarily lost myself in memories of my summers that were spent here with the best people, and I was always sad to have to leave at the end of the too short visit. This year would be different. I was home and I wouldn't be leaving.

"So do you still want to ride Petey?" She cocked an eyebrow at me. Alice always was a natural at riding, and never understood how I couldn't keep my ass in the saddle for more than an hour. Petey was the oldest gelding we owned and could be trusted with a toddler or a dead person, for that matter.

"Yes Al, at least for a few rides. I haven't been on a horse since last August, and I'd like to be home for more than 24 hours before I have to go to the ER."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Well ok, but let me show you Pepper first!" She grabbed my hand dragging me down the hall to the last stall on the left. A head popped out over the dutch style door and whickered at us. She started cooing at him, and he nudged her, it was obvious that he loved his owner.

"He's a Morab. Isn't he gorgeous? I had to have him as soon as I saw him. I just love him Bella, and he's so smart and fast." She was rambling again, but I saw what she liked. He wasn't huge by any means, just right for Alice's size. His mane and tail were jet black, just like her hair, but his body was a beautiful smoky dapple grey. I'm no judge of horse flesh, but I can appreciate a beautiful animal. His chest was a bit wide, and his lines were sleek and strong looking.

"Ummm, honey, what's a Morab?" I asked, stopping her chatter.

"Oh, yeah right. It's a cross between an Arabian and a Morgan. They aren't very popular yet, but they are gaining respect in some areas of the horse world." Her eyes were lit up as she was walking over to the tack room to grab brushes. I walked across the hall to Petey's stall and handed him the obligatory carrot. I figured a little bribery was always a good thing when it came to asking an animal to carry me all over the place.

Three hours, four scratches, two new ass bruises, and many giggles later, Alice and I were sipping lemonade on the front porch. I had my guitar out and was just getting ready to play when a truck came up the driveway. I looked over at Alice and saw her eyes go wide. Then she looked at me with the oddest expression. Was it pain? Fear? Whatever it was, I was unsure as to what to do for her. This was something I had never seen from Alice. I looked back at the truck that had come to a stop, and watched as a well-built, yet rawboned, example of masculinity stepped out of the cab. I took him in from tousled blonde head down to beat up cowboy boots with brass tips on the toes. His shoulders were wide and tapered down to a nice trim waist, encased in a form fitting white tee. Before he shut the door, I noticed the John Deere logo that had "Hale's" written underneath it. A smile beamed out of his face and it was so infectious I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. He approached the steps and I glanced back to Alice, who was smiling in an almost shy manner. _What's this? Is Alice speechless?_ I was completely confused now but determined not to let it show. He looked to be our age, and was sporting a nice tan. As he walked up onto the porch, I watched his eyes pour over Alice, then quickly look away.

"Good morning, ladies. I don't believe we've met," he drawled in a very deep southern accent, while smiling at me.

"No, I don't guess we have." _Because I would surely remember you_. "I'm Bella Swan." His eyes were an unusual color, gray and blue all at once. He looked me over, and then his gaze rested on my guitar.

"Nice arch top. Is it yours?" He asked.

"Yeah." I quickly looked at Alice again and saw a bit of her composure return.

"I do believe that it's customary to introduce yourself after inquiring about someone's name…" I trailed off, but left just a hint of snip in my voice.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jasper Hale." He held out his hand to me and I took it, giving a firm shake. It was rough and callused, but not in a bad way. By this time Alice was looking more like herself. "Hi Alice." He turned his eyes to her, and his smile seemed twice as bright as it had before. "Your mom called down to the shop and said something was wrong with the tractor. I'm here for a service call, since Dad was busy with a customer."

"Hi…Jasper…Oh. Well…um, yeah, she's in the house I'll go get her." Alice jumped out of her seat like someone lit a fire under it. For Alice that was borderline rude. _What the hell is going on here?_ I hadn't heard anything from her about Jasper for two summers. I remember when she told me about them moving in, and that he has a twin sister, Rosalie, that everyone calls "The Ice Queen". Well at least behind her back, they do. Alice explained to me she had quite the temper, and the means to back it up. I decided that a long talk was in store for her after he left.

Sue came out a moment later and took Jasper off towards the work barn, where the farm equipment was kept. When they had moved off the porch, Alice returned and gave me a look that spoke volumes.

"What in God's name was that all about Alice?"

She sighed heavily, "Oh nothing. Just the hottest guy in school, who has no idea I exist, and dates anything with boobs." She glanced down at her own assets.

"Whoa Nelly! Do you have a _thang_ for that _twang_?" I stared her down to gauge her reaction. It did not disappoint. Her eyes filled with trepidation and she turned three shades of pink. "Mary Alice Brandon! Are you blushing? I can't believe you, you must have it bad!" She looked at me from under her eyelashes and grinned. It disappeared almost immediately though.

"Bella, he doesn't like girls like me. He likes girls like Jessica. He's been dating her for about two months. I am so not even on his radar. He wants girls who have huge knockers and a ghetto booty." She looked positively crestfallen. I had never seen her like this, ever. I knew Jessica, she and Al ran around in the same crowd. Jessica was a slut, and from the few times I had met her, a completely self-absorbed puddle-head.

"Well if that's the kind of brainless bimbo he likes, then he's not nearly good enough for you, Al. He's obviously got low standards and possibly caveman like tendencies." She laughed at that, her fire coming back into her violet eyes. There was something off in her assessment of Jasper Hale, though. From my point of view, he looked as though he might be interested in her. He just didn't look like he knew how to approach it. _Hmmm…_

"Oh Bella! I am so glad you're here to stay! I needed that advice in the worst way. The last couple of weeks at school were just depressing. Jessica was going on about Jasper this and Jasper that." Her voice dripping with the sick sweetness that was just like Jessica's. "Mom let me go on several shopping sprees in Bozeman just so I would stop moping around the house." I smiled over at her, my wheels turning in my head.

"Well you always did say that retail therapy was good for what ails you!"

She giggled. "Bah! Who needs guys anyway? Right?"

I agreed. Guys were just trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you for reading! A huge shoutout to all my bitches over at UU.**

**Supermegalove to Naelany & Shalu…my splendiferous beta-chicks.**

**SM owns all that stuff. I own a bunch of yarn.**

CH 3

The next few days were spent helping Alice do all the preparation for the camping trip. We used my truck to take all of the miscellaneous items that Alice insisted had to go. I'm fairly sure she believed we were going to be there for a month and not just the weekend. We set up several tents, and a larger shade tent for the food area. I did love camping. On Friday morning, we drove out with the last load of firewood, and our sleeping bags, backpacks and coolers.

Lucky for me, I did get a few hours by myself to get in some yoga. I left Alice at the campsite and walked about two hundred yards upstream and put out my mat. The peace and quiet here was broken only by the sounds of the stream and a few calling birds. I worked on my poses for about an hour then sat down to meditate for a few minutes. I was losing myself in the gentle burbling of the stream, the scents of the sun, and the warm earthiness, when my skin began to tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I slowly opened my eyes and tried not to make any quick movements. I had no idea what might be out there, but my senses were suddenly going through their paces like a greyhound chasing a rabbit. I quickly glanced around me without turning my head. Trees. Bushes. Nothing. I turned my head a bit to the left and scanned the area. Water. Grass. Nothing. I slowly turned my head back to the right and scanned again. Rocks. Wildflowers. Nothing. Deciding it wasn't in my line of sight, I carefully shifted my body so I could see behind me. Nothing there, either. I took a deep breath and noticed that my skin had stopped tingling. Before I could give it a second thought, I grabbed my mat and ran back to where Alice was still setting up tiki torches. I slowed down as I got back into the campsite, trying not to look like a complete fool.

Alice looked up from the fire ring and cocked her head sideways, "Bella, what's wrong?" Pixie girl was observant. I glanced around at the tents in their strategically placed order. None too close, all within sight, but far enough away that conversation couldn't be directly overheard. I knew there would be lots of couples this weekend and figured the placing had a lot to do with other reasons too.

I took a deep breath. "Al, have there been any mountain lion sightings lately?"

"No, why did you see one?" Her eyes grew wide.

"No, I just…I dunno, I felt like something was watching me." I exhaled slowly. Charlie would've told us if we had anything to worry about; he was always in touch with the game warden.

"Well, maybe I should tell the guys to bring a couple of rifles tonight." She didn't look too worried, we all knew that the wildlife around here was mostly harmless, but it never hurt to be too careful. Most of the guys probably had rifles in their trucks anyway. They were raised that way around here.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Are you ready to head back to the house and get cleaned up?"

"Yep. Let's go shower and change. We've got about three hours before anybody arrives."

______________________________________________________________________

We were relaxing on the front porch when the first guests arrived. Alice introduced me around, and I tried to remember all the gossip she had told me about each one. Alice was such a social butterfly, and knew all there was to know about anyone. More and more of the gang arrived over the next hour, and I was having a hard time keeping up with all the names, so I made up nicknames for them in my head. "Lowrider" for one girl, because her jeans left very little to the imagination. How did they even stay up? She was built like a stick, and she had to be going commando, because there was no whale tail. Then there was "Slave Boy" for one guy, he was following Lowrider and rushing to answer all of her demands. He was currently putting all of her gear into the back of my truck, along with a cooler and his gear. All he needed was a leash and a collar.

There had to be at least 15 people here by now, and they were all very nice. The guys were checking me out, even the ones with girls. I knew I was the new shiny toy in town, but I wasn't about to start up a relationship at this point. I wondered how many more were coming. Not that I'm uncomfortable in crowds, I actually enjoy them, but I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to have an intelligent conversation all weekend. Most of the girls were borderline idiotic, and the guys? Well, suffice it to say, I'd have to spray my "unavailable" vibe around like insect repellant. Oh well, when life gives you lemons make lemonade, right? I'd just have to settle for limp conversation, and maybe a few good laughs at others' expense. "There's Something About Mary hair" boy was certainly going to be entertaining. His hair was so over-gelled it looked like it would break off if you touched it. What was his name again? Ummm, Mike. His father owns a local sporting goods chain. He was already ogling me, and I could tell it wouldn't be long before I'd have to put him in his place.

My truck was full and the back of Mike's was about to be stuffed to the gills, too, when another truck pulled up. I recognized Jasper immediately as he got out. I wondered if all of his jeans looked like he painted them on. He turned to help a girl out of the driver's door, who I knew was Jessica. I remembered her poodle head and fake smile. She giggled at him as he set her down on the ground. She was dressed similar to Lowrider: tight jeans and a plaid button down over a tank. When they saw each other, they commenced the age old girl ritual of the "once over" and began gushing about one another's appearance. Then Emmett hopped out of the passenger side. I offered up thanks to the gods! I might have someone to talk to finally. I smiled at him as he walked over my way.

"Hey there, Banshee!!" Did the boy have an indoor voice?

"Hey there, yourself, Lug Nut!" I bellowed back. He laughed uproariously.

He noticed Alice then and picked her up into a big bear hug. "Hey party pixie!"

"Emmett! I…can't…breathe…" She was giggling when he sat her back down. She straightened her hot pink, ruffled, blouse and peered around him at the truck. "Where's Edward?" She put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and was rocking back and forth on her heels. She looked fidgety to me.

"Oh, he'll be over later. He's was working with that colt. You know how engrossed he gets when he's working." Emmett was scanning the crowd and acknowledging the guys with head nods.

"Well, I hope he gets there before you eat all the hotdogs." She was obviously very comfortable with Emmett. It was understandable, he had a very easy going personality. But her eyes weren't on Emmett, they were watching Jasper load something into the back of his truck.

Fifteen minutes later Emmett, Alice, and I, were driving out to the campsite with a small caravan of trucks behind us. Alice was going on about sleeping arrangements and who brought whom. This was apparently going to be the official summer kick-off party. All told there were 21 of us, and I was sure by the end of the weekend I'd know all their names and most of their bad habits.

When we arrived there was a small frenzy of tent erecting, and cooler re-arranging. Apparently some of the couples wanted more privacy than Alice's tents were going to provide. That was fine with me, the further away they were the less I'd be able to hear. Emmett grabbed a giant cooler out of the back of Jasper's truck, sat it down, flipped up the lid and beckoned me over.

"You want a beer, Banshee?" I looked in the cooler and saw a multitude of choices.

"Lug Nut, you are my savior!" I grabbed a Blue Moon and popped the top. He reached in the cooler for one of his own, and opened it.

"Those are my fave too." He smiled down at me after a taking a big drink.

A few of the other guys had started the campfire, and some were firing up a grill that Mike had brought in his truck. I had fun people watching. There was a small clearing to one side of the campsite and a game of Frisbee had started up. The whole area was sparsely surrounded by tall Aspen trees and they were gently rustling in the light breeze. It felt secluded, but open all at the same time. The colorful tents sitting like brightly plumed birds in the sea of green. Happiness was beginning to flood through me, something I hadn't felt fully in the past year. I had truly missed it.

I was sitting with Emmett and Sarah, a pretty girl who was obviously infatuated with Emmett. He had brought us plates of food and I was wolfing my burger down like there was no tomorrow. Sarah was daintily picking at hers and making goo-goo eyes at Em.

"So Bella, Jasper tells me you play guitar, did you bring it along?"

"Yes and yes, Em. It's over in my tent. I figured I'd get it later after everyone has settled down." So Jasper was talking about me already. I wondered what else was said. I had barely spoken to him.

"Sweet! So what do you like to play?"

"Oh, a little of everything. My taste in music is pretty eclectic. I've been playing since I was a child." Sarah was looking at me like I had two heads. I just smiled back at her. _Jeez, she's a winner_.

"You aren't scared to play in front of people?" She asked with a mortified look.

"No, why should I be? I'm damn good." Emmett snorted, and shook with laughter.

"I like you more and more, Banshee." He grinned at me.

It had gotten dark, and everybody was gathered around the fire. Couples were cuddling, and conversation and beer were flowing like water. The circle of logs most of us were perched on made the setting very cozy. The campfire was putting off a good amount of warmth, and I was on my fifth beer, feeling a good little buzz. Alice had set up the most perfect camping trip, it was straight out of movie set. Emmett came to sit next to me and handed me my guitar.

"Thanks, Lug." I smiled up at him. I grabbed my pick off the neck and began to tune it up. I looked up to see Jasper sitting a few feet away with a guitar in his lap, Jessica vied for space with it, and losing the battle.

"You never mentioned you played." I said to him.

"You never asked." He smirked back at me.

"TouchÈ." I replied. He was still tuning up and gestured for me to start.

"You go ahead, Bella, everyone here has heard me play before. I'll join in later." I noticed Jessica had given up the lap and opted to latch onto his hip instead. She gave me a bit of the stink eye.

"Thanks Jasper." I shot a dazzling smile her way and then winked at him. The stink eye got a little uglier. Lordy she was going to be a handful. Jasper paid her no heed. I started picking at random and finally settled on a tune, James Blunt's "Same Mistake".

_So while I'm turning in my sheets_

_And once again I cannot sleep_

_Walk out the door and up the street_

_Look at the stars beneath my feet_

_Remember rights that I did wrong_

_So here I go_

I fell into the rhythm of the music, lost myself in the chords, singing with all of my soul. Telling the world _This is me! Hear me!_ Confidence was never a problem for me when I was singing. It was just so natural for me. As I finished the song, I looked around. I was met with looks of awe and a good bit of jealousy.

"Wow," Emmett whispered, next to me. "Damn, girl you're amazing!"

"Shit, Bella. I don't think I want to play after that." Jasper was staring at me incredulously.

"Aw, come on, fellas! You're gonna make a girl blush." I batted my eyelashes and grinned wickedly. The stink eye went up another notch.

Emmett burst out laughing and threw an arm around me, squeezing me against his shoulder. "Banshee, I don't think blushing is part of your repertoire!" Everyone cracked up at that.

Jasper played a great rendition of "On the Road Again" and I strummed some back up for him. We played a few more songs together and then I took a much needed bathroom break. Not that there was a bathroom, just a couple of designated trees and a shovel. I was actually surprised that some of these girls agreed to rough it like this. My friends back in Phoenix would've had hissy fits if they had to pee outdoors. I grabbed a few beers from the cooler on my way back to the fire. I wanted to keep this good buzz going. I plopped down between Em and Alice and handed each of them a beer.

"Hey, Al! Where have you been?" I teased her, she was the ever present hostess and I knew she'd been talking with everyone.

"Ha ha, Bella." She smirked at me then took a drink.

I smiled back at her and took a sip of my own beer. I went to pick up my guitar when a shiver ran down my spine.

"Cold Bella?" Emmett asked me, noticing my shiver.

"A little, I guess." He reached behind him and grabbed his jacket and threw it over my shoulders. "Thanks Em." I nodded at him and he smiled back. But his attention shifted to his left suddenly.

"Hey Edward! It's about time bro." I looked past him to see his brother, walking up to the fire. My breath caught in my throat. _Jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick!_ I had never seen a more perfect male specimen in all my life. I swallowed audibly and let my gaze roam over him. He was just a touch over six feet tall, and walked with a feline grace that would have been feminine on another guy. Long legs wrapped in tight wranglers, and a dark grey button down shirt, that clung in all the right places. He was well built with lean muscle, not bulky like Emmett. My eyes finally reached his face, and it was exquisite. A strong jaw, with a squared chin, just a hint of stubble.

And that mouth - oh so kissable, pouty, even, and topped by a straight, long nose which led up to the most beautiful pair of eyes. The fire made them a very sultry shade of dark jade green. It was all finished off with the most unruly head of hair I had ever seen. All different shades of copper and bronze were reflecting the firelight. Panty change on aisle Bella, please! _Shit! I have got to get control of myself. Down girl, down!!_

Then I noticed the blonde standing next to him. She was gorgeous, like a 1940's movie starlet. Classic and haughty. She was as tall as Edward and a had a body for which most women would commit heinous acts of murder. She was dressed the same as most of us, in jeans and a button down shirt, but on her the outfit acquired more sex appeal. Her face looked just slightly familiar, and then it hit me. Rosalie the Ice Queen. Jasper's twin. She had her arm linked in his, but his hands were in his pockets. He looked a bit out of sorts.

"Edward, this is Bella." I heard Emmett's voice saying. _Pull it together girl!_

"It's nice to meet you Edward." I stood up and reached my hand out to him. He took his hand out of his pocket and reached for mine.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She shoved her hand into mine before Edward's hand bridged the gap. _What the fuck? I do believe I was just cockblocked and I don't even have a cock._Edward still hadn't spoken. But his eyes were laying out a story for any literate person to see. He wasn't pleased, and I was pretty sure I knew who his discontent was aimed at.

"Bella Swan." I said coldly shaking the hand of the Ice Queen. "I see who got all the looks in the family." I glanced meaningfully over at Jasper. He was taking in the scene with an amused look on his face. "It's a shame civility isn't part of one's DNA."

I heard several gasps behind me, but didn't look to see who they came from. Just as Rosalie was about to open her mouth with an undoubtedly scathing retort, Emmett busted out the loudest laugh I had heard yet. Simultaneously, Alice slammed my guitar into my hands and grabbed Rosalie's arm, yanking her away, saying something about getting a drink and putting her stuff into a tent.

"Ouch, Banshee!! Those claws of yours are sharp!" Emmett was still cracking up.

Edward was staring at me with those glorious green eyes and a small crooked smile. He looked completely edible. I held my guitar with one hand and stuck my other hand out, "Once again, it's nice to meet you Edward." His smile grew and he finally took my hand lightly. His hand was warm, and rough, but gentle. A tingle started at the base of my spine and slowly worked it's way up to the top of my head. It left me feeling a bit dizzy.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Bella." His voice reminded me of whiskey and caramel. Smooth and sweet, with a slow burn.

"Bella, are you going to play anymore?" Emmett's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Wait 'til you hear her sing, bro, it's just awesome." He was guiding me back to my seat.

"Sure Em," I said, refocusing my thoughts. "What would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me, girl. I think you could sing vacuum assembly instructions in Spanish and it would sound like heaven."

I laughed "You sure have a way with words, Em." He laughed right back at me.

Edward took a seat on the log caddy corner from mine. I took a big drink of my beer, thinking. I had to get focused. I have only been here a week. I can't jump in head over heels again. But come hell or high water, I would get to know Edward Cullen. That beautiful man was definitely on my list of things to do. I just had to get a myself back in the groove.

I decided on an oldie but a goodie. "Jasper," I called over to him, Jessica had latched onto his face like a leech, and he had to disentangle himself from her. "Would you give me a hand with this one? It's a bit long…"

"Sure Bella, what're we playin'?" He used his best southern drawl now.

"American Pie." His grin went from ear to ear.

"Knock it out woman!"

I started the opening chords and sang the first lines…

_A long long time ago_

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile_

_And I knew if I had my chance_

_That I could make those people dance_

_And maybe they'd be happy for a while._

I made it through the first three verses, and looked around. Emmett and Edward both had the oddest looks on their faces. When I got to the refrain, Jasper's voice came in low and his guitar joined in on the next verse. I was getting into the song now. It's an easy song to play, but it's lengthy and the verses can be tricky. I had memorized it ages ago. When I got to the refrain again, I heard another voice join in. I glanced to my left and saw that it was Edward. He had a wonderful baritone with a ringing quality to it. As he sang, his face changed. Before, the look was odd and melancholy, but now it had turned child-like and slightly dreamy. The rest of the song flowed from my lips without any coaxing, and each refrain was met with more enthusiasm, and more voices. But the only one I heard was Edward's. Our eyes were locked together for the entirety, and his mouth moved along with mine on the verses, though his voice was silent.

When I got to the final refrain, I realized I didn't want the song to stop. This bubble that I had somehow created was perfect. I felt that if I stopped the song the bubble would burst and I would lose something precious. But it had to end.

_They were singing bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee_

_But the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_

_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

With the last notes from our voices slipping away in the night air, Edward stared at me. His eyes held the most intense longing I had ever seen, but they were still far away and dreamy. I heard people around me applauding and talking about how cool it was that I knew all the verses to the song, but I couldn't look away from Edward. Suddenly, Rosalie was there, her voice was quickly shattering my bubble into a million pieces. Edward shook his head slightly, the dreaminess replaced with a peaceful smile. Then the discontent was back full force. "Edward, come on! I need you to get my things from the truck. Alice has a tent set up for us already." _God would that bitch never shut up?_

Edward looked up at her over his shoulder, "Okay Rose, I'm coming." He sounded dejected and peeved, but she didn't catch on.

_Wait…did she say us?_ My brain was slowly registering what had come out of her mouth. _Well, shit_.

Before he got up, he turned his gaze back to me and smiled that crooked smile. "Thank you, Bella. You have a beautiful voice."

He turned and walked away.

____________________________________________________________________

Loss. That was what I was feeling after Edward walked away. A small part of my world had just opened up, and now there was emptiness. His departure was swift, and he never returned. _How could someone I had barely exchanged words with affect me so profoundly?_

With these swirling thoughts clogging my brain I barely noticed the conversation. I finished off two more beers, compared to Emmett's four, and quickly decided that it was two too many. I looked around the fire and noticed that most everyone had gone to bed, or at least to their tents. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Jessica, and myself were the only ones left. Jessica had once again found it necessary to attach herself to Jasper's face, and from my point of view it looked rather uncomfortable.

Alice tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn and I joined her.

"I think it's time to go to bed. Come on, Bella." She grabbed my hand and tried to yank me to my feet. Unfortunately, gravity chose that moment to kick in. I was halfway to my feet when I fell backwards, dragging Alice with me. Directly onto Emmett's lap.

"Whoa ladies! I think you two may have had more than your fair share of alcohol this evening." We were a giggling heap of hilarity sitting on his lap. His large hands were gently wrapped around our waists preventing us from hitting the ground completely. "Lucky for you two, I'm ambidextrous!" With that comment he pushed us up and off of him, like we weighed no more a feather. He stood and threw an arm around each of us and led the way to our tent.

Alice glanced back over her shoulder and snapped an order like a drill sergeant at Jasper, "Don't forget to put out the fire, Tonsil Hockey King!" I only heard a muffled chuckle in response.

Alice had, of course, claimed the largest tent as ours. It was a three-room monstrosity, meant for a whole family. Alice had practically turned it into a rustic palace. She and I were sharing one room to sleep in and the center room was a sitting area, complete with table and chairs. Emmett was taking the other room, since he was one of the few unaccompanied people. Alice quickly changed out if her jeans into pajamas and was plumping one of her many pillows. I was drunkenly fumbling out of my clothes and into my old sweats when that damn gravity took over again. Thank goodness for the floor full of pillows or I would have probably injured myself. We collapsed into a fit of giggles again, snuggled down in our sleeping bags, and drifted off to dreamland.

_I didn't want to have this conversation again. It always ended the same. Jealousy. The accusations, the anger in his black eyes. He never did anything wrong. He said it was always my fault. That I made him do it. Rage. I knew that wasn't true, but he blamed me every time. The bastard. This time he went too far. Pain. Screaming. My hand on fire._

"Bella? Bella, come on, honey, wake up…" I felt someone touching me and lashed out. "Ouch! Bella! Wake up!" The voice was obviously hurt, but it wasn't his. Then it came to me. Alice. I quickly sat up in the darkness and tried to focus my eyes.

"Al? Oh my god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." I was reaching out trying to locate her, when a small light came on.

"Bella what's wrong? You were thrashing around and then you were yelling about your hand." She looked a little frightened. Then I heard the zipper on the partition door, looking up I saw Emmett's tousled head.

"Is everything ok?" He seemed worried. Ugh. I hadn't had that dream for weeks. Why did it have to come back now? They were both staring at me intensely. I didn't know what to say. How could I tell them? They were both waiting for me to speak. _Don't hold back, Bella. Friends are what you need now._

"Come in here and sit down Emmett." He stepped in, sitting down on a couple of throw pillows. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

**Reviews are full of WIN. I do try to answer all of them. See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is my lovelies! A few words from the handsome man himself. Don't worry, there will be more in the future too.**

**Mad apricot love to my Betas: Naelany & Shalu and all my girls at UU.**

**I'll be at work for a few hours, so if ff eats any of my words I apologize and I will fix them as soon as I get home!**

**Enjoy!**

CH4

EPOV!

"If I'm not back in two hours, Em, send out the cavalry," I said to him as I carefully swung my leg over the saddle. This little mare was still a bit skittish and I had to take my time with her. She really was doing well, but I knew she was at a stage where things could go awry if I wasn't careful.

"Will do, Edward. Where are you headed?"

"Down to the stream and back along the west boundary. I'll be taking it slow, though." He nodded at me and turned back to his horse.

I rode out from the paddock, heading for the open fields. Riding out here was different from back in Texas. The air was sweeter, and much cooler. I was fairly content here. The school was decent, and the folks around town were nice. Mom would've loved living here. She'd always said how much she enjoyed vacations here. My thoughts always turned to her. Her smile, her hands on the piano, her voice. She had been gone four years now, but it still felt like yesterday to me. The cancer had moved so rapidly through her body that we barely had time to register it. She wasted away so fast.

The little mare jigged to the left and brought me out of my reverie. "Easy, Fancy girl." I reached up and gently rubbed her neck. _Focus man, focus_. Pay attention to the way the horse moves. Relax yourself, relax her. This was what I was good at. Learning the ins and outs of the animal, coaxing out the finer points, balancing out their spirit and fire.

I slowly made my way to the stream that ran between the Swan ranch and ours. It was a glorious Friday morning and the air was warm with a light breeze. I guided the little mare into a trot. She was truly a sweet horse. She would be great for a young rider with a little more training. She had no bad vices and was willing and pleasurable to work with. Unlike Rosalie's damnable bitch of a horse. My mouth turned down at the thought. Of course she would pick out a horse that was rougher than a cob, and had the temperament of a rabid badger. Why had I ever agreed to take that job on? It was going to take the better part of my summer to get that horse ready for the Three Forks Rodeo at the start of the school year. I had a ton of work ahead of me, what with Emmett and myself roping, steer wrestling, and keeping things running smoothly here at the ranch. Now, I had to risk life and limb, and spend hours with Rosalie on top of it.

She had been after me since we moved here. I didn't really understand girls like her. She was nice enough to look at, but her prickly demeanor was just too much for me. There weren't really any girls here that kept my attention very long. They were all shallow, self-centered, and trite.

When the small stand of trees came into sight, I slowed down to a walk again. Just on the other side of the trees was my destination. I could let Fancy get a drink of water in the stream before I turned back to the barn. I was almost to the end of the tree line when a flash of purple caught my eye. I stopped Fancy and laid a hand on her neck to keep her still, as my eyes swept across the stream. The view from the shade was breathtaking. On the other side of the water sat an unbelievably beautiful girl. She was sitting Indian style, hands on her knees, palms turned up in a very relaxed manner. The sun was reflecting off her mahogany hair, sending sparks of red into the air where it floated around her head, like a halo. All the little wisps from her haphazard bun were blowing in the breeze, letting me know she wasn't a mirage. The thin purple tank and black pants left little to the imagination, and I found myself wanting to see more. More of this piece of perfection. The light coloring of her skin was almost blinding in its brightness, her face turned up to the warm summer sun. Her features were worthy of Botticelli; slightly full lips, the color of pale wine, gently curved brows and a petite nose all nestled in a heart shaped face. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore of her in, her eyes fluttered open. They were dark, deep and mesmerizing, as they opened wider I saw them begin to quickly dart around her, almost in a panic. Could she see me here in the shadows of the trees? Apparently not, but her senses knew something was awry. I quickly looked around her to make sure there wasn't something threatening close by.

As I watched, she continued looking for the unknown. When she turned her lithe body to the side to see behind her, my breath caught. I could just make out the lines of a tattoo on the back of her neck. It was reminiscent of a guitar, but I couldn't be positive from here.

I should've stepped out of the trees to alleviate her sense of panic, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. Suddenly, she jumped up grabbed a blue mat from the ground and ran like a startled deer. The fluidness of her limbs running in flight made my heart stutter. She rounded a small bend and was gone.

When I returned to the barn, Emmett was bent over the engine of the tractor. He glanced up at my approach and nodded. I returned it, afraid to speak for fear my voice would betray the deluge of feelings innundating me. I untacked Fancy and gave her a quick rubdown before turning her out into the small pasture.

Unsure what to do next, I walked back into the small office in the barn and sat down at my desk. My eyes turned down to my planner. I had to get back to work, focus, find something to keep my mind off thoughts of her. My day was full enough to keep me going. My next couple of hours should be spent with Rosalie's horse, but I wasn't sure I was capable of it in this state. I grabbed a pen and marked it off the day, opting instead to work with the new colt we had acquired a few weeks ago. I could work with him; simple training was less taxing mentally. I could lose myself in soothing gestures and small words.

The colt had made good progress today. He was opening up, thinking and learning. It always left me feeling euphoric when a horse started becoming a partner, rather than an object. The relationship between horse and rider was almost always up to the rider. When the rider understood the intricacies of the creature's mind, the partnership became flawless. I was making my way through the barn, putting out hay for the night, when I heard a car pull up out front.

Rosalie Hale walked through the open doors like she owned the place. She was an outwardly confident girl, and beautiful in a supermodel kind of way. But she was so unpredictable that I could barely stand to be around her. The mood swings alone were more than enough to keep me away from her sharp talons. But she had come to me and begged me to help her with Leah, her new mare and I, for some unknown reason said yes. Now I was stuck between the proverbial rock and hard place. What was she doing here? She wasn't scheduled to come over today. I nervously ran my hand through my hair and prepared myself for whatever mood she might be in. Her eyes swept over me like I was a filet wrapped in bacon. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Hello Edward!" Her sickly sweet voice tore through the quietness of the barn. I had to quell the grimace I felt on the inside before it showed on my face.

"Hello Rosalie. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Maybe if I was nice, it would keep the screeching harpy at bay. Her face changed slightly after my greeting. It went from hunger to something I couldn't really place, maybe an attempt at pleasantness? Nah. She was never pleasant.

"Oh Edward, do I really need a reason to visit my favorite fellow? I was just stopping by to see if you were going to the party at the Swan ranch tonight." She was trying to look innocent, glancing around the barn, but it wasn't fooling me. There were ulterior motives in those steely blue eyes.

"Yes, I am leaving shortly, riding over with Emmett and Jasper. Why?" _Here it comes, get ready to duck and cover man_.

Her wheels began to turn even harder. I could see her consider several options quickly before finally committing to one. "Well, James had to go out of town, something about his aunt being on her deathbed." She tossed her hand flippantly, as if to dismiss her obvious lack of her feelings in the matter. "And I can't show up by myself, so I thought I would ask you to take me." She finished her request with a small smile.

Ah, so I was playing back up man. Well that explains it. Ever since we moved here, she kept trying to get me to take her out. I just wasn't interested in her, and that made her try even harder. After several attempts on her part, she changed tactics and went for my friend James, trying the jealousy card out. That didn't work either. So the James thing became somewhat permanent. I truly felt sorry for James. He just couldn't get out from the quicksand she had him stuck in.

I ran my hand through my hair again. Dammit! I really wanted to say no, but my mother would have my hide if I didn't behave like the gentleman she raised me to be. I realize she's not actually here to be mad at me, but I can here her voice echoing in my head, "Edward, be kind to women, they all deserve to be treated with respect. When a woman asks something of you, and it is in your power to grant it, you must comply with her wishes." Heaving a small sigh, I looked at Rosalie, and said yes. In my head, I childishly stuck my tongue out at my mother, knowing I couldn't really be mad at her.

So, here I was, five hours late for the party, and in a severely ill-humored mood. Not only did she expect me to accompany her, but we also had to go to her house, pick up her things, and then I had to take her to dinner because she refused to eat hot dogs and hamburgers. This weekend was taking a big turn for the worse. Walking up to the campfire chatter interspersed with laughing and guitars. Rosalie had linked her arm through mine, and I had my hands in my pockets hoping to present a "no, I'm not with her" look.

My brother Emmett was just putting a jacket around a girl, when my eyes slipped beyond him to see the girl. _It was her!_

"Hey Edward! It's about time, bro." Emmett jovially greeted me, but my eyes could only focus on her. _Oh, how could I have spent the last five hours with Rosalie when I could have been here?_ I was mentally slamming my head against an imaginary wall. Her features were softer by the light of the fire, but just as I remembered them from this morning. I wanted to reach out and touch her. She was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, with a t-shirt underneath. Her hair was down now, and I had to stop myself from running my hands through it to feel it's silkiness. She was staring at me with a most peculiar look on her face. I couldn't place it, I had no reference to compare it to, other than the fright I had seen there this morning.

I saw her eyes drift to Rosalie. _Damn! _She would think I was with her. She had no idea that I was just a cover-up for Rose's insecurities. What was I going to do about this? I had to explain somehow. _Think, Edward, think!_

Emmett was speaking " …is Bella." She stood up and her tiny hand reached out to me. "It's nice to meet you, Edward." With those simple words, time slowed down. Everything was moving in slow motion, I pulled my hand out of my pocket, trying to smile, and speak. It was like trying to move underwater.

Then time resumed normal speed.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." I watched helplessly as her hand shot out at Bella and I felt like the force of her actions had burned me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't know what to do or say to make this go away. I wished fervently for Satan to come, poke Rosalie in the ass with his pitchfork and throw her in the fire.

"Bella Swan." Her voice was laced with venom. My thoughts were suddenly re-directed. "I see who got all the looks in the family. It's a shame civility isn't part of one's DNA." The conversation around the campfire stopped cold, several gasps faded away on the cool night air. Rosalie stiffened next to me. I began to interrupt what was about to be a shitstorm, but I was saved by Alice. She thrust a guitar at Bella before dragging Rosalie away by the arm. Emmett's laughter rang out and the tension was broken. I smiled.

"Ouch, Banshee! Those claws of yours are sharp!" Leave it to Em to find the hilarity in every situation.

"Once again, it's nice to meet you Edward." Her hand was waiting for mine again, and I grasped hers gently, widening my smile. The strangest sensation ran through me when our hands met. It was like static electricity, but it lingered in the most intoxicating way. I had no words for it, I was utterly perplexed.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Bella." I wanted to hold her hand forever.

"Bella, are you going to play anymore?" Emmett, ever the child, interrupted my bliss. "Wait 'til you hear her sing, bro. It's just awesome." He led her back to the log and I watched her settle into herself. Her demeanor changed instantly, she began to glow and I ached to bask in the warmth of that radiance.

"Sure, Em, what would you like to hear?" She smiled at him, and I could see the thoughtfulness in the depths of her eyes. Eyes that I would gladly drown in. _What is happening to me? I feel like I could spontaneously combust right now._ I sat down across from them and her laughter assaulted my senses. She was speaking to someone else now, and her small hands were moving lovingly over her guitar. She paused and her sensual, smoky voice began a song that went straight to my soul.

_A long long time ago_

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile_

_And I knew if I had my chance_

_That I could make those people dance_

_And maybe they'd be happy for a while._

_Green eyes. A wide smile under a sun hat. Homemade sugar cookies. A picnic table laden with food. Long fingers on a piano. Warm kisses on my forehead._ My brain flooded with wave after wave of emotion. I hadn't felt the loss this profoundly for a long time. I glanced at Em and his face was echoing my own. Mom. Mom used to sing this song with Dad. It was their song. I hadn't heard it played anywhere since her death, and I was overwhelmed. Part of me wanted to run, but I remained rooted to the spot as I heard Jasper's masculine voice join Bella's. Looking at Emmett again, I saw his thoughts go from pain to reverence and I knew that my heart wasn't the only one joined to this beautiful creature singing in front of me.

As the refrain came around again, I couldn't help but sing along. Hearing my voice, Bella turned to me and I felt a piece of my heart slip back into place and heal. I felt my mother's hand squeeze my shoulder and almost cried. Bella's liquid brown eyes met mine and I continued to sing along with her silently mouthing the verses. Everyone else had joined in by now, but she only took note of me.

As the song came to the last refrain I saw my mother's face in my mind. It shone like the light of the sun, and pierced me like an arrow. My longing for her was intense, but next to the sun was another star, and that star was just beginning to shine. Voices were breaking through the star-shine, bringing me back to earth, and as I landed I felt at peace.

My peace however was short-lived as a screeching, pleading voice attacked my ears. "Edward, come on! I need you to get my things from the truck. Alice has a tent set up for us already."

I glared over my shoulder at her, exerting all my will to be polite. "Okay Rose, I'm coming." I turned back to Bella and gave her my most charming smile, trying to bring back a tiny sliver of that peace with that small gesture. I hoped it conveyed all that and more. She was looking at me, a crease marring the smoothness of her forehead. I could tell this time she was unhappy, I wanted to smooth out that crease but couldn't.

"Thank you, Bella, you have a beautiful voice." I turned and walked away, feeling colder than I should in the warm evening air.

**Reviews are like Whiskey…which is way better than Rye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, as usual I own none of this Twilight stuff (unless you count the dvd & the books)**

**Much love and omgwtfunicornbbq to Naelany & Shalu for beta'ing my comma missing, "does this sound right", craziness.**

**Thanks to all of you who read and review. If I didn't answer you I apologize profusely!**

CH 5 BPOV

I woke to the sound of the morning birds calling in the trees. My head felt a little fuzzy and my mouth was a bag of cotton balls. Ugh. Too much beer. _Water, I need water_. Well at least my brain was capable of clear thought this morning. I lazily began to stretch and realized that there was someone on each side of me. Cracking open one eye I looked to my left and saw Emmett staring at me through his bright blue eyes. My mouth curled up in a small smile.

"Good Morning, Banshee." he mumbled at me, then winked.

"What's so good about it? I feel like a herd of buffalo ran over me." He chuckled.

A quick movement on my right signaled that Alice was awake too. Then she practically yelled in my ear, "Hey guys! Who wants coffee?"

My hands immediately grabbed my head and I groaned.

"Al, indoor voice please. And water first, then lots and lots of coffee."

She giggled and leaned over to leave a wet smacking kiss on my forehead. "Coming right up Beezer!"

"It's a good thing I love you Alice, or you'd be suffocating under one of these pillows right about now." She stuck her tongue out at me before dancing out of the door.

"Um, Emmett, thanks for everything last night." I looked over at him and I saw different emotions running over his features like water. When they settled, he smirked.

"Bella, anytime hon. Anytime you need anything, I'm here. I mean it; don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again."

My emotions were bubbling just under the surface and I felt the tears coming that I never wanted anyone to see. I sighed heavily.

"Okay, thanks Em. Really. Now skeedaddle so I can change out of my pj's!"

He lightly punched my arm and laughed as he got up and headed to his side of the tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People were starting to roll out of their tents at the smell of frying bacon. Emmett was enjoying his role as head chef. I was slowly feeling less befuddled after a giant bottle of water and a blessed cup of coffee. I went over to him to see if I could lend a hand, but he brushed me off and shoved a bacon and egg burrito into my hand.

"Eat, woman. You'll need the energy for football later." He winked at me.

"Football?" I repeated. "We're playing football? I haven't played football since ninth grade, dude. I'm really not that good at it."

"No worries, Bella, I am excellent at it." I just laughed at him. What else could I do? He probably was telling the truth. "Now, go eat your breakfast, I have to feed the masses!"

I wandered over to the circle of logs around the now cold campfire and sat down. The burrito was really good, and I let my thoughts roam as I ate. Emmett and Alice had sat up with me most of the night and I felt much more at ease after telling them about Jake. Our relationship had always been tumultuous, to say the least. After he began the whole "you belong to me" shit, it went downhill fast. He hated my friends, most of which were guys, and forbid me from hanging with them. When I told him that wasn't cool, he just got more irate. So, I gave in. It only made things worse. I thought I was in love, so I let it continue. He saw me coming out of class one day, arm in arm and laughing with Shawn, and he blew a gasket. It was all I could do to get him to stop hitting him. That was my first warning, but my love blinders were on and I refused to see the problem. Things went well for a few more months, and then he hit Angela.

I didn't even understand why he did it. He just came storming into my room, called us both sluts and whores and every other thing under the sun. When she stood up to him and demanded to know what was going on, he backhanded her and she dropped like a sack. That was the final straw for me. I flew at him with all I had, even though he was twice my size. He'd never hit me before - he'd left some bruises from being too rough - but had always stopped before physically abusing me. He was in such a rage that he grabbed me, spun me around, and had my left arm locked behind my back before I knew what was happening. When I felt the bones in my hand snap, I screamed. He paid no attention and kept up with the name-calling and the accusations of me cheating on him with Angela and some other guy.

Someone was watching over me that day, because Renee and her fiancé came home early from their night out. Phil attacked Jake with one of his baseball bats while Renee called the police. Jake spent four days in jail, I took out a restraining order and got a black cast on my hand. Angela and I spent hours crying together, and though she swore it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to her.

Two weeks later we had to face Jake in court, and it wasn't pretty. Since he was still a minor, he was sentenced to three months in juvenile detention and eighteen months of probation for assault. That's when the nightmares started. By the end of the school year, I couldn't take anymore of Renee's fake pity, so I decided to move in with Charlie. I was almost seventeen and I needed to make a fresh start. Renee was mad about losing my child support money, but she had Phil now and I was just in the way, so she didn't put up much of a fight.

So here I am. Eating a burrito cooked by an adorable teddy bear, who I poured all my dark secrets out to after a night of drunken fun, laughter, and tears and all I can feel is happiness. Happiness in the fact that I made the right decision by moving here. Happiness because I had new friends. Happiness because I almost felt whole after living like a shadow for the past year.

Happiness.

It was going to be my new word. Whatever my goals were going to be they had to involve happiness. It was like an epiphany. In that brief moment, sitting on a log eating breakfast, I became a new being.

I jumped up and ran to Emmett and Alice, still serving food by the grill. They noticed my breakneck speed and paused in their conversation to look at me. I launched myself at Emmett and planted a huge kiss on his cheek, then turned to Alice and threw my arms around her in a bone-crunching hug. When I let her go, they both stared at me with amusement and confusion.

"I'm just so happy!" They both broke into laughter and I joined in with my whole heart. I hadn't laughed so hard in ages.

"What's so funny?" It was Edward. My heart leapt into overdrive and I turned around to give him my award-winning smile. His head was tilted to the side, and a crooked smile played on his handsome face. It was stunning, dazzling even.

"Me!" I managed to squeak out.

His face brightened and he chuckled at me, turning to Alice.

"Is she always this chipper in the morning?" Alice shook her head negatively but answered with a dead-pan, "yes." Which caused us all to laugh more.

The Frigid Bitch chose that moment to show up and all laughter ceased. Nothing would prevent me from pursuing my happy-high this morning though, so I chose to ignore the you-piss-me-off-more-than-gum-on-my-shoe look I was receiving. She turned to Edward, who was no longer smiling.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Where did you go?"

Oh. My. God. _Who is this girl?_ She's as subtle as a brick to the head, and didn't Alice tell me she was dating some James guy?

Now Edward looked like he was going to rip her head off. _Uh oh._

"Rosalie, I had no intentions of sleeping with you in any capacity. James is my friend and what you are implying is disgusting." The astonished look on her face was priceless. I covered my mouth with my hand. It was all I could do not to laugh. Everyone was watching the exchange by now and wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

She slapped him. It cracked through the still morning air with the force of a thunder clap. He stood there, his features were pinched and a red welt was forming on his cheek.

Before I knew what I was doing I shoved myself between them and pushed her away from him.

"What the FUCK do you think you are DOING, you BITCH?" I wasn't screaming at her, but my voice was low and menacing. She seemed frightened. Good. I wasn't having that, no fucking way. No one was going to hit anyone around me ever again.

"I suggest that you leave. _Now_. Before I unleash a shitstorm upon you that you will never recover from. If I ever see you again, it will be too soon." I pointed in the direction of the vehicles and whispered, "Go."

She was still standing there, and she was boiling, I could see it. So help me, God if she hits me, I won't be responsible for the beat down that will happen. I was pleading for calm, hoping that she would just leave. I knew I had no reason to protect Edward, but something in me snapped and I was no longer thinking straight. Everything was eerily quiet around us, I was fairly sure everyone's breathing had been put on hold.

"I. Said. Leave." My composure was quickly fading, and my face was on fire, I could feel the blood pounding through my veins. I don't even think I was this mad when Jake hit Angela.

"I…I - don't have a vehicle." She stuttered, but she focused on my eyes and didn't look away. She was trying hard to save face and I knew it. She was strong, and wouldn't let me get the best of her without a fight.

Lucky for both of us, Mike walked up then. The Mexican standoff had been defused by over-gelled hair and a quiet "I'll take you home Rosalie, come on." He gently took her by the arm and pulled her away.

She looked back at me and quietly said, "This isn't over."

I turned around to face Edward and apologize for my actions, but he stopped me with a look. His beautiful face was shocked. I suppose the reaction was normal, considering I didn't even know him and came to his defense out of left field. The shock seemed to be fading now, and his eyes became softer, more, dare I say -- pleased?

"I don't believe I have ever been the damsel in distress before. That was…different."

"I, uh, well." _Come on Bella, now is not the time to forget how to speak._ I took a deep breath, "Well, I don't believe in double standards, and just because a girl is pissed off, it doesn't give her the right to hit a guy. As much as I'm sure you wanted to hit her back, it wouldn't have been a good thing to do. I figured a good cat fight would start the day off right."

With that little comment, Emmett burst out laughing. The tension of the moment had lightened and my happy-high quickly returned, though it was turned down a small notch.

Emmett was trying to speak through his laughter and tears. It wasn't working very well. "God, Bella," --guffaw--"I don't think I've ever" --chuckle, snort--"seen her so pissed."

Edward was chuckling, and took my hand in his. My heart gave a small flutter, and the tingling sensation was almost too intense.

"I wouldn't ever have hit her, Bella. I'm not like that. I would have let you get a good one in, though, before I stopped you. Thank you for defending my honor." His hand gently squeezed mine in acknowledgement that he wasn't joking. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

"You're quite welcome. I have a small soft spot in my heart for fairy tales." I wanted to stay right here, in this moment as long as humanly possible, but the real world just wasn't in a cooperative mood today.

Everyone began flocking around us, all talking at once. I felt Edward's hand leave mine and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out. He didn't leave though; he just stood there, staring at me, as though he were seeing straight into my soul.

Jessica and Jasper approached us, and I was anticipating being raked over the coals by my new-found enemy's twin. Instead, he began going over the scene with Emmett like it was the tie-breaking final play of the Superbowl. Jessica sneered at me, but there was also a bit of respect in her eyes, that made me feel ten feet tall and bullet-proof.

More and more of the campers joined the praise-of-all-things-Bella church, and I was drawn into conversations about the fiasco for the next half hour. Edward and I remained standing close, but not touching, while the tide ebbed and flowed around us. Alice came over and handed me a bottle of water and another burrito at some point. I noticed that Edward was similarly equipped. He was eating absent-mindedly, and trying to keep up with the exchange, and I heard the beginnings of the best story to be told all summer.

_Oh well, nothing like making new friends using the revolving door at the rumor mill._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after I finished my second burrito, Emmett called together the folks who wanted play a game of touch football. Em & Jasper were picking teams and most of the girls declined to play, Alice and a girl named Lisa were chosen by Jasper. I wasn't surprised there, but Alice seemed a bit flustered by his choice. Once again, I recognized a simple gesture that Alice was over looking and I further resolved myself to have a chat with Jasper soon. Lisa's sister, Leslie and myself were chosen by Em, and I immediately liked Leslie. We talked while the sides were finalized and I found out that she played softball, and volleyball, and had a huge crush on Ben. He was playing on Jasper's team, along with Edward, and was a good looking guy. Leslie had a very easy way of speaking, she didn't gush like most girls and that made me like her even more. Emmett called us over for a huddle, and he of course made sure that the girls were defending the girls so no one had a chance of getting hurt.

"I thought this was only touch football, Em." He looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"Well it is Banshee, but, uh, if the game gets heated, uh, I wouldn't want either of you to…" He let his thought float away when he saw the angry glare on my face.

"Are you implying that I'm too fragile to play with the big boys, mister?"

His eyes widened and he held up his hands in a placating gesture. "No, Bella, I wouldn't, well, I, um, just humor me for a few plays, okay?" He finished quickly and I took pity on his silly gentlemanly tendencies and agreed.

We had been playing for about an hour and a half, and the score was tied at one touchdown each. It had been a fairly even game, and though the fellas included us in the game, we were obviously not key players to them. Not to mention the "touch" game had escalated a couple of times to a "tackle" game. That didn't deter me. I had grown up with guys and I was used to playing rough. On the way to the next huddle, I grabbed Leslie's arm and asked her if she would help me out on the next play. She nodded her head and followed me over to the guys.

Before Emmett could start into his play strategy, I spoke up. "Emmett, I want the ball this time." His face was confused. "Seriously, Em, pass me the ball. They won't be expecting it and I can get past all of them before they even know what's going on."

He studied me for a moment, "Okay Bella, here's the plan."

It was a simple pass-fake play and Leslie would take care of Alice for me. I was much faster than her anyway, and she wouldn't be able to catch me. By then, I would almost be into the end-zone and Emmett would pass the ball to me. I could barely contain myself as we approached the scrimmage line. We had to cover half the field to make the play. As Tyler "Slave Boy" snapped the ball to Emmett, I made my move. I quickly dove to the left of Alice and took off at full speed. Running completely unimpeded, I made my way to the designated end-zone, it was marked by two camp chairs placed about thirty feet apart. I was about fifteen yards from the chairs when I turned to see the ball coming straight for me. Emmett had excellent skills, just as he had said. The ball was a perfect spiral, arcing right down into my awaiting hands. I grabbed the ball and held it tightly to my side as I re-directed my feet towards the goal. Ten yards to go, I could hear my name being chanted behind me, "Go Bella, Go!" My feet were flying over the grass. Five yards to go, I was home free, just a few more steps! When suddenly out of nowhere I felt two hands wrap around my waist and swing me around, away from the goal.

With all the forward momentum I had, my body had no choice but to keep moving. The hands stayed with me the whole time and never let go. The next thing I knew my breath was knocked out of me as I landed on my back, on top of the body attached to the hands. I heard a loud "OOF!" and then Emmett was standing over me. The hands were still wrapped tightly around my waist, and the solid body under me was warm. I could feel that I was lying completely on top of his form, and it was most definitely a guy. If the large hands hadn't already made that clear, the muscles and hard contours under my back were a sure fire give away. Especially the one that was currently pressed into my backside. _Okay, this is awkward_.

Emmett's hands reached down for mine and I felt myself being lifted into the air. Cheering and laughter had erupted around me, and I was smiling from ear to ear, still trying to catch my breath. I looked back over my shoulder to see Edward sitting on the ground openly staring at me with wide eyes and a silly smirk on his face. I felt my face burning, and thanked my lucky stars that I was already flushed from running or I would really be embarrassed. _Oh, God, am I blushing?_ _I haven't blushed since ninth grade!_ He was breathing harder than I was and I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. His gaze broke away first, and he slowly started to get up.

"That play was the bomb, Banshee! I have never seen Edward move so fast, you really gave him a run for his money! Of course, you had a good head start on him, or you'd have never made it that far. My bro is like chain lightning. I will never doubt your skills again! From now on, you're on my team forever!" He was rambling on, worse than Alice after an espresso, and his words were being echoed all around me. Everyone was gushing about me, and once again my happy-high had me soaring through the sky. A warm hand touched my shoulder, and immediately sparks of fire were flitting over my skin. I turned and looked directly into Edward's emerald green eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella? We landed pretty hard." The concern in his voice sent my heart down to my stomach. I felt like I was going to melt. I shook my head and found my voice.

"I'm fine. Really. Are you?" Great, I could barely string two words together. The affect he was having on me was just crazy. That crooked smile beamed at me, and I could feel a burning sensation forming in my core. _Oh, even better. Now I'm getting horny as hell._

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to completely tackle you like that." He was looking a bit sheepish now, and it was adorable. I laughed at him. His grin crept back out.

"Oh Edward, really, don't worry about it. I'm really not that fragile."

"Well, good, because I don't recall a fairy tale in which the damsel in distress breaks her knight in shining armor during a game of football." We both laughed even louder at that.

Jessica came running over to us then, with a phone in her hand. At least it was supposed to be running; it resembled one of those lizards that run on the water. All legs and arms flailing in an incongruous melee.

"Edward! Your phone is ringing!" She belted out as she came to a halt in front of us.

He grabbed it and checked the caller ID. "Excuse me, I have to take this." His face turned serious as he walked a few feet away. When he came back he looked anxious and worried. Emmett and I were waiting for him to speak.

"The new colt is colicking and I have to go. Dad has already called Dr. Evenson, and she's on her way. I'm sorry to cut the game short everyone." He was apologizing to everyone else but looking directly at me. I was sure I understood his meaning. He didn't want to go, but he had to.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a small smile. "Go. It's okay, go take care of your horse." I wanted to say more, but there were too many people standing there. I hoped he understood that.

He grabbed my hand again and smiled, "I'm glad I didn't injure you." He turned to Emmett, "I'll call you in a little while and let you know how he is." Emmett nodded, and glanced down at my hand, which was still in Edward's.

"OK, bro, I'll keep my phone handy."

He squeezed my hand slightly, and then gently let go. Once again, he turned and walked away from me. All I could do was sigh.

Emmett's loud voice boomed out next to me, "Anybody want some lunch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day flew by. Alice pleaded with me to play some poker and between the two of us, we cleaned several people out of their Chex Mix. Of course, Emmett ate most of my proceeds, and half of Alice's too. Edward called just after we finished eating dinner, and spoke briefly with Em. He informed us that the colt was doing better, but Edward didn't want to leave him for very long, so he wouldn't be back tonight. I honestly wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yes, I wanted him to return, but I also was glad for the time to figure out what was going on inside my head. The way I felt about him was so mixed up that I didn't know if I was coming or going.

I engaged in several different conversations, most of which centered on my confrontation with Rosalie, which I tried to steer in other directions. I usually succeeded. I really wasn't a gossip, and I didn't like to talk too much about people behind their back. It wasn't polite, and it only made me think about protecting Edward more. That was infinitely stranger than my other feelings about him. The ache in my hoo-ha, the tingling, -- those I could chalk up to his hotness and general masculinity. But protecting him? It was something I had no inkling of how to explain.

As the evening progressed, I noticed Alice and Emmett were often engaged in quiet conversation. I wondered what they kept talking about. Especially when I took into account that the chatting was often accompanied by furtive glances in my direction.

After my over-indulgence in beer last night, I decided that this evening would probably be better if I didn't drink at all. So I stuck to water.

Around ten o'clock, I began to feel sleepy and excused myself to go to bed. I slept like the dead, and didn't stir until I heard Alice leaving the tent in the early morning sunlight. I was dressed and ready to go grab some breakfast when I heard Emmett's voice outside.

"Hang on, let me see if she's up… Bella?" He said through the tent-flap. I unzipped the door and stepped out to meet him.

"Yeah, Em?" He was holding his phone to his ear, and a sweet smile was playing on his boyish face. He handed it to me and walked off.

"Hello?" I was a bit confused. Who would be calling me? The voice on the other end of the line trickled over me and I felt myself dissolving into a puddle of goo.

"Good morning, Bella. I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" I almost dropped the phone.

**Anyone wanna play football with the Cullen Cowboys?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I don't own these Twilight thingies. Just in case you didn't know.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading this! And more to those of you who review.**

**Shalu&Naelany rock my socks off. UU Chicas Rule! **

**Check out a new collaboration with Shalu & myself "The Cullens of Hazzard" on Shalu's page.**

CH6

Monday morning, I'm lying in bed thinking back over the events that led me to this point in my life. I had very few regrets. Leaving Phoenix and Renee behind was not one of them. Angela was, but that couldn't be helped. Jake was the only one that really stood out. The rest of them were so trivial that he overshadowed them all. I understood where I went wrong. I allowed him to change me, and that proved disastrous, I broke my cardinal rule.

"_No person is your friend who demands your silence, or denies your right to grow."_

I had applied those words to my life after doing a report on Alice Walker in middle school. It felt as though she had said them just for me, and I used them to find more of myself. He had made me forget them, at least for a time. I would never forget again.

When I was in seventh grade my body decided to ensure that stares and general ogling would be part of my everyday life. Having a set of C-cups on a tiny frame equals eye-magnet. If they could talk or eat, I'd have absolutely no use for a head. That's when I learned that blushing at the drop of a hat was not a useful reaction. I worked hard to control my feelings for the first few months of school, and was rewarded for my efforts. I know that I am pretty; I'm not too modest to admit it. Narcissistic tendencies, however, are not part of my persona.

I have never been a girly-girl. I was always hanging with the guys, and found that I preferred it that way. Most girls were just too much for me. Too much make-up, too much gossip, too much screaming. It was overwhelming to have that many hormones in confined spaces. When the few girl friends I had started expressing interest in the opposite sex, I turned away from their conversations and took my own path. I wouldn't be like them. I had watched too many men turn Renee into a fire that burned so brightly that it blinded. Only to have it dashed out and left to wither away to cold ashes. I had boyfriends, but they were always on my terms. The thought of swooning when guys looked at me was so utterly foreign that I would have bet all the CD's I owned against it.

Jake was the exception to that rule. I let him in, he set the rules, and a piece of me withered away. I would always remember that.

Which brought me back to my present situation. A date. With Edward. I hadn't been on a date since Jake. Not for lack of offers, I just didn't feel I was ready to deal with a guy in that situation yet. Am I ready to go on this date with Edward? A resounding '_Yes'_ echoed from the corners of my mind. I know that he is different. I can't explain how I know this, I just do. A part of me feels as though I've known him all my life. It's like he sees me in a way that no one else has. I saw it when we were singing together. I saw it after the argument with Rosalie. That piece of me that was protecting him felt right. I still didn't understand it, but I am bound and determined to see it through.

Alice's tiny but effective knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in, Alice." She exploded through the door like she was shot from a cannon.

"Good you're up! We have lots to do. Make-up, hair, clothes. What did you bring that is sexy? Do you even own anything sexy? Where is he taking you? What time is he picking you up?" I gave her an eat-shit-and-die look. It had no effect whatsoever.

She plowed into my closet and things were flying out of there faster than the speed of light.

"Alice. Please stop. I'm not wearing anything sexy. It's not like we're going clubbing. I haven't even had any coffee yet." She ceased her furious closet shredding and ran back over to my bedroom door.

"I forgot! Here's your breakfast. Mom had to go to town early and she left us pancakes and bacon." She turned back to the bed with a tray loaded with coffee, orange juice, and the aforementioned yummy goodness. My stomach started growling.

"Remind me to hug and kiss your mom when she gets back." I quickly dug into the short stack, and moaned in contentment. Her calculating gaze swept over me. "What?" I said around a mouthful of fluffy heaven.

"Bella, please let me help you get ready for this date. Seriously. Edward hasn't taken any girl out on a date since they moved here. He's got girls fawning over him constantly and he ignores them. Completely." That got my attention.

"Really? Are you sure, Alice? I mean he's a freaking Adonis, and he doesn't date? I know he's not gay. That's rather obvious." Now I was beginning to see why so many girls were looking at him with "fuck-me" eyes over the weekend. He was the crown prince of the Kingdom of Unavailable. I wondered how many of them he had turned down.

Alice, as usual, seemed to read my mind. "Every girl has asked him out, Beezer. He has turned all of them down. Well, with the exception of me." She grinned at me and winked.

"We went out a couple of times just to get the other girls off his back. It was purely platonic, he's like a brother to me now. Edward doesn't deal well with over-zealous female attention. They were like a pack of coyotes on a fallen elk, B. They attacked him from all sides the first month they were here."

I wasn't completely astonished at this revelation. Girls could be worse than a school of sharks when it came to fresh blood. Of course guys could be too. I didn't miss any of the come-hither eyes I had received over the weekend. I just chose to ignore them.

That feeling of protecting Edward shot through me again, and now I had a better idea why.

"Okay, Al. Here's the deal. We're going for pizza, and he's picking me up at 7:00. I am wearing jeans and my Tony Lama's, you can pick out my shirt. I am not wearing make-up. He's already seen me sweaty and half drunk, so I don't think that will make any difference at this point. You can do my hair, just don't go overboard." She looked disappointed, crushed even, but I wasn't about to budge. She would have me dressed up like a super model if I let her have her way. That was not going to happen. Especially for a date at a pizza place. "No, Alice, not the puppy eyes!" Her pitiful display overwhelmed my little black heart and convinced me to give in a bit further. "Fine, mascara and lip gloss." The manipulating she-devil cackled.

EPOV

Three more hours. Three more hours. I was on the final countdown to utter annihilation, or total bliss. I couldn't tell which. Since I had hung up the phone Sunday morning, I bounced between rapture and dread. I hadn't been on a date since we moved here. Alice didn't count, that was mutual friendship. Two people who get along well, helping each other out. Besides, she was such a little tornado. I never could've handled her as a girlfriend. Entirely too intense for me.

Not that Bella wasn't her own force to be reckoned with. Her ferocity, only seemed to break through when necessary. She was more like a spring storm: refreshing rain, with the tiny rumble of thunder off in the distance. I was still in awe of her reaction to Rosalie's hitting me.

Rosalie Hale didn't know how to ask for things without demanding them.

Now I really had to come up with a different plan for her horse. I wasn't about to deal with her any more. My obligation to her flew out the window with that slap. I would talk to Emmett about her. Maybe he would take her on. She appeared to have no adverse effects on him. Of course, not many things did. Emmett was always the ebullient one. Life came easier for him, and from time to time I envied that irrepressible bear.

Saturday morning, I had seen Bella jump up to kiss his cheek. It was an open, carefree moment, and I still wondered what he had done to deserve it. I had only seen him for five minutes today, and that was not the best time to ask him. He was on his way to the co-op, for a meeting. Today's meeting was important to his senior project, and I knew he'd already volunteered my services. According to Em, the plan was to have all the local farmers and foremen get together and discuss what they might need help with. Whether that be hauling in the hay, cutting calves, or even just painting barns and houses. Dad was very proud of Emmett's idea, and even called in favors from several old high school buddies. No one really ever gave the big guy much credit. His heart is always in the right place and made of pure gold. Then again, he may not have done anything to deserve that kiss. Emmett just brought out the best in people.

I checked my cell for the time. Two hours left. I was not going to get anything else done today if I kept watching the time. Did she really want to go out for pizza? Maybe I should have made reservations somewhere else. Should we go to a movie afterward? Ugh. I felt like a thirteen-year-old going to his first boy/girl dance. I'd been on dates before, why was this one aggravating me so? I should just go in and get ready.

Emmett was pulling up to the house as I jogged up the porch steps, I settled in a chair to wait for him. As usual, he was all smiles when he joined me in the rocking chairs.

"How was your project meeting?" His big frame looked as though it would break the wooden chair. Thankfully, Dad always bought sturdy furniture.

"Good, bro. We have our first job on Friday. How was your day?" He gave me a knowing grin, and waited for my answer.

"Not bad, I worked with a few of the horses, cleaned stalls, fixed the fence on the paddock that Rosalie's horse broke." He shook his head ruefully as I continued. "Emmett, I have favor to ask. Would you mind taking over the training of her horse? I don't think I want her around me that much. Not to mention if things don't go well, she'll make a mountain out of a mole hill." I ran a hand through my wild hair.

"Do you think she'll be ok with that? I mean, she wanted you to be her trainer, not me. Shouldn't you ask her first?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed heavily.

"Em, I really don't care what she wants. I can't work with her after this weekend. You know I don't tolerate that kind of behavior out of anyone. Violence is not the answer when you don't get your way." His look was apologetic.

"I know, Edward. I can't imagine what she was thinking when she did that. When James gets back, he's gonna have a fit. Everybody in the county knows about it by now. It's just as well he knows you aren't remotely interested in her." He crossed his arms, and a mischievous grin overtook his features. "So. Tell me, brother o' mine, where are you taking the Banshee for your _date_? She wouldn't divulge the details." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"We're going out for pizza, and maybe a movie. I have to pick her up in a little over an hour. Did she really not say anything?" _That sounded a little desperate. Hopefully he won't call me on it._

"Nope. She only told Alice that you had asked her out and she said yes. Then she said she didn't want everybody else to know." It was his turn to shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean? She didn't want everybody to know? Well, was she -- you know -- happy that I asked?" _Oh, like that wasn't truly desperate, man. _My breathing seemed to be on a temporary hiatus waiting for his answer.

He gave a small laugh. "Yes, bro she was happy. Jubilant, even. But I can understand why she didn't want a big deal made of it." My breath came out in a _whoosh _at his first words, and then my mind comprehended the rest. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I opened my eyes in a silent question. "Edward, she's new, and she's got…" He trailed off, looking as though he wasn't sure he should continue.

"_Got what, Em?" _I said it a bit more forcefully than I probably should have. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth again.

"I don't know if it's my place to say, exactly. It's nothing bad, I promise. I don't think she'll keep it from you either. It's hers to tell, though. Seriously, it's not like she's got herpes or something." My mood lightened a bit at his feeble joke. "Really, man, it's all good. Just go out and have a good time. I know you are anxious -- hell, I would be too. She's a hot one." He gave me a clap on the back as he got up to go in. "Go get a shower, man, you don't want to be late."

In the shower, I tried to forget what Emmett had said. He said it wasn't bad, but my mind kept spiraling out of control as to what he could be referring to. I resolved that I couldn't ask her outright. That would be rude. I would just have to wait for her to give me an opening. I got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel around my hips. I grabbed a second towel and wiped the mirror off. Deciding I didn't need to shave, I brushed my teeth and tried, in vain, to tame my mutinous hair. It was such a lost cause. I had my Mom's coloring but the hair was totally Dad's. No wonder he kept his cut shorter.

I walked into my room to get dressed. This part of the house had been added on just last year. Dad knew we would be moving here, what with Grandpa's health fading, and he began renovating. The house was a one story, sprawling log cabin. The kitchen, which was in the original part of the house, had been added onto several times over the years since my great-great-grandparents had built it. A one-room cabin had evolved into a five bedroom, three and a half bath; and the thick cedar logs from which it was built helped to keep the harmonious look. My room boasted sliding glass doors and a small porch that led to the backyard. It was rather large and had been simply decorated in neutral tones, with whitewashed furniture and a few Ansel Adams prints. I liked it that way. Emmett's room was much more vivid than mine with all of his sports memorabilia and posters.

Stepping over to my closet, I grabbed a grey button down to wear over my vintage Doors tee-shirt. That and my dark blue wranglers and cowboy boots would be acceptable for pizza and a movie. If she wanted to go to a movie, that is. I could ask her when I got there.

Glancing in the mirror while I rolled up my sleeves, I contemplated wearing my Stetson, but thought it would be more trouble than it was worth. I had twenty minutes before I was supposed to pick her up, but I figured I could say hello to Charlie and Sue if I had to wait. I waved goodbye to Dad and Emmett in the living room and headed out to my Land Rover.

It was ten 'til seven when I pulled up to Bella's house. I could see a light in an upstairs window that I had never noticed before. I assumed this was Bella's room. Charlie and Sue were sitting on the wrap-around porch drinking coffee. Alice was probably upstairs with Bella, performing last minute girl rituals. I hadn't had many girlfriends, but I knew better than to interrupt "girl bonding time". Mom had insisted that when women had things to do, it was a man's job to wait. It always made me laugh when she made Dad wait for things, and it generally left them being late for their destination. Jogging up the steps onto the porch, I greeted Sue first. She always gushes over me in a very motherly fashion, which is something I miss.

"Hi Sue! You look very nice tonight." I placed a quick kiss on her proffered cheek, and flashed a grin at her.

"Oh, Edward, you flatter an old woman!" She giggled, looking sideways up at me.

I turned to Charlie sticking out my hand and he grasped it firmly. "How're things down at the station, Charlie?" He and my Dad are very sensible, no-nonsense men, and I enjoyed hanging with them from time to time. I realized this is advantageous since I am taking his only daughter out for a date.

"Good Edward, good. It's been a quiet summer so far. Tell Carlisle we're on for Saturday. I did some schedule rearranging so I could take the whole weekend off." A fishing trip was in the works then. They loved to go over near Whitehall, and spend the weekend reminiscing, and drinking beer.

"I'll tell him as soon as I see him." Sue rolled her eyes, but gave me a slight smile. She would be providing those two with a cooler full of food, in case their luck ran dry. These fishing trips happened about once a month, and usually Em and myself, joined Sue and Alice for dinners. It was an easy routine, and one that I welcomed. I was pretty handy in the kitchen, so was Emmett, but Sue was a real gourmet. Her apple pie was downright amazing. She got up and gave me a wink on her way inside.

"Edward, I just want you to know that I appreciate you taking Bella out on the town."

Charlie's face was open, and held no hint of malice, but I recognized the fatherly tone underlying the words. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Charlie, and you're welcome. I like Bella, she's very sweet." He snorted at me, and almost spilled his coffee.

"No, she's not. She's a handful, and you better be on your toes tonight." We both had a small laugh at his joke, but cut it short as the screen door opened.

Sue and the girls stepped out onto the porch, and Alice bounded over and gave me a quick hug. She really was like a life-size version of Tinkerbell. I let her go, and looked up to see Bella. In the light of the setting sun, her long hair was aflame with strands of mahogany and cherry. The deep olive green of her shirt showed off the pink tint of her lips, and I had to resist an urge to kiss them. Her blouse was fitted, hugging her voluptuous curves, and had a deep neckline that showed a good bit of her skin. I forced my eyes go back to the vicinity of her face. I didn't want to drool right in front of her dad.

"Hi, Bella." I put my most dazzling smile on and she returned it, three fold. Her smile was heartbreakingly exquisite.

She stepped over to Charlie and placed a light kiss on his head. "I'll be home by midnight. Goodnight." Charlie, bless him, didn't bat an eye. Sue and Alice tossed a wave and a grin her way.

"Goodnight, Charlie." I sent a small nod his direction, in the language of men, saying "I promise to take care of this precious girl" and he gave me back a "good luck" look.

I offered Bella my hand and she placed her small one in mine, sending a jolt straight up my arm as we stepped down off the porch and walked to the Land Rover. I opened her door for her and she shot me a puzzled look.

"What?" She shook her head at me, but didn't say anything. I went around to the driver's side and climbed in. She was staring at me as I started the engine. I raised an eyebrow in question.

" I just didn't see you as the Land Rover Defender type." She smirked at me.

"Well, it was my parents vehicle. They used it for camping trips and such. When I turned sixteen, Dad offered it to me. Besides, it gets around well in the snow." I shrugged. What kind of car did she see me driving? A Volvo? I changed the subject.

"What kind of music do you want to listen to?" My iPod was plugged into the stereo and I picked it up to change the play list.

"Can I take a look?" I handed it to her and started down the driveway. I kept stealing furtive glances as she scrolled through my music choices. I would occasionally see a smile flit across her face, lighting it like someone flipped a switch. Suddenly, she looked up at me. "You listen to Cake?" She looked incredulous.

"Yeah, I like Cake. I'm drawn to the more unique bands. Especially ones that include brass lines. Not to mention the lyrics remind me of beatnik poetry." She laughed and pushed the play button, "Satan is My Motor" poured from the speakers. "Good Choice."

After that, our conversation started to flow. We talked about the football game over the weekend, about favorite things and school. She was even easier to talk to than I had imagined. Before I knew it, we were at the restaurant. We were seated in a booth towards the back, sipping on cokes and debating about what to order.

"The works?" she asked.

"No, I don't like anchovies." I pulled a face. It made her laugh. Her laughter was deep, yet soft. Not giggly like most girls'.

"Okay, how about chicken, roasted red peppers, feta and artichoke hearts?" She cocked her eyebrow at me in question. My eyes almost popped out of my head. "What?" Her surprise was genuine.

"Did Emmett tell you that was my favorite pizza?" Leave it to him to give away all my secrets.

"No. Really? It is? I had no idea. Seriously." Her tone assured me that she spoke the truth.

"Yes, really. He never lets me order it either. He always gives me a 'don't make me eat a chick pizza' whiney attitude about it, too."

"Well, I'll have to have a talk with him about "chick pizza" the next time I see him. Let me guess, all he wants on his is meat, right?" I threw back my head and laughed. She totally had him pegged. "Well, he's not here, so we'll order whatever the hell we want." She ordered "chick pizza" for us when the waitress came back, and our light banter continued.

This girl was matchless. We covered a multitude of topics in very little time. Her mind was as sharp as her wit, and I found myself drowning in her. As we shared our thoughts, I found there were very few things that we didn't have in common. We both loved literature, music, vintage t-shirts… I was almost dumbfounded.

"So, Emmett told me you train horses. Is that what you want to do when you grow up?" Her tone was playful. She was teasing me, and I liked it.

"Actually, I would like to become a large animal vet. But I would still train horses too; it goes hand in hand, anyway. Dr. Evenson, has invited me to do an internship with her over the summer, and I am trying to decide if I have time to do it. I have a lot more time now that I will no longer be training Rosalie's horse. It was going to be a tough job, and I was actually dreading it." Her face had clouded over at Rosalie's name, but it passed quickly.

"You were training a horse for her?" As she spoke, I noticed the tension in her shoulders. "Isn't she supposed to be the rodeo queen or something? I wouldn't have thought she would need help."

"She has no idea how to train a horse, Bella. Especially the one she picked out. That Appaloosa is more than she could even hope to handle, it's a wild one. Temperamental, headstrong, and I believe it has a slight mental imbalance." She almost choked on her bite of pizza and I jumped up to pat her on the back. When she stopped coughing, she burst out laughing. She was laughing so loud people were starting to stare.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, as she calmed down. "It's just that I think you're words described Rosalie as much as her horse." I sat back down and smiled at her.

"Well, they're both Emmett's to deal with now. I foisted them off on him this afternoon. I just hope she doesn't slash my tires for it." I watched for her reaction to my words. She was still flushed from laughing, and it only enhanced her beauty. But the tension melted away and I was more than relieved to see it go.

"So, do you ride Bella?" She rolled her eyes and looked a bit flustered at my question.

"Um, sorta. I can ride okay, but I don't tend to stay on. I…well, I'm just not very good at it." She finished her sentence quickly, and made a disgruntled noise. Her lack of confidence was suddenly very evident.

"What do you mean you 'don't tend to stay on'?" I repeated.

"I guess you could call me 'gravitationally challenged' when it comes to riding. I am constantly falling off. It's a good thing I have a cushy ass." Her sarcasm quickly balanced out her previous apprehension, but the casual mention of her ass had a rather uncomfortable effect on me. I couldn't get up from the table now if a fire started. I began to visualize anything but her ass. _Dead puppies. Jessica kissing Jasper. Noxema Jackson. Okay that did it. Wesley Snipes dressed as a woman is a good turn off._

"If you'd like I can give you some riding lessons. I have a very quiet horse that would be a good match for you." _Please say yes. I want to see you again._

"I think I'd like that. I have been taking yoga for balance and I only fell off twice last week when Al and I went for a ride." _Yes! _So that's what I saw her doing at the stream, yoga. _Don't think about her in that yoga outfit. Noxema Jackson._ I'm going to need a cold shower when I get home.

We spoke some more about riding and Alice's new horse. I told her how I went with Alice to look him over and give my opinion. She began to look thoughtful and I desperately wanted to know what was running through her mind.

"Edward, how well do you know Jasper?" Her question caught me a little off guard.

"Fairly well, I guess. Emmett and I go over to his place to practice our cutting, roping, and bull-riding. Why?"

"Well because I was wondering -- wait, did you say bull-riding?" Her brows scrunched together and the little crease in between her eyes was adorable.

"Yes, bull-riding, Jasper's actually quite good at it. I think he wants to go pro. He has plans to compete in a few smaller circuits over the summer."

"So, you ride bulls too? And Emmett?"

"Yep. But he's much better at it than I am. I prefer roping and cutting. Oh, and we all do a little steer wrestling too. It's all fun. But I'm not in it for the long haul. Emmett could be though. He got into it in eighth grade. I only picked it up last year." I could see her interest was piqued. "Have you ever been to a rodeo?"

"Yeah, a couple, but I've never known anyone who participated in one. That is very cool, Edward. When is the next one?"

"There will be one in two weeks. But it's over near Bozeman. Would you want to go?"

I was beginning to see a ton of opportunities to be with Bella. It made my heart beat a little faster.

"Hell, yeah! I would love to go." She was beaming, and so was I. Then I remembered her original question.

"Why were you asking about Jasper?"

"Oh, well it's a bit complicated…" She let her words dangle in front of me and I felt my stomach churn. She quickly continued after a brief glance at me. "It's about Alice."

She went on to tell me about her observations and what she thought they might mean.

"I know Alice will never come out and say anything to him unless he says something first, and I just wanted to know if someone else could see what I see."

The girl was damn observant. She'd only seen them together a few times. I thought about it for a few moments and looked back over times when we were all together. "You know, I think you could be right. I had never truly noticed because Jazz is just so, well _Jazz_. He's not a womanizer, by any means, but he seems to get any girl he wants. Not to mention some he doesn't want. But he rarely approaches Alice, and when he does, they usually wind up making snide remarks at each other. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together before. So, if what we think we see is true, what do you propose we do about it?"

"We'll have to brainstorm on it. But I'd say a trip to the rodeo would be a good place to start." The mischievous smile that crept across her face was so sexy, that I wanted to leap across the table and kiss her senseless. Instead, I glanced at the clock on the wall. We had talked for so long we missed the beginning of the movie. It was almost 10:00; the pizza was gone, the restaurant was closing shortly, and I wanted nothing more than to stay with Bella.

**I know, I know…but the chapter got so freakin' long that I split it. **

**I'll put up the rest of the date in a few days. Promise!**

**What's on your favorite pizza?**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Okay my lovelies…the second half of the date.

Once again, love and splodyness to Shalu, Naelany, and all the UU girls!

This may not be as long as the other chapters but it's a good one. I promise.

CH7

BPOV

When I stepped out onto the porch, I had to choke back a "holy shit." Backlit by the setting sun, he stood there looking like walking sex for all the world. He didn't even know it. His manner was casual and spoke with familiarity to my dad, Sue and Al. His clothes accentuated his taut lean form and his smile -- _oh, I could die a happy girl right now_. Well, maybe not _right_ now. Because I wanted to feel those lips on me. And soon.

When he held his hand out to me I grasped it like a lifeline. That tingling sensation rippled through me and settled somewhere in my center. As if that wasn't enough to start this evening out the right way, he opened my door for me, on one of my most favorite effin' vehicles ever: a Land Rover Defender 90. It almost did me in. It wasn't a new one, but I preferred the older body styles anyway, and it was green. If I were that kind of girl, I would've swooned.

After the boy dazzled me with his extensive list of music, his love of my favorite pizza, and shared so many of my own viewpoints on a jillion different topics, he surprised me again. Telling me that he was training a horse for Rosalie almost made me get up and leave, but he quickly smoothed my ruffled feathers with his explanation. Not that he owed me one, but I appreciated the gesture. He made sure I knew where he stood in that relationship: far, far away. That's completely hunky dory with me. I meant what I said about not seeing her again. I really didn't want to think about the negative effect she had on me. It scared me just a little.

I hoped Emmett could handle her, though I bet he would like to see me go head-to-head with her again. He was a little sick that way. But it was cool, he reminded me of my guy friends in Phoenix. Those guys would've paid big money to see that.

Of course, I knew that this would lead to him questioning me about riding. Honesty is always the best policy, in my mind, so I didn't sugar coat it. He didn't laugh, he merely offered to give me riding lessons. As innocent as it may have been, it sent my mind straight to the gutter. A place I wasn't sure I should go to right at the moment. I had to keep reminding myself that I was going to take this slow. Not jump into the water head first before seeing how deep it was.

Talk turned to Alice and her horse, and before too long I had the opening I was looking for. Asking him about Jasper had been question number one on my matchmaking list. I had to know if I was reading too much into what I saw. But then he brought up bull riding and I nearly passed out right there. Edward in tight jeans was hot, but Edward in chaps, riding a 2000-pound hunk of heaving, pissed-off beast? That image was hotter than the ninth circle of Hell. This I would have to see. Not to mention that Jasper and Emmett participated in it also. _Why did I not move up here before?_ Cowboy country was so much better than I ever dreamed.

He directed the conversation back to my original question soon after, and his answers did not disappoint me. But for one brief second, I saw a look of terror in his features when I started to explain my theories. _Did he actually think I was attracted to Jasper and not him?_

Jasper was gorgeous, and under different circumstances I would have acted on that fact. But this sublime embodiment of flesh and blood in front of me put all other men right out of my mind. His chiseled features cried out to me, begging me to caress them, to feel them under my hands. The best part of it was that he had no arrogance about his looks. He portrayed himself simply, and never once did he preen, or strut, like most beautiful boys do. It only made him that much more alluring.

He agreed with my assessment of Alice and Jasper, and we came to the conclusion that pushing them together as much as possible seemed like a good place to start. By this time, I noticed that the waitresses were cleaning the restaurant and we would have to leave soon. My mind raced at the thought of not being able to sit here and talk with him all night.

"So, we missed the movie. Is there something else you would like to do?" He looked, I don't know, sheepish; maybe flustered? My thoughts stepped right off the curb again, and jumped up and down in a dirty puddle like a gleeful child. I really needed to get a grip.

"Why don't we just go for a drive? I mean, if that's okay with you. It's a really nice night, and the moon is full." _Did I really just say that? Yes, yes I did. When did I become so corny?_

"Sure. I think I know where we can go. Come on." He smiled that crooked smile, and stood. He pulled some money out of his pocket and placed it under his empty cup, then held out his hand to me. That little tingling sensation ran over my skin, and I realized that I had missed it while we were eating. His touch was beginning to take a toll on me, and I had to concentrate to quell the turbulent emotions.

Once we were in the Defender, he started driving back out of town towards the ranch. I flipped through his iPod and found a play list marked "PotO". _Pot O what? Was he into Irish drinking songs?_ Intrigued, I pressed play and the intensely haunting strains of Andrew Lloyd Weber's _Phantom of the Opera_ Overture blasted from the speakers.

He jumped and turned to me with shock plastered on his face. I smiled back wickedly. I had caught him off guard, and I liked that. I vaguely wondered what the big deal was, until I thought about it for a second. A seventeen-year-old guy who likes opera was not a common occurrence, especially in this area. Most of the guys around here were probably into Skynyrd, Big & Rich, or, heaven help us, 50cent. But I already knew that Edward wasn't a typical guy, though I found no immediate reason to tell him that. The evil side of me chuckled at the fun I could have with the sensitive spot I just found.

"Opera? Really, Edward? I would never have pegged you as an opera lover." I wanted to poke that spot just a little harder, to see what might happen. This evening's conversation had been enlightening but fairly benign, and I had a feeling that we had only scratched the surface. He took a deep breath and leered at me_. Uh-oh_.

"There are many things you don't know about me yet, Bella." The innuendo in his tone was obvious, and there was a teensy amount of promise underlying it. It made my stomach flutter in a pleasant way. _Hrmm, did he just go all dark and sexy on me?_

Never one to let a guy have the last word, I lowered my voice and said, "Perhaps we'll have to remedy that situation, Edward."

He let the leer continue and one-upped it with a slightly squinty smirk.

_Damn, that is H. O. T._

He burst out laughing and I joined him. Another layer floated off.

When we were halfway back to the ranch, he turned down a side road I had never been on. It was dirt, and not very often used, if the overgrowth of the roadside was to be believed.

At the end of the road was a small lake. The water looked like a shiny carpet where it reflected the light of the moon. There were a few trees surrounding the lake, but the rest of the area was open pasture. We pulled up almost to the edge of the water. Edward got out and went to the back of the vehicle. He opened the back door pulled something out, then came to my door and opened it.

"Are you going to stay in there?" His voice was playful and light, like a child showing off a shiny new toy. He was carrying a thick blanket. I hopped out. He went to the hood of the Defender and threw the blanket up on it and turned to me.

"Let me give you a boost," He gestured to the brush guard on the front of the vehicle. I climbed up and he held my arm to steady me, though I didn't really need it. I fixed the blanket so it was double folded over the windshield wipers and sat down on the hood waiting for him.

Before he climbed up, he turned the stereo back on low, but left the _Phantom_ soundtrack playing. We settled ourselves with our backs leaning on the windshield, and I looked up at the sky. The glowing orb of the moon was shining down, surrounded by a million stars. They were always more prevalent here. Back in Phoenix, all the lights kept them at bay.

Neither of us spoke. It was peaceful and it seemed wrong to talk at the moment. We just watched stars and breathed.

I was about to speak, when the opening chords of "The Music of The Night" began.

_Phantom_ really was one of my favorites, and this soundtrack was the 1986 Original cast, not Gerard Butler's version. Though the film is wonderful. I began to hum along with the song, and felt Edward move next to me. His hand gently reached over and grasped mine. The electric shock was more profound this time. I heard his breathing hitch. _Did he feel it too?_ I turned my head to see him. His gaze was transfixed on me. His eyes looked almost black, akin to looking through a forest at night. You know that the predominant color is green, but the lack of light plays tricks on your mind. The colors bleed into one and only on the edges of your vision can you pick out the details.

As I drank him in with my eyes, he slowly turned his whole body toward me. His left hand took the place of his right, which had been holding mine, and he propped himself up on his right elbow. His movements were slow, like watching a cat stretch languidly after napping in the sun. My breathing was becoming shallower, and my heart lurched into a sprint. I'd never felt this nervous in the presence of a boy. My body was so keyed up, it almost felt like it would explode. Why was he having this tumultuous effect on me?

My voice was hiding somewhere down around my navel, and it was doing a dance with my soul, waltzing to his tune. I tried to convince them to take a break, but it was pointless.

"Bella," my name spilled from him in a whisper. "I don't think I understand this."

His eyes roamed my face, and finally immersed themselves in mine. They looked moist, as though he were on the verge of tears. He leaned closer to me, his eyes pleading with me to answer his uncertainty. My voice reluctantly left it's partner to the dance and found it's way home.

"What's to understand, Edward? Things happen, and all one can do is hope for the best."

He leaned closer still, his face only inches from mine. I could see the deep green of his eyes now, still questioning me. I could smell his soap; it was herbal, and sweet, with a hint of citrus. In answer to his question, I simply reached my right hand up toward his cheek and caressed him.

His breath blew gently across my lips as he pressed them to mine, feather light and tentative. His lips were soft, and full. I drew him into me with slight pressure from my hand. I closed my eyes, felt the kiss deepen, and my heart rose in a crescendo with the music in the background. His left hand reached across my body and pulled me to him. I shifted into the embrace and slightly parted my lips. His tongue responded to my invitation and timidly made its way in to meet mine. I could vaguely taste "chick pizza" and something else; it was spicy, like cinnamon.

There was a pounding in my chest and I knew my heart was going a mile a minute. Then he moaned lightly into my mouth and I recognized a growing warmth where my soul waltzed in lazy circles. The pressure of the kiss increased again and his hand gently rubbed the small of my back. I ran my hand up into his hair and gave it a small tug just as his tongue initiated a fierce duel with mine. We continued the silent riposte for what felt like eternity. Then he gently pulled back and placed a small chaste kiss on my lips.

When I opened my eyes, they were looking directly into his. The pure joy I saw there almost made me cry. This beautiful boy sent me into a paroxysm of emotion that I couldn't explain. And somehow, it seemed as though I did the exact same thing to him.

I realized my hand was still entwined in hair, so I lightly ruffled it and brought it back down to his cheek. He smiled that adorable crooked smile at me. I returned it, sure that I looked more like a grinning idiot.

"Do you understand now, Edward?" My voice was thick, as though I had just woken up.

"There's nothing to understand, Bella. Good things come to those who wait." His idiotic grin mirrored mine.

**Whew! Ok that was my first time writing a small lemon-flavored goody. I hope it turned out sweet instead of sour. LOL**

**And for all of you who are reading my story: BIG SMOOCHES! **

**Next chapter gets a little more Jasper. Heehee, there's a teaser for ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait on the update! I had friends in town. None of which read FF…though I have tried to convert them.**

**As always, Shalu and Naelany make my typos better. UU girls love manymanymany things, but mostly hand porn and crotchsplosions.**

**I own The Limited Series by Garth Brooks. SM owns Twilight.**

CH8

The warmth of the sun beat down on my shoulders as I daydreamed. Driving the tractor in big, lazy circles required little attention, and I had been driving it now for many years. Both of our dads had always insisted that Alice and I do our fair share of chores on the ranch. Which usually meant us doing some stall cleaning, or yard raking, for a few hours before running off to ride or play in the stream. They never seemed to mind, but it instilled a habit in us. When things needed to be done, we chipped in.

We were barely eleven when Alice's dad had taught us how to drive the tractor. Alice had to steer and I worked the pedals because she didn't weigh enough to hold them down. It was quite the comedic sight, I'm sure. Over the years we had both taken turns cutting and turning the hay. We had flipped for it: she had cut it and I was turning it today. By Friday it would be ready to bale and put up for the coming winter. She and I always "conveniently" found other things to do on baling day. It was hot, messy work, and there was nothing worse than getting hay chaff ground into every crevice on your body. It itched like hell. So we agreed with Charlie and Sue that we would cut and turn if they would bale and put up.

We had a few workers on the ranch, but for the most part they worked with the cattle, and we took care of the land. Besides, I enjoyed the work. Not to mention it was solitary.

This peace and quiet gave me time to think over my date with Edward. He was - well, words just didn't seem to describe him. At least, not well enough. Mesmerizing, amazing, intriguing, funny, intelligent, unreal. All those things and more. I was anxious to see him again, but we hadn't set anything up. I knew he had a busy schedule this week: training horses, practicing with Em and Jasper, and he had mentioned that Emmett's Project would have him occupied all day Friday. It would probably be Saturday before we would get a chance to see one another. We had shared a beautiful evening, and several more searing kisses before he took me home. I could still feel his lips on mine, and the tenderness of his strong hands as they rubbed indistinct patterns on my back as I had lain with my head on his chest.

I had felt so secure with him. It really was inexplicable. I had only known him for two days and I felt like I completely belonged with him. I still didn't know why he had chosen me. Alice made it seem like he was so standoffish and shy, but I didn't see that in him. I knew he wasn't as boisterous as Emmett, which would be damn near impossible. But he really seemed quite at ease with me.

Which brought my thoughts back to this morning's Spanish Inquisition with Alice, where she grilled me incessantly over the cup of coffee she brought me.

She barged into my room with barely a knock, shoved the mug into my hand, and crawled under the covers with me, just like we used to do as kids. She was literally shaking with anticipation.

"Oh, Beezer! Tell me all about it! I want to know everything! Did you kiss him?"

I suppose the look on my face spoke volumes.

"OH. MY. GOD. You did! You kissed him! How was it? Any tongue action?"

The expression on her face was hilarious, and up to this point I hadn't even spoken. Of course that was nothing unusual. Alice's conversations very rarely ever required the other person to speak.

I held up one hand in the universal please-stop-and-let-me-get-a-word-in sign.

She paused infinitesimally, so I jumped in quickly.

"It was wonderful, and HE kissed ME. We ate pizza, talked a lot, listened to music and then he took me to some small lake where we watched the stars, sitting on the hood of his Defender." I was going for the abridged version, but the pixie in the red robe wasn't having it.

"Oh, no you don't, Bella. Spill. All of it. Now." She looked like she would have no qualms about tying me to the rack, or shoving bamboo under my nails to get the rest of the story out of me, so I complied.

She would interject occasionally with a question, but for the most part let me tell the whole evening's play-by-play. By the time my coffee was gone, I had gotten up to the kiss.

I was leaving out bits and pieces, mostly the conversation about her and Jasper, but she didn't need to know about that plan yet.

"So we were laying on the hood, watching the stars and he turned to me…" I trailed off, I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her the depth of his questioning eyes, or the reaction he had brought about in me.

"Bella! You can't stop there! I want to know…well, I mean - I guess that is a bit much, isn't it? Maybe just gloss over it for me." She always knew when she made me uncomfortable, though it wasn't often. "Was it the best kiss ever?" She asked, her eyes burning with anticipation.

"Yes, Alice. I do believe it was. He's not nearly as shy as you made him out to be." She laughed at that.

"Beezer, I haven't known him that long, but Emmett says that he's only had two girlfriends before, and neither of them lasted more than a month." Her words almost made my eyes pop out of my head.

"You have got to be kidding." I couldn't believe that. He was just too perfect not to have had more girlfriends than that.

"Nope. Emmett is so happy that Edward likes you. He says he couldn't have picked a better girl than you." My heart overflowed with emotion. Emmett was already very special to me in the short time that I had known him, and to hear that he spoke like that just overwhelmed me.

"Really? Alice, I just don't know how to explain what's going through my mind right now. I am happy and a bit scared. After all that happened with Jake, I don't want to go too fast again. Do you think I should tell Edward about Jake? I mean I know I should, but should I right now? I don't want him to think any less of me for that situation. I don't know how he'll react."

I really was a bit worried about telling him. I knew I shouldn't be. None of it was my fault, well besides putting on the love blinders, anyway. It wasn't that I didn't think I could trust him with the information, I just didn't want him to pity me in any way.

I was afraid he would back away from me.

"Bella, Edward isn't going to think any less of you for having a psycho ex-boyfriend. He's a really sweet guy. I should know. We hang out a lot. Just tell him. You told Emmett, and he doesn't think any differently of you, does he?"

She was right. I had to tell him. As if to punctuate her words my cell rang.

I hadn't even used it since I arrived here. The battery had died and I plugged it in last night out of habit. I checked the caller ID, but I didn't know the number. I could only think of one person who would call from a number I wouldn't recognize. Jake.

I turned the phone off without answering it. My mind was made up. I would tell Edward the next time I spoke with him. I wanted no secrets between us.

"Damn! I totally forgot, I have to get my number changed. After I do the hay, we need to go to town. I think I am going to get an entirely new phone. This one dies so frequently anyway. Do you feel like going shopping?" She bounced up and down. _What a stupid question that was. _

"I'll go warm up the tractor for you!"

She bolted out of the bed and I got up to get dressed and brush my teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hay had only taken two hours, so after a quick shower Alice and I piled into my truck to head to town. She was flipping through my CD case. I was trying not to look; it was like a game with us. We both loved to randomly pick things that we could sing to at the top of our lungs. She popped in a disc and hit a couple of buttons. Wolfmother's "Joker and the Thief" screamed out of my speakers.

_I said the joker is a wanted man,_

_He makes his way all across the land,_

_See him sifting through the sand,_

_So I'll tell you all the story,_

_About the joker and the thief of the night._

We belted out the song as I drove and pounded out the bass line on the steering wheel. One thing I had to say for Alice, she had good taste in music. Of course, I had a lot to do with that. I refused vehemently to listen to crap.

After a quick trip to purchase my new iPhone, we headed to a small boutique that Alice wanted to look in. We walked in the front door only to be assaulted by squealing.

"Alice! Bella! Fancy seeing you guys here!" It was Jessica. She ran over to us and began babbling about the clothes and the weekend. I tried my best to participate in the conversation, but she was more annoying than a yippy Chihuahua. I wandered off from them, towards the back of the store, pretending to be interested in a skirt.

"Hey there, Bella." A deep twang echoed in my ears. I turned to the source and smiled. Jasper sat on a bench, near the wall with shopping bags surrounding him. He looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Hi, Jasper. I didn't really see you as the ultimate power shopper." I gestured to the multitude of bags at his feet. He smiled back at me and then laughed.

"Well, it was this or listen to her whine all day. At least this way I can bring my Tetris score up." In his hand was an iPhone.

"Hey, I just bought one of those! Care to help me set it up? We may be here a while." I pointed over my shoulder at Alice and Jessica who were throwing clothes at each other with wild abandon.

"Oh, God." A small bit of terror flashed over his face. "I'll never get any food at this rate. Those two will be here 'til they kick them out."

I smirked at him. "Well, we could always sneak out, they'll never notice until they're done shopping. No one will be around to carry the bags." He laughed again as I sat down next to him and pulled out my new phone.

"These things are the best." He took mine out of my hand and began showing me how to set everything up.

Twenty minutes later I had downloaded several apps and programmed all my ringtones.

"So, um, I'm going to be over at your place on Friday. Are you and Alice going to be around?" He sounded apprehensive.

"You are? What for? It can't be fixing the tractor again, I just drove it this morning."

My curiosity was piqued now.

"For Emmett's project. We're baling and loading hay all day." My face must have taken on a confused expression.

"Seriously? I didn't know that's what his project was about." I wondered why Edward hadn't told me that's what he would be doing.

"Oh, well it's not about just baling hay. It's a community outreach deal. He could explain it better than me. But this week, Sue asked us to be her helpers for the day." He was watching Alice stand outside the dressing room door, throwing a purple shirt over it to Jessica.

The look in his eyes was open desire. I didn't think it was the desire to see Jessica in that purple shirt either. _I knew I was right_.

"Well, we usually try to make ourselves scarce for hay day." I took in his reaction to my words. There was a bit of sadness and a bit of pleading in his expression.

"Oh. Well, I can understand that. Hay day is always nasty, hot work." A small grimace distorted his handsome features. But his words evoked a completely different reaction in me. _Nasty, hot work._ _Edward would be getting all sweaty and, oh my… _

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper was looking at me strangely. _I will not blush, I will not blush. _My emotions mentally under control, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting hungry. Do you think we can distract them with food, or should we just make a beeline for the door?" I gestured over at the shopaholics.

"I'm voting for the beeline. They don't even know we exist anymore." He watched as Alice went back to another rack and grabbed a skirt.

"I'll make our excuses, and you grab these bags." I got up and headed for the pixie of procurement.

This was a situation I had handled before. It was no minor feat.

Say it quietly, keep it short and to the point. Like a karate chop to the jugular. Painless.

Leave it vague and she would never know what hit her. I had known Alice for far too long, food was not a distraction when clothes could be purchased.

I sidled up to her, just out of eye contact, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Alice, Jasper and I are going to go get a table at the deli. We'll see you two there."

Her hand waved at me dismissively and I turned and quickly made my way to the door. _Score._

Jasper stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. He obviously had never made it out of a shopping excursion that easily.

"You are going to have to clue me in on what you just did there."

"Ancient Chinese Secret," I replied. He cracked up as we walked out the front door.

The deli was a block down from the boutique. On our way, Jasper dropped off Jessica's bags at his truck. Our conversation had progressed comfortably and we were discussing trivial shit, school and the party. We grabbed a corner booth at the Deli, and placed our orders, still chatting about nothing in particular. By the time our food came we had grown quiet. After the waitress left, Jasper took a quick bite and then gave me an intense stare.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" I snatched a napkin and dabbed at my mouth.

"No. I was just wondering, how was your date with Edward?" His eyes held a mischievous glint as he asked his question.

I nearly choked on my food.

"Um. How did you know?" I could already guess, but I wanted to know for sure.

"Emmett told me. Before you get the wrong idea Bella, I'm glad for him, and you. Edward is a tough guy to get to know." His words rang with sincerity, so my anger reduced a bit.

"And all this time I thought girls were bad gossips!" He chuckled at me. "Seriously, Jasper, what did the big lug tell you?"

"Nothing, really. Just that Edward had asked you on a date last night. In Edward's case, that is highly significant." He shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. Once again I was struck by how much emphasis was put on the fact that Edward didn't date.

"It was good, Jasper. I had a very nice time. Is it really such a big deal that he asked me out?"

"Yep. I think it's a good thing, too. You seem like you would be good for him. He doesn't like silly, fake girls. You are just so, down to earth. You suit him."

"Thanks, Jasper." He smiled at me. _Lordy, no wonder Alice has the hots for this boy…that smile could melt glaciers._ "So Edward told me last night you ride bulls?"

"Yes ma'am." He beamed. "I'm actually going to ride in a couple of weeks over near Bozeman. You two should come! It's a fairly decent-sized rodeo." His enthusiasm was infectious. I smiled back at him.

"We actually talked about that too. I think we'll be going, it sounds like a lot of fun."

By the time we finished eating the girls showed up with more shopping bags, and said they were ready to go. Alice and I drove home while she chattered on about the clothes she bought. When I could get a word in edgewise I told her about Friday, and the guys coming over to put up the hay. Her eyes took on a dreamy vacant look, and I'm pretty positive it was the same look I had while I was thinking about a hot, sweaty guy named Edward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't get to see Edward on Wednesday or Thursday. I was disappointed, but we talked on the phone each evening. I still hadn't told him about Jake, but I decided that was going to be a face-to-face conversation. I thought that was only fair, plus I wanted to see his reactions.

Friday morning dawned warm and bright, foreshadowing a hot day to come. Alice greeted me with coffee, toast and jam just after six-thirty.

"Come on we need to get out of here! Mom's got her game face on."

Sue's game face could only bring about disastrous consequences to our plans, so I quickly got dressed and ready. We ran down the stairs at breakneck speed hollering "Bye!" as we rushed out the door.

Alice and I had decided to go spend the day being lazy. We went to our favorite sunbathing spot and made ourselves comfy. A small river made a good-sized pool just below a huge rock that caught the warmth of the sun for most of the day. Charlie and Tom had actually taken us fishing here when we were younger. They fished while we laid in the sun or talked or sang. The singing never went over well as it scared the fish.

We were sharing the earphones on her iPod and singing every song that came on. It was time to implement step one of the matchmaking plan.

"So Alice, what do you want to do for lunch?" She turned her head to me and popped open one eye.

"I hadn't really thought about it. We could run to town and grab a pizza." Her mind was obviously elsewhere, which was a positive sign for me. She was a tough cookie to fool.

"Oh, well I was actually thinking of making something. You know I just had pizza the other night. We could go back to the house and make a big lunch, surprise Sue and the guys with food…" I let my thought wander off, in hopes she would pick up the hint and run with it.

"You just want to see Edward. You aren't fooling me." Her smirk made her little pixie nose crinkle. She hadn't grasped my true plan, so score one for me. "I guess that's cool with me, Beezer. They're bound to be starving by lunchtime. Mom would appreciate the gesture, too."

I agreed with her and mentally patted myself on the back.

We made a quick run to the grocery on the way back to the house, and had just put the finishing touches on a huge picnic-style smorgasboard, when we heard Sue's truck pull up outside.

"Perfect timing!" Alice exclaimed, picking up the huge tray loaded with food. She opened the back door with her foot as she stepped out onto the porch. I followed right behind her with a second tray loaded with drinks. We decided to have lunch at the table on the porch for obvious reasons. It was shady, and the guys wouldn't see us until they came around to the back door.

Sue stepped around the corner of the house and gasped. "Oh my. You girls! Look at the surprise you have made! It looks so yummy!" Sue was bursting with motherly pride and affection. "I am so glad you did this! Those boys are famished. I was just wondering what I was going to fix that would be quick and easy. Thank you both so much. I'm going to wash up." She placed a quick kiss on each of our foreheads and went in the house.

I glanced at Alice, who was wearing a look of apprehension. I knew what that look was for. Jasper. But the boys hadn't come around the house yet. _Where were they?_

I grabbed her hand and headed towards the side of the house where Sue had parked.

Just as I got to the corner of the house I froze. Alice bumped into me from behind and started to make a noise, but I squeezed her hand for attention.

On this side of the house the sun was beaming down brightly. Midway down there was an old-fashioned pump spicket that had a small water bucket sitting next to it. Sue mostly used it as a water source for her rose bushes, but today it became the Most Amazing Fountain of Hotness. That would be it's official name from now on. The water was running into the empty bucket and three very hot, sweaty and shirtless boys were standing next to it. They were playing and joking and had not seen us.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were just basking there, waiting for the water to fill the bucket. I couldn't hear their conversation for all the blood pounding in my ears. The sun reflected off their naked torsos and showed each line and definition. Pecs, abs, biceps, triceps; their tanned, hard muscles were glorious. Each of them was beautiful in their own right.

Emmett truly was huge, his contours slightly less sharp than the others, but solid and powerful. He had a slight farmer's tan and his straw Stetson was shading his boyish features. He was using his shirt to wipe the hay from his massive arms and chest.

Jasper looked like he stepped from a the pages of a magazine. I heard Alice whimper at my side and squeezed her hand again. She squeezed mine back. His golden curls were damp on his neck and he had a slightly deeper tan than the other two. His chest was broad, almost as big as Emmett's but leaner and more angular. His jeans slung low on his hips and the barest hint of a "V" could be seen in the planes of his abdomen. His arms were well muscled and taut as he stretched them above his head, making his jeans dip lower.

A soft "Oh." left Alice's lips as she stared at him.

But my eyes fixated and drank in Edward. He was exquisite in his dark, tight-fitting Wranglers. They clung to him like a second skin. His body was the slimmest of the three, but he was built wiry. All of his muscles were long and graceful, flowing over him like water over rocks; moving and changing as he held his cowboy hat under the water and let it fill. Then he took his hat and tipped it over his head, soaking himself in the refreshingly cool liquid. The sun reverberated off the water droplets slinking their way down over his tanned flesh. I gasped and Alice squeezed my hand this time. His chest was lightly covered with pale brown hair that converged in the center and fluidly led the way down his six-pack, and over his belly button where it disappeared into his jeans. My eyes roamed back up his torso and stopped on his face, his drenched hair was hanging down in his eyes. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair, and put his hat on, that's when his eyes met mine. _Busted!_ A wicked little smile hovered on the corner of his mouth. But he didn't say anything.

Instead he grabbed the now overflowing bucket and sloshed the water at an oblivious Jasper, dropped it and ran straight for Alice and myself. Jasper let out a howl and turned to give chase but stopped when he saw Edward's destination. He stood stock-still, his eyes staring past me to Alice. He was soaked and looking pissed and elated all at once.

Edward quickly positioned himself behind us as if we would be a deterrent to Jasper's retaliation. By this time Emmett had grabbed the bucket off the ground and was belly laughing for all he was worth. He sat it down so it could refill and clapped Jasper on the back.

"Dude! I wish you could see your face! Priceless, seriously." His laughter was still running full force.

"Very funny, Edward. Payback is a bitch you know." Jasper's eyes were narrowed, but flickering between Alice and Edward, as though he was unable to decide whom to be mad at. I noticed that Alice's tiny hand had at some point left mine and was now covering her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking with unleashed mirth and she was flushed. Her eyes gave her thought away though, they spoke volumes about Jasper's sopping wet body and what she would like to do to it.

I glanced over my shoulder at Edward, who was grinning like a fool. I winked at him. He gave me that crooked smile and reached his hand out for mine. I put my hand in his and announced, "Well, now that everyone's cleaned up shall we have lunch?"

Edward chuckled at me. Emmett guffawed, and Sue stepped around the corner to ask, "What's so funny?"

**I wonder what's up next a Rodeo or a riding lesson…**

**Who is your favorite Pro bull rider?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Real life sucks. I will hopefully get back on track with the once a week updates. If not, you can tell Edward to punish me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Twilight thingamajigs. SM does and she rocks...hard.**

**My beautiful betas Naelany and Shalu make me smile. They have awesome stories, go read them now. No, wait 'til you read this first. **

Ch9 EPOV

"Lunch was amazing, girls! I was so not looking forward to feedings these boys." Sue praised Alice and Bella for their outstanding lunch spread as we all sat around the table drinking lemonade.

"You're quite welcome, Sue. It was the least we could do, considering how gross putting up hay can be." Bella smiled endearingly at Sue, who returned the gesture.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and a nap. Can you all handle cleaning this mess up?" Sue stood up from the table and grabbed her lemonade, leaving without our acknowledgement of her question.

"No problem, Mom!" Alice called after her retreating figure. Sue waved a hand over her shoulder.

"So, does anyone have room for dessert?" Bella looked pointedly at Emmett, whose face lit up with a smile.

"Is it Sue's apple pie?" His eyes were taking on a fevered look.

"Yep." She replied with a smirk, and a popped "p."

"Bella, do you know how much I could kiss you right now?" Emmett was grinning from ear-to-ear. I gave him a hairy eyeball. "Easy bro, no harm intended." He held his hands up in surrender at me.

Bella's face took in mine and she lowered her lashes to leer at me.

"What? I didn't say anything. He's the one soiling your virtue over pie." She let out a low chuckle.

"Soiling my virtue? Really, Edward. You crack me up sometimes!"

"Only sometimes?" I asked with a crooked smile.

She got up from the table and playfully smacked me on the shoulder before she went into the kitchen. I took the opportunity to watch her curvaceous backside walk through the door.

Then I heard Emmett chuckle. I turned my attention back to my brother's knowing grin, which earned him another hairy eyeball.

Bella returned quickly with a whole pie and several small plates. She went to Emmett's side of the table and proceeded to set the pie in the middle of the table. As she leaned over the table, Emmett gasped.

"Banshee! You have a rockin' tatt." He reached up to pull her low ponytail further to the side where it had shifted when she leaned in. I could see it now too, and remembered the first day I had seen her. Had it really only been a week ago? It felt like it had been a lifetime. I had actually forgotten about seeing the tattoo that day, and her hair always seemed to be down the few times we had been together.

"Why, thank you, Em. I forget it's there sometimes; I only got it a little while back. She stood and turned, her back to the table, and pulled her hair completely over her shoulder, so everyone could see it.

It was beautifully done; an artistic, tribal style guitar, with flowing lines and curves. It fit her perfectly. I had never seen a girl with a tattoo that actually looked like it belonged on her. It was quite a turn on. I wanted to trace it with my fingertips and possibly lick it. _Where the hell did that come from? _The girl was something else.

"Jasper has a tattoo. Don't you, Jas?" Emmett turned to Jasper, who was looking almost mortified. I didn't know he had one, how did Emmett know?

He cleared his throat nervously as he reached for a plate and a slice of pie. "Yes, I do, Emmett." He glared at Emmett, and Alice looked as though she might pass out.

How had I missed what Bella had seen so quickly? They were practically drooling all over one another during lunch, and now Alice's face changed to one of curiosity.

"What's your tattoo of, Jasper? And _where _is it?" Bella's tone was light, but I detected a small layer of laughter under it. I knew she was watching Alice and her reactions to Jasper all through lunch. We had conveniently placed them next to one another when we sat down and Bella had pushed Emmett into his chair. The air between them had been thick enough to cut with a knife all afternoon.

"Uh, well, it's a bull. I got it on the rodeo circuit last year, and got into a shit-ton of trouble when dad found out." Alice's stare turned even more curious and even took on a bit of a hungry look. Who'd have thought she'd be into tattooed guys? Okay, well maybe it was just _Jasper_ with a tattoo that she's into.

"Well that answers one question. Now, can we see it?" Bella asked enthusiastically. She was incorrigible; she could see his embarrassment and just kept digging. _Note to self: Never get on her bad side._

Jasper flushed but stood up with a determined look on his face. His hands reached down to the button on his jeans, I shouted "Dude? I don't think I want to see it now!"

"Relax, man. I ain't gonna show you my junk or anything." He quickly glanced at Alice, whose mouth was starting to catch flies. I waved him on. "Fine. Show us."

He popped the button and shoved down the right side of his waistband, revealing a charging bull, just to the inside of his hipbone. I had seen all I needed to see and shifted my eyes back to Bella. She had a knowing smirk on her face as she took in Alice's crimson blush.

"That's cool, Jasper. Do you plan on getting any more?" Her interest left Alice room to ogle him more. It was becoming quite comical. Any minute now, I expected her to either fall completely off her chair or jump his bones. I couldn't discern the emotions on her face well enough to decide which scenario would actually happen. Before Alice completely lost her composure, Jasper buttoned back up and sat down, turning his attention to his pie.

"I might. I really don't remember getting this one. I was a bit plastered. I took a good spill that afternoon and some of the older fellas took me out to drink to my first hardcore tumble. When I woke up the next morning, El Toro was here, and I had a hangover that was worse than all the bruises I got from the spill." He looked genuinely confused about the origins of the tattoo.

"Well, I plan on getting at least one more. I haven't decided what it will be yet though." Bella glanced at me as she spoke, as if to gauge my reaction. I remained placid on the surface. I thought it would be even hotter if she had two tattoos that I could lick.

We, meaning Emmett, finished off the pie in record time and I was beginning to feel a nap coming on when Bella asked if I'd like to take a walk with her. I suggested cleaning up first, and she agreed. With five sets of hands, it was quick work. We soon left a still-flushed Alice with Jasper and Emmett on the front porch.

We joined hands and quietly walked through the trees in the back yard. There was a trail that led off to the campsite where we found our feet slowly shuffling along it.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about some things." _Uh oh, here it comes. Is this the thing that Emmett mentioned?_ She was biting her lip and looking at me with an odd expression.

It shifted between determination and fear.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I promise not to judge or interrupt." I gazed back at her with as much sincerity as I could muster through my apprehension. She took a deep breath and squeezed my hand fiercely.

"I left Phoenix because of a bad relationship. Well, that and my mother got remarried. My mother and I are not really what you'd call close. I think that to her I was just a check most of the time. She never mistreated me, but I was always the adult in the relationship.

She's flighty and can be a real bitch when she wants to be. I had been contemplating moving up here for a while now and with the things that happened, well, it all just came to a head." She paused as if waiting for me to say something. I gripped her hand a bit harder and gave her a small nod.

"So the guy thing," she took a deep breath. "His name is Jacob Black. I knew him for years before we started dating. I thought I could trust him, but then things turned to shit, on his part, and it got really ugly." I tried to keep my expression open, but it was hard. All I could see was red. I was angry with a guy I didn't know, for unknown reasons, and part of me wanted to hit him.

"After we started dating he turned very possessive and accused me of whoring around with guys who had been our friends for years, and even with my best girl friend Angela.

There were clues to his hostility, but I just didn't want to see them. I essentially let things with him get out of control. The last straw came when he hit Angela, after accusing us of being lesbians. I tried to fight him, but he wound up breaking my hand." Her words continued. My logical brain registered them and took them in, but the primal Neanderthal side of my brain kept screaming _MINE! Kill the thing that hurt something of mine!_ I was working extra hard to focus on her, and not my anger. I hadn't felt anger like this since my mother had passed away. It was making it hard to breathe.

"…he spent some time in Juvie, but he's out now, according to Angela, and he's tried to call me several times. Which is why I got a new number and a new phone." She stopped talking for a moment and logic kicked back in. She was waiting for me to say something.

A million thoughts ran through my head at once. I couldn't go caveman on the situation, that's what _he _did. Then I caught the last part of what she had said.

"He's tried to call you? When? Did you talk to him?" My questions came out through gritted teeth and I was sure she could hear the venom in my voice. _Damn, I hit that territorial chord didn't I? _Her eyes darted away from me and she began to withdraw her hand from mine. I grasped hers even tighter. She couldn't pull away from me now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm not mad at you. Please understand that. Don't pull away from me. I just want to know what's going on. Please tell me." My voice was just above a whisper and I was desperately trying to curb my emotions, seeing how they were affecting her.

"He's tried to call me several times, but I have ignored him every time. If I don't recognize the number, I just let it go to voicemail. I don't want him to know where I am, though he may have already figured it out. But I don't think he'll come up here. He doesn't have a car, just a motorcycle, and this would be a long way for him to drive. I just wanted to get everything out in the open Edward. If it's too much for you to take all my baggage on I understand." My mouth dropped open as I gaped at her last words.

"What do you mean, Bella? Do you think I wouldn't want to be with you just because you have a crazy ex-boyfriend?" What was going through this girl's head? She was acting like I would hate her because a psycho broke her hand.

"Well, it has crossed my mind. You have to understand that I was, for lack of a better term, _broken_, for quite some time afterwards. I felt like I should have seen things better than what I did. Handled them differently. Then Angela wouldn't have gotten hurt and neither would I. I just let him take over. It was wrong, and it caused a lot of pain, in more than the physical way." We were still walking up the quiet trail and her fingers were laced through mine and flexing every so often, as though she was using my hand as a stress ball.

"Edward, I want you to understand something. He made me realize several things about myself. I am never going to change who I am for you, or anyone. I have worked too hard to get past what happened with Jake, and I just can't let someone take over my life again."

Was she trying to break up with me? We'd only been seeing each other for a week. I didn't even think you could call it dating yet. I stopped us under a large maple tree on the side of the trail. I turned to face her and gently took her chin in my free hand.

"Bella, I don't want to take over your life. I have no desire to change you in any way, shape, or form. I'm not like that. You are a wonderful, vibrant person; changing you would take all of that away. I like you for who you are, Bella. I don't think anything about you needs to be altered. Uniqueness is hard to find these days." I was looking into her eyes to try and decipher the thoughts running through her mind. Her warm, expressive eyes were staring right back into mine.

"So just like that, you're gonna pick up my baggage off the carousel, walk out of the airport, and jump in the Bella taxi like Moses parting the Red Sea?" If it weren't for the seriousness of the conversation I would have burst out laughing. This girl said things in the oddest way. She was intriguing to the point of it being painful. I couldn't see a day when I wouldn't want to have her near me.

"Do I have to grow a beard first? _I think that may take a while_." She smiled at my comment and I felt my heart grow lighter.

"Nah, they're scratchy." Just like that all, was right between us.

"Can I ask something of you, though? Will you please let me know if he gets your new number and starts harassing you? I don't want him bothering you." I knew I could never demand anything of her; she was too independent. She reminded me of my mom more and more.

"Yes, I think I can do that." With that I reached down and pressed my lips to hers. The tingle it sent through me reached down to my toes and rebounded back up to my heart.

This girl wouldn't change for me, but I was going to do everything in my power to be what she wanted me to be. If she'd let me.

Our kiss lingered on, and her small hand reached up to grasp the front of my shirt. She moaned a bit into my mouth and the noise went straight to my jeans, making them a bit uncomfortable. I gently pulled away, locking eyes with her.

"Since it seems to be confession day, I guess I have a few things I should tell you." Her face was a mask of curiosity and I smirked at her. "I'm not an axe murderer, Bella." The hand grasping my shirt smacked my chest playfully.

"Okay, mister. Spill." She was smiling now, and I felt a bit more at ease telling her what I had never told another person before. Though I was sure Emmett probably knew.

"Well, I'm a virgin, Bella." I was holding my breath waiting for her reaction. I didn't think the situation was all that horrible myself, but I knew that most seventeen-year-olds were sexually active, and I was a teensy bit self-conscious of it.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back. Her chocolate eyes were wide and full of an emotion I couldn't really place.

"Wow. I mean, that's not a bad thing, not at all. But, can I ask why?"

How to put this? I had never thought past telling her, I just needed to get it out there.

"I guess I have always been waiting for the right girl. See, my mom…" This was going to be tougher than I thought. "…She wasn't supposed to be able to have any more children after Emmett. I was quite a surprise. She spent six months on bed rest, and was coddled by my dad, and grandparents like she was an invalid. Which she practically was. When I was born, she doted on me. She always did. Everyone knew I was the miracle child and I got treated like that until I was old enough to protest it. She was always telling me how to treat a lady, and what to do around them. Of course she was telling Em, too, but I think it only scratched the surface with him. He's a gentleman, and treats girls right, but he teases me and tells me I take things a bit far when it comes to girls."

"Is that why you haven't had many girlfriends?" Her question took me by surprise.

"How do you know how many girlfriends I've had?"

"Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They all told me that you weren't really the dating type. That the few girls you've dated never lasted long." Once again, my brother had stuck his nose in my private life. The giant pain in my ass.

"Well they're right. Most girls just aren't interesting to me. They can be so trivial, plain, and one-dimensional. I look at girls like Jessica and I want to gag. She's superficial and very annoying. Do you understand what I mean? I need a girl who is more than just a pretty face. Though they come in handy." I smiled at her lovely face and hoped she understood what I meant.

"I can get that, Edward. I have very little use for those kinds of people myself. I have never had a lot of girl friends for of that very reason." _Oh thank God, she understood. The last girl I tried to explain this to accused me of dumping her because I was secretly gay and didn't want to come out of the closet. That was ugly._

"When my mom passed away, I was devastated. I barely spoke for six months. She was my everything, I was so mad at the world for taking her from me, from us. My dad was a wreck, Emmett threw himself into sports, and I moped around. When I came out of the haze I was in, I swore to myself I would find a girl like her, one that she would approve of. Loving, independent, fun, beautiful, smart and musical. My mother had a wonderful gift for music."

"The night I met you, you played her favorite song. It was like she was there with me again. She felt so close. I was completely mesmerized by you. I know it all sounds very Freudian of me, but when I started dating I measured every girl by her. Would they get her wacky jokes? Or know how to play Tchaikovsky and then follow it up with Joni Mitchell? Would they give as good as they got, and not take shit from anyone? All these things, they're important to me, Bella. Not only because of her, but I think that I need someone like that. I can't just settle for any girl. I'm not like Jasper, dating random girls, or like Emmett, who always picks out the pretty ones just because he likes to make them giggle. I'd like to find that girl and hold onto her forever."

"Edward, that's a lot for a girl to live up to. I'm not sure…"

"Bella," I cut her off. "I know it is, but I would like to believe that you are that girl. Everything about you draws me in. I want to get to know each and every little thing about you. Please, please say you'll let me in." I had gone too far. She would walk away now. I just knew it. My brain just couldn't stop my mouth from spewing word vomit.

"Edward, how can I resist you when you say please?" My face felt like it was going to break from the size of the smile it was sprouting. I grabbed her up in my arms and squeezed her until she squealed. She had made me so deliriously happy that I couldn't see straight. When I released her, she placed a gentle kiss on my lips. That was all the reassurance I needed.

We walked back to the house slowly, pausing to kiss here and there. We talked about our mothers and the huge differences between them. The fact that her mom didn't really have much interest in her saddened me. I was glad she had Charlie. He was a great man. She had Sue too, and I'm sure that she treated Bella like her own daughter. That woman had a heart of gold.

"Are you busy tomorrow, Edward?"

"Nope, just doing some work around the barn, and maybe some training. Why?"

"I was wondering if you were serious about those riding lessons." She glanced at me from under her eyelashes.

"Sure I was serious. Were you?"

"Yes. I'd really like to learn to ride better."

"Well then, I do believe we have a date." I couldn't wait for her to see my passion; my horses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella pulled up in her truck at exactly 9 o'clock. I stepped off the porch to meet her.

As I opened her door for her she stepped out and placed her arms around my waist and tilted her head up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and quickly reached down to give her a kiss. She returned it and slipped her tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth to meet her inquisition. We continued kissing until we had to come up for air. I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She laughed up at me.

"Come on, let's get started before my ass realizes what it's in for." It was my turn to laugh now. I threw my arm around her shoulder and turned towards the barn.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I had things planned that she would probably be uncomfortable with.

"Do you have something weird planned out here, Edward?" Her expression was guarded. I quickly put her fears to rest.

"No, nothing weird. I just want to know if you trust me in this."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

We walked into the barn and she glanced around to take in her surroundings.

"This barn is huge!" She was taking in all of the amenities that I had dad put in when we moved up here. This barn was really my baby. I was serious when it came to my horses and their welfare. Fourteen stalls, tack room, the office with a bedroom/bathroom addition, wash rack, hay loft, dry stall. I wanted more, but figured I could always add on later. "You even have an indoor arena?"

"Yes, I insisted on it, with the craptastic weather we get in winter I needed a place to ride. I figured it would be a good place to start your lessons too, since the ground is softer in here."

"Thanks, Edward. That's very thoughtful of you." She flashed a grin up at me.

I walked her over to the last stall on the left. My quarter horse, Steel, was already sticking his head out at the sound of our voices. "Bella, this is my horse, Steel. He's going to be your teacher today."

"The horse is going to be my teacher?"

"Yep. He's got more skills than me." She reached out a tentative hand to him and he nudged her with his muzzle. "He likes you already." She smirked.

I quickly stepped off to the tack room to grab his saddle and bridle. Once I had him all ready to go, I led them both out into the arena. I clipped a forty foot lead-line onto his halter and dropped it on the ground to help Bella up.

"Okay, here's the deal. I want to see you ride first. Then, I'll determine what it is that you need help on. I'll keep him on the line but you'll be in control of the reins. Can you handle that?"

She stared at me like I had two heads. "Of course I can handle that. I can ride. I just can't stay on."

I backpedaled a little. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to sound condescending. I just wanted you to feel comfortable."

"It's okay. I know you've only got my safety in mind. Just remember, I'm not that fragile, I've been tackled before you know." Ugh. She had to bring that up. It made me think of how her body molded to mine as we landed on the ground. _Concentrate, man. _

"Yeah, I do. So get started, missy!" She picked up the reins and Steel perked up. He knew his job, and was awaiting her commands. She gently touched her foot to his side and he stepped off at a walk. I watched her form and his ears. All of his attention was on her. That was a good sign. She had her heels down, her back fairly straight. Her hands were a little high, but not too bad. She did know the general ideas of riding then. Her form was just a bit off though. "Pick up a trot whenever you're ready."

She nodded at me and walked a few more paces before clicking her tongue at him, asking for more speed. He complied automatically. Her form turned to complete and utter chaos. She was all over the saddle and Steel's ears were twitching like mad. "Alright. Stop for a minute. I want to adjust your stirrups and fix a few things."

I went to her when she stopped and put her stirrups up a notch. "Now I want you to keep your heels down just like you were, but I want you to tilt back on your butt more. You're center of balance is too far forward. That's why you bounce like a rag doll. Off you go again." I stepped back toward the center of the arena and watched her closely again.

Once again, she looked okay until she started to trot. It was better than last time, but still off-kilter. Her hands were clenching the reins, and her upper body was stiff as a board. The bouncing was less noticeable this go around. Instead of stopping her, I decided to call out corrections instead.

"Bella, relax. Loosen your grip on the reins, try to drop your hands, almost as though you were pointing your fingers at his shoulders." She glanced sideways at me, and nodded. I saw her hands open minutely, as the angle of her elbows changed. It was like watching in slow motion as her body ever so slowly drooped to the side and she went tumbling off.

As she hit the ground, Steel stopped and looked at her as if to say "What're you doin' down there?" I ran over to see her lovely face erupt into laughter.

"Well, I would ask if you're okay, but I'm assuming the laughter speaks for itself." I was chuckling along with her.

"Yes, it does. Though I have to say I felt like I was getting the hang of it there for a second." I reached a hand down to help her up. When she took it, I yanked her up into a hug and kissed her forehead. She was still chortling and the feel of her in my arms was overwhelming. I could stand here like this forever.

**Well it's not really a cliffie...more riding lessons coming in the future. **

**Have you ever fallen off a horse? I have, more times than I can count. **


	10. Chapter 10

**First off - Oh. My. God. I am so unbelievably floored that I have been nominated for the Indies! Whoever did that, you are the shizzz. As for the rest of you, please go vote!**

**Three Forks and The Cullens of Hazzard (co-written with Shalu) are both nominated.**

**I made a play list for the next few chapters, if this linky doesn't work, let me know!**

**www(dot)playlist(dot)com / playlist / 16740362251 / standalone**

**I have more to say but I'll do it at the end…Read, my pretties, Read!**

**Ch 10**

**BPOV**

Standing in Edward's arms I almost forgot why I was here. Riding. Yeah. That was it. Riding.

"So, I fell off. Aren't I supposed to get back on?" I smirked up at his intense, mossy eyes.

"Yep. But with a few minor changes, I think." He squeezed me quickly and then released me - though if I was correct, it was reluctantly.

I was reluctant for him to let me go, too. I was beginning to feel more than a mere attachment to him. He was just so damn good looking. I knew I promised myself that I would take this slow, but my hormones were getting the best of me. When he touched me, it was like a lightning in my veins; my heart thundered in my chest. I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, just be near me. I wasn't a virgin, but my limited experience still had a heavy pull on my heart. I refused to think about _him_ anymore. Especially that way. When Edward told me he was a virgin, I fervently wished I could have told him the same thing.

Sadly, I couldn't. I hoped it wouldn't make a difference to him.

Edward turned to his horse, whistled quietly and I watched, mesmerized, as the horse came to his side. He picked up the lead line and walked him towards the main area of the barn again.

Yep. He looked good walking away, too. _Many thanks go out to the makers of Wranglers. They had to be women._

When he reached the gate, he stopped and dropped the line again. He quickly removed Steel's saddle and bridle, leaving him with only his halter on. He took the tack and disappeared into the hall. When he returned, he was carrying something that resembled a saddle blanket. He efficiently placed it on the horse, and secured it with an easy grace.

I noticed a slight feeling of apprehension start to rise in my chest. I knew I had no reason to be afraid, but it was there nonetheless.

His well-toned form turned back toward me, then he smiled. I felt my face return the sentiment as he walked to me, Steel following obediently behind.

"Have you ever ridden bareback, Bella?" _Oh. My. God. Get your mind out of the gutter Isabella Marie! _

"Um, No?" That was supposed to be a statement, not a question_. Idiot._

"So this will be your first time, then." _Do not reply to that. Do not reply to that. _

"Yeah." _Christ, my intelligence knows no bounds today._

"You told me you'd been taking yoga for balance, so we're going to put it to the test. When I told you to relax your hands, did you notice what happened?" He was gently patting Steel's neck as he spoke to me, I was slightly off-kilter watching his hand. _I wonder what he could do with those…stopstopstop. _

"That's when I fell off. Duh." Again, with the intelligence, Bella.

"Well, that's when I realized your, er, problem. It's not horrible, lots of people do it. You ride with all of your balance in your hands. You rely on them to dictate your movements with the horse. You just need to learn to ride with your body instead."

_I will not comment. _

"You say that like it's a simple fix."

"Well, truly it is. It's just a bit of thinking, and changing your seat. Come here and I'll help you up." He gestured for me to put my foot in his hand so he could boost me up. I was almost dreading him touching me again at that moment. Almost.

He tossed me up on the horse like I weighed no more than a feather. It was very strange to have so little between my body and the horse. I felt every twitch of his skin.

"Alright?" He asked lightly. I nodded, still getting used to the different feel of this. It made me feel vulnerable.

"Now, I want you to sit almost like you would sit on a chair. Roll back on your bottom, and bend your knees a bit. Good. Shift your upper body a little, your shoulders need to be back but relaxed." I tried to comply with his directions, my comfort was returning with each moment, though the apprehension was still in the background.

"What should I do with my hands, Edward?" I wiggled my fingers at him, evoking that crooked little smirk that I was beginning to relish. It was rather elusive.

"Just relax them at your sides for the time being. They'll find their own way as you get the hang of this." He was checking the girth on the pad and I was ogling his hands again.

_Ugh. Concentrate!_

"Are you ready, Bella? We'll just let him walk around until you feel like you're comfortable." I nodded at him, and he winked back.

Steel was walking in a lazy circle around Edward as I concentrated on staying on. The adjustments he had me make were weird to me, but I could feel how my center of balance was different. My hands had naturally gravitated to the tops of my thighs. After a few minutes of Edward calling out minor adjustments, and more lazy circles, I thought I was

confident enough to pick up the pace.

"Edward? Can we try going a little faster now? I think I'm ready." I shot a quick grin in his direction.

"Bella, I'm just standing here. You are in control. Tell Steel what you want him to do. Remember, you'll need to roll back a bit more when he trots or you'll bounce yourself off." He was watching me intently, and I found that I liked his gaze on me more and more.

I quietly clicked to Steel and rolled my hips back as I felt his pace pick up. It was a very slow trot, as though he knew I was apprehensive. I concentrated harder on centering my body, staring down at his shoulders.

"Bella, look up. Focus your eyes between his ears. You're doing great, just look up."

I lifted my chin so it was level; my eyes naturally peered directly between the horse's ears. I was trying not to bounce like I was on a pogo stick, but that was easier said than done. I could tell I was leaning to the side and reached out for a handful of mane for something to grab on to. As soon as I changed my body's position, I felt my balance go to directly to hell. No hand-basket. No shortbus. Straight to Hell. And the upcoming ground.

"Shit!" I yelled as I hit the ground again. Edward was at my side instantly, squatting down next to me, one hand on my back. Steel had stopped a few feet away, and was giving me a "stupid human" look again.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" His tone was so concerned, it was almost enough to stomp out the aggravation at my lack of skills.

"Yep. I'm fine. My ego is bruised more than my ass. Dammit! I was doing so well. I was, wasn't I?" I had assumed that I was doing well anyway. It felt more natural than any other time I had ridden before.

"Yes, sweetheart. You were doing really well. I'm impressed, it's much more difficult to trot than to canter when riding bareback." His eyes were glittering as he spoke to me. They were so green, and the laughter he was holding in was visible in their depths.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that, _sweetheart?_" I squinted up at him, and his lips twitched at my use of his endearment.

"You need to figure these things out for yourself. Um, is that okay? I mean, that I called you that? If it's not, I won't do it again." He seemed bashful all of a sudden, and it was completely effing adorable.

"Yes, Edward. It's fine. I actually kind of liked it. Now, will you help me up?" I held my hand out to him and waited for him to pull me up, hoping to wind up in his arms again.

Instead he sat down facing me, holding my hand, our hips touching.

"Bella, I know I said so many things yesterday, and I probably shouldn't have said it all at once like that. I'm sure it was overwhelming for you. I just wanted to…"

I put my fingers on his lips, stopping his spewage.

"Edward, really, I told you already. You're willing to take me for who I am, with all my craziness and quirks that you haven't even seen yet. That means much more to me than you could ever know. Don't over-think this thing between us. Just let it happen."

His lips kissed my fingertips, then he sighed pulling them away. "Would you like to stay for dinner, sweetheart?"

"Why yes, sugarlips, I'd love to." His head flew back and he let out a laugh so loud it startled Steel.

"Sugarlips? Couldn't you come up with anything more masculine?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him as his twinkling eyes met mine. "It was the first thing that came to mind. How about dearest? No. Umm, Asshat?" His face grew dark. "Okay, no to the Asshat. What about Cowboy?" I said it with just a hint of lust, because his eyes were taking on that leer that I saw the other night, and it made him look so hot.

It had the right effect. His eyes crinkled a bit at the corners and the crooked grin emerged.

"Perfect, sweetheart."

That crooked grin leaned over and kissed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We spent the rest of the day wandering around the barn, Edward introduced me to Rosalie's crazy bitch of a horse, Leah. She was beautiful, but the moment we approached her stall, she threw her head back and bared her teeth. I commented on how much she looked like Rosalie at that moment. Edward damn near passed out from laughing so hard.

The rest of his horses were much more amiable, the young colt that was sick last week even nuzzled me as I scratched his ears. Edward was so relaxed around the barn, he really looked like he belonged there. I knew that in my mind's eye I would always see him in this barn. His posture open, hands gently touching soft noses, offering a pat, or scratch. Knowing eyes taking in fluid lines, manes, tails, hooves. Tight wranglers pooling over his scuffed boots, gracefully walking down the hall, pausing in front of each stall. Lightly tanned hands, lifting hay, cleaning tack. This barn was just an extension of him. All of these pieces were in his make-up, part and parcel of him. I knew that in this place he was whole.

Did I truly fit into this with him? I had no real idea. I hoped that I did. I liked this barn, I liked Edward, probably more than I should already. I wouldn't change to fit in, but I would damn well try to find my place, my place with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a grand affair. Not.

I helped Edward prepare a "meat and potatoes" meal, fit for a king. Okay, well fit for Emmett. Which meant large. With very little green. Unless you counted the table cloth. I had made redskin garlic potatoes, and whipped up a salad, (Edward and I would eat it) and that's when I noticed the number of steaks he was prepping to put on the grill.

"Edward, how much do you think I'm going to eat?" I gestured to the six steaks.

We were standing on the small patio behind the house. Which was absolutely gorgeous. Like a giant log cabin. The kitchen was amazing, outfitted with all the latest stainless steel appliances. I wondered who had done the decorating. It had an almost feminine feel, but I supposed that Elizabeth Cullen had made a good impression on her boys and husband. I knew that she had spent time here, and perhaps she had done some of the decorating then. It was a clean place for a bachelor's home. Cleaner than Charlie's would be, if it wasn't for Sue. I was rather impressed that they could all cook. Though it seemed to revolve around grilling. Not that I was a culinary expert. Far from it, unfortunately.

"Oh, Jasper will be over soon. He always gets excited for Steak Saturdays." He placed the steaks on the grill and then turned back to me. "Before he gets here, I should tell you the news. He texted me about a half hour ago. He broke up with Jessica. He didn't go into detail, he just said to bring on the steak. So, I guess that's one hurdle we no longer have to cross." He shrugged, but the smile on his face was full of mischief.

"Well, I guess it's good news then. Since we're not Jessica." I said with a giggle.

"Yep. I'm kinda surprised that Alice hasn't texted you that Jessica called her crying. Jessica thinks that Alice is her best buddy."

I knew that Alice hung out with Jessica quite a bit, shopping and such. They got along well, even though Jessica wasn't much smarter than a single-cell organism.

"You sure know a lot about things for a guy who mostly keeps to himself." His eyebrows shot up, making his face comical.

"Just because I don't date doesn't mean I don't observe things around me. Plus, Alice complains about how Jessica describes things in detail. Things, I very kindly told her, I never wanted to hear about."

"Eww. TMI. Remind me to tell Alice I don't want to hear about them either. There's not enough brain bleach in the world to rid my mind of those visuals." I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried to think of cute things like puppies.

"Gentlemen, let the consuming of char-grilled meat, and cold beer commence!" Jasper's voice preceded him onto the patio. When he saw me he stopped abruptly. "Well, let me amend that proclamation to include a lady! How are you, Bella? Tetris score higher than mine, yet?" He looked mighty damn chipper for a guy who just dumped his girl.

"I'm good, Jasper! But my Tetris score is sorely lacking, I must confess. I have had other things to do lately." Like scheming how to get you and a hyper little pixie together.

"Yeah, like ogling wet men in your yard." His boyish grin appeared like magic.

"Well, you have to admit Tetris doesn't hold a candle to a wet t-shirt contest. Sans t-shirts." I glanced over at Edward and noticed he was blushing slightly while tending the steaks.

After Emmett ate everything but his dinner plate, he and Jasper cleared away the dishes while Edward and I grabbed poker chips and cards. We spent the next two hours gathered around the table talking and playing cards. Texas Hold 'Em was the game of choice for the evening. I won quite a few hands before Emmett cleaned my clock.

The rodeo was a popular topic of conversation and I found out that Jasper and The Ice Queen were heading over on Thursday evening to prepare for the festivities.

"So, are you guys going to stay for the weekend, or just the day?" Jasper asked while dealing this hand. Edward lent me some chips so I could ante up.

"Bella, do you think Charlie would let you go for the whole weekend? There's so much to do if we stayed. We could take the camper, and you and Alice can have the bedroom. I know dad wouldn't mind." Edward was practically humming with excitement as he spoke.

A whole weekend away, with Edward? Well that's a no-brainer. I was in even if Charlie disagreed, though I didn't figure he would.

"I don't think it would be a problem. Especially if Alice goes, too. He's pretty cool that way." I was watching Jasper's face as I said Alice's name. His eyes widened momentarily, but his expression gave nothing else away.

I lost that hand. Then another. So I decided that it was time for me to leave the boys to their own devices. They were planning to stay up, play cards, and drink beer all night.

Edward walked me to my truck, where he opened the door for me. When I climbed in I turned my body sideways in the seat, bringing my face level with his.

"Bella." His face was dark and predatory again. His breath blew across my cheeks, smelling faintly of beer. I leaned in, meeting his lips with mine.

I felt his hands grip my knees as he moved his body in closer to mine. I noticed the rush of tingliness shoot through my body. His proximity was doing wild things to my heart rate. He was standing between my knees and I could feel the heat rolling off of him.

Our lips moved gently over each other, slipping, nipping, caressing, pushing, pulling. When I opened my mouth, his tongue slowly reached in to touch mine, and I reached up and put my hands in his glorious hair.

We continued our sweet exploration until a foghorn jolted us apart.

"Fucking Emmett." Edward muttered.

"You'll pay for that, Lug Nut!" I shouted toward the laughter on the porch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got home there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I'd bet my last set of guitar strings that it belonged to Jessica.

Joy.

Maybe I could sneak in without being noticed. I crept in the front door, not quite ala Scooby Doo-style, but treading lightly. I had just put my foot on the first stair when I heard Alice's voice coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Beezer? Is that you?" Damn. I could just pretend I didn't hear her, right?

"Bellaaaaa. Come in here and join us for ice cream." Could the girl not talk like a normal person? Her voice whined like a mosquito in my ear.

Turning towards the kitchen I prepared myself for an onslaught of girliness.

_UGH_. Yep. Pink PJs, hair curlers, facial masks, and a half gallon of chocolate ice cream greeted me when I walked into the room. Both of them were eating from the carton with spoons. Jessica's face was slightly puffy, and her eyes were rimmed in red. Alice's face looked relieved to see me.

"Impromptu slumber party?" I asked, pretending I didn't already know the reasoning behind this little scene.

"Jasper he - he broke up…" _Ruh-Roh, Raggy_. She was going to start the waterworks.I was never a fan of the waterworks. Not that I never cried, I'd surely done my fair share, but I never did where others could see. Not even Renee. Angela had seen me cry, but since she was too, it was comforting one another, not just her listening to me.

"Oh. Well. That's too bad." What was I supposed to say? I was secretly happy that he did it.

After a few intense, snot and tear filled moments, she was back to eating ice cream with abandon. Alice looked torn. I could see the hurt for her friend. But I could also see the underlying current of her own emotions. Happiness, anger, reluctance. She still thought she was out of his league. _Oh, little pixie, don't worry. Matchmaker Bella is here. It will be fixed soon._

Of course, Jessica would hate me, and probably Alice. A minor price to pay, if you asked me. Jasper and Alice needed to be a couple. I could just feel it.

I excused myself as soon as I could, which was an agonizing hour later. I went to my room and took a quick shower before climbing into bed. I wasn't tired yet, so I grabbed a book and turned on my iPod, hoping reading would relax my mind.

So many things had changed for me in such a short time. I was reeling with all of the newness of it. Friends, family, new experiences. Things I hadn't had in quite a while.

Yes, I had lived with my maternal unit, but it wasn't like she was motherly. I had quite a few friends before Jake, but I grew distant with most of them because of him.

I was drifting in thought and my brain was barely recognizing the words on the pages in front of me when I heard my phone beep. A text message. I grabbed it out of my jeans pocket on the floor, where I had left them to get into the shower.

_Bella, R U still up? ~ E_

It was Edward.

_Yep. What's up? ;P B$_

_Not much. Just taking a break. U? ~E_

_In bed. Reading. B$_

_Oh. Am I interrupting? ~E_

_No. I was really just hiding from Jess & Al. B$_

_UGH. I would 2 ~E_

_U guys having fun? B$_

_Oh yeah. Em is kicking our asses. ~E_

_Ha! Now u know how it feels. B$_

_What R U doing 2morrow? ~E_

_Laundry. Why? B$_

_Wanna come over again? ~E_

_What time? B$_

_Breakfast will be at 10 ~E_

_See U then. B$_

_G'nite Sweetheart. ~E_

_G'nite Cowboy. B$_

I barely remembered turning off the lamp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slept better than I had in ages. I didn't know the reason, but I hoped that whatever relaxed me, it would happen again.

The perky pixie didn't pounce on my bed at the butt-crack of dawn so I actually slept until eight o'clock. I briefly wondered if Jessica was still here as I stepped into the shower. After I dried my hair, I threw it in a messy bun and picked out my favorite t-shirt, which had a giant heart and two slices of bacon on it, and beat up jeans. My perfectly worn Doc Martens completed my ensemble. I was all about the casual.

Alice's exuberant knock boomed through my room, just before her tiny body shot through the door and onto my bed.

"Oh, thank the sweet baby Jesus she's gone! I don't think I could take another minute of the crying and Jasper-hating. Why are you up and dressed this early?" Her fashion critical eyes ran over my attire.

"I'm going over to Edward's for breakfast." She looked drained, but chipper as ever. I grabbed my cell off the nightstand and turned to her. "Would you like me to see if there's enough for one more?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not private, Emmett and Jasper are there, too." Her smile glowed brighter than the sun. I pressed send and waited for Edward to pick up.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He answered in a gravelly voice. They must have been up late.

"Good morning, Edward. Is there room for one more at the breakfast table?" I heard ruffling and muted noises in the background.

"Shit. Sorry. I didn't plan on sleeping this late. Yeah, there's plenty of room. See you shortly then?" He must have just gotten up.

"Is there anything we can bring?"

"No, just your beautiful self, and the pixie." I heard a bump and a mumbled, though rather obnoxious, expletive.

"Edward, don't rush, Alice isn't even ready yet. We'll see you in a bit."

He said goodbye and hung up the phone. Alice was already flying down the hall to her room.

Thirty minutes later we'll pulled up in front of the house. Alice had gone with a t-shirt, jeans, and boots, too. Her t-shirt was emblazoned with the logo _without ME it's just AWESO_. Never were truer words written.

We entered the house knocking and opening the door simultaneously. Alice, of course, accompanied her entrance with an ear-splitting "Get the hell out of bed, Emmett, you lazyass!" To which the giant answered, "Come drag me out of it prissy-britches!"

Alice was up the stairs in a flash, and much girlish screaming ensued. Somehow I didn't think it was Alice doing the screaming.

Edward was in the kitchen, mixing, frying and cursing.

"What can I do to help?" I approached him cautiously as I had never seen him this agitated.

He turned to me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Mmm. That's what I needed. Maybe you could give me a few more of those?" I was only happy to oblige.

"Okay, now, seriously what can I do to help?" He gestured to the toaster, as he stirred the eggs on the stove.

"Toast, please. I have to finish these. Everything else is ready to go." I made my way to the toaster and worked my way through half the loaf before Jasper entered the kitchen.

"Need me to set the table, man?" He was rumpled, and his bed-head hair stuck up like a hedgehog.

"Yes, please, Jas. Alice is dragging Emmett out of bed as we speak." Jasper's face exploded into a riot of emotions, his hand going straight to his hair.

"Okay. Be right back." He flew out of the kitchen and I could hear water running in the half bath down the hall.

"I think you should've left him looking like a hedgehog."

Edward gave a chuckle. "Nah. He holds grudges. I wouldn't want him to remember that at an inopportune time."

I carried the toast and bacon into the dining room, where Jasper was quickly setting the table and looking less like a finger-in-a-light-socket victim.

Edward walked in with a giant bowl of scrambled eggs, another of fried potatoes, and a basket filled with biscuits. We both returned to the kitchen, he grabbed another plate of sausage, and a bowl of gravy while I grabbed orange juice, coffee, and milk.

As we set down our load, thundering footsteps tumbled down to our ears. Suddenly, Emmett bounded through the doorway with a laughing Alice perched on his back. He unceremoniously dumped his monkey into a chair and swept me up into a one armed hug.

"Morning, Banshee! Yum. This looks delish, I'm famished." I laughed at his exuberance.

After that the room filled with the sounds of forks scraping plates, contented sighs, and mumbled requests for more.

Edward and I kept a constant silent conversation going throughout the meal; watching Alice and Jasper, and occasionally touching hands and knees under the table.

When most of the food was demolished, chatter started back up again.

"So, Pixie, did Banshee tell you about going to the rodeo this weekend?" Emmett was sopping up the last of the gravy from his plate with a biscuit.

"No, she hasn't really had time to talk to me about it. What's up?" Alice shot a sidelong glance in Jasper's direction, who was staring at his coffee mug.

"Well, we think it would be fun to stay the whole weekend, we can take our camper, pack the fridge, and have a blast. Do you think Sue would be cool with that?" I could see that Jasper was holding his breath. Was he going to make this matchmaking plan easy on us?

Edward nudged my knee and I caught his eye, barely nodding at Jasper. He winked back at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Yeah, I think mom would be cool with that. You two are like sons to her, she'll agree."

Jasper's breath slowly leaked out of his chest. Yep. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week flew by at an almost eye-popping pace. Charlie and Sue both agreed to us staying the weekend. Charlie looked as though he was going to give me a birds and bees talk for a moment, but I cut him off with a glare. He just nodded and told me to "be responsible," to which I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Friday morning dawned beautiful and sunny. Alice and I hastily grabbed breakfast, and piled our bags on the front porch waiting for the guys to show up.

We were comparing checklists when they pulled up the drive. Emmett was driving a huge, black Dodge 3500 dually, pulling a fifth-wheel camper. It was way bigger than I had expected.

He made a wide u-turn in the drive and they hopped out to help us grab our bags.

Edward wrapped me in a hug before stooping down to grab one of my bags. Emmett took all three of Alice's bags and chided her for packing so much for a weekend.

"How are you this morning?" Edward's voice was light, he was bright eyed, and I could feel the excitement radiating off him. I quickly picked up my guitar case and bathroom bag.

"I'm good. I'm excited too. This should be a shit-ton of fun!" He chuckled at me and led the way to the camper. It was amazing, it had every amenity known to man, including a little gas log fireplace. "Damn, Edward. This thing is just crazy cool. Do you Cullens over-do everything?" He just rolled his eyes at me and smirked. He placed my things on the bed while Alice and I threw a few more things in the fridge, including a lunch that Sue had packed for us.

Since Emmett was driving, Alice took the front seat, leaving Edward and I in the back. That arrangement suited me just fine. I took the middle of the seat and leaned into Edward's shoulder, his arm draped across my shoulders. I felt comfortable and safe.

"Okay, I took the liberty of putting together a Drivin' to the Rodeo play list! You are all required to sing along!" A chorus of groans met Alice's proclamation. "Shut it! You guys know you'll do it, so stop complaining, or else!" Her little fist shook at all of us in a threatening manner as she plugged her iPod into the stereo. Soon we joined Willie singing, "On The Road Again" and took off down the driveway.

**So, as always, my thanks go out to Naelany (who needs more coffee before reading my emails - LOL) and Shalu (who keeps me thinkin' of Southernisms all day).**

**Much love and maplesyrupsparklejizz to the CCUC and The UU.**

**Pimpin' a fic is something I haven't done much of, but I have to say go read Contrast by Megitwat. Especially if you love Emmett.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and nominations! I feel super-duper-accomplished!**

**Updates may be a bit slow going for a while, but I promise not to make y'all wait too long!**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**Yeah, this update has taken forever. Sorry. The Tool & The Twins and Yes Ma'am! Had to get out of my brain first.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my ramblings. MWAH!**

**My betas and UU girls keep me halfway sane…the other half of me likes the crazy.**

CH11 ~Rodeo Weekend Part 1~

The approximately half-hour trip took about an hour, thanks to three pit stops and one froofy, frozen coffee break that Alice just had to have. We sang more country songs ranging from Garth Brooks to Gretchen Wilson. Emmett and Edward both had good strong singing voices, and I wondered if they inherited them from their mom.

When we pulled into the fair grounds, I was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. Trucks and trailers of all shapes and sizes were lined down the drive. People in all manner of dress chatted and scurried about, off on various errands, or just strolling along. Some folks walked, while others were on horseback. Oh, the beautiful horses! They were magnificent, and in every color imaginable: some in full dress tack, shiny and polished, others in simple saddles and well-worn leather. My poor eyes couldn't seem to take in enough. As we drove, Edward told me the official camping area was at the back of the property so we got to drive all the way through, while I got to ogle all the hot cowboys. Yeah, the one sitting next to me was uber-hot, but a girl can still appreciate the sight of other tight, jeans-clad asses.

I thought Alice was going to faint from the lack of oxygen; her mouth seemed to hang open all the way through the fair grounds. At one point, Emmett reached over and snapped it shut for her, claiming she was beginning to look mentally unstable.

Jasper and Rosalie had saved us a spot next to their camper and Emmett expertly maneuvered the fifth-wheel into the assigned area. I was impressed to say the least. I probably would've taken an hour to do it.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing The Ice Queen again, but I was determined to be civil, unless provoked. I just hoped she would be civil as well. Luckily, I was given a reprieve. As we exited the truck Jasper greeted us, and explained that Rose was off with other friends. _Oh, the disappointment!_

The guys quickly unhooked the truck from the camper and adjusted the levels for it. Alice and I jumped in and retrieved the lunches that Sue had packed since Emmett's loud stomach grumble announced that he was more than ready for lunch, though it was only ten o'clock.

"So, ladies. What would you like to do first?" Jasper's drawl was suddenly more prominent.

"Well, what time does everything start, Jasper?" I answered, figuring Alice wouldn't.

"There's stuff going on all day. It's not until this evening that the big events happen. Opening ceremony is at seven, I'm free until about five. We could go check out some practice sessions, or watch the junior competitions. There's even a few open events that I bet I could get Edward and Em into, if they wanted." His eyebrows wiggled in a mischievous suggestion.

"Dude! I didn't bring any equipment or anything. Do you know someone I can borrow stuff from?" Emmett's enthusiasm was pouring out of him.

"Em, how dumb do you think I am? I brought your stuff from the ranch. I figured you wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off your mad skills." Jasper cuffed Emmett lightly upside his head as he spoke, and Emmett turned on his mega-watt smile.

"Bro, you take better care of me than a chick. Would you be my wife?" Edward spit coke out of his nose, and Alice and I collapsed in a fit of giggles as Jasper tackled Emmett to the ground playfully punching him in the gut a few times.

After we cleaned up from lunch, Alice stated that we needed to "freshen up". I was about to protest but I saw the pixie flash me the "don't you dare" look and sighed. She practically dragged me into the camper as the guys stepped over to Jasper's to collect some equipment.

"Beezer, we need to change clothes and do make-up!" I held up my hand.

"Al, you know I'm not gonna put on make-up just to sweat it off out there, and what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I took in my reflection in the door mirror, I was wearing my favorite distressed jeans, a NIN t-shirt, and my cowboy boots.

"Bella! There are cute guys all over the place out there!" Her hands flew around her head like agitated hummingbirds.

"Alice, I happen to already have a cute guy, in case you haven't noticed." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh! So it's totes official then? Beezer is off the market? I figured as much, but you haven't really been forthcoming about your status." She looked slightly hurt, and I hadn't said much about my relationship with Edward, but it was still all so new, and I didn't want to jinx anything.

"Al, you know how I am, I'm not gonna get all mushy and squee like some fan-girl."

"I know, Bella. I was just hoping you'd let me squee for you." Her little lip pouted out.

"GAH! You could really make the Devil bow down to your powers, you know that? Squee little pixie, squee for all you're worth, because I think Edward and I will be together for a long, long time." With that she nearly broke my eardrums. She would always be my one-woman cheering squad.

I finally gave in and changed my t-shirt for a navy blue tank top. Alice had mentioned the words "farmer's tan" and I immediately acquiesced. I didn't tan as well as some, but I figured a little sun would be more than welcome.

Twenty minutes later the five of us stood outside a practice corral watching team roping. I was thoroughly impressed, to say the least. It took a great deal of teamwork and precision. Alice and I were leaning against the rails, and I suddenly noticed the guys weren't around.

"Al, where did the fellas go?" She looked around in confusion, then pointed over to our right. Jasper was introducing some guys to Edward and Emmett. I grabbed her arm and we sauntered over to the group.

"Alright, were in!" Emmett exclaimed as we got closer. Edward looked a bit exasperated, but not too mad.

"In what?" I inquired.

"A little friendly competition, Banshee." He smiled, slamming me with his killer dimples.

"Do you mind, Bella? I could sit out." Edward looked at me imploringly. Apparently he didn't want to be "in." Well, I wanted to see this competition, so I pretended to not read his expression.

"No! Not at all Edward. We have the whole weekend. You boys have fun!"

"Traitor." He mumbled as he glared at me. I knew he knew that I saw his pleading expression. Then he leaned in, placed a kiss near my ear and whispered, "You'll pay for this later."

"Bella, you and Alice can head back over to the rails to watch. I'll meet you there in a few." Jasper's grin was directed wholly at Alice, and her wide-eyed stare acknowledged that fact.

"Um. Okay. See you there." Alice was suddenly at a loss for words. I had a hard time holding in my smirk.

We watched as the guys walked over to the chutes and began talking animatedly with six other guys. The next thing I knew, Edward was mounted on a huge bay horse putting it through it's paces outside the corral. Emmett soon joined him on a palomino that was pure muscle. The pair of them decked out in wranglers, white tee's, and cowboy hats, were the epitome of many a girl's wet dream. I watched as Edward produced a pair of broken-in leather gloves, and Jasper handed him a lasso. He took the rope and uncoiled a section, then started to work it through his hands, as if testing it's suppleness. Satisfied, he opened the loop and swung it over his head in a huge arc. I could see the muscles in his forearms flexing even from this distance.

My attention was drawn from Edward as two other guys emerged from the chutes chasing down a young calf, lassoes twirling through the air. The header's ring landed perfectly around the calf's neck, but the heeler's rope overshot it's target. Several good natured calls were bandied about as another pair prepared to rope their calf. They were luckier. Both ropes snagged their targets and a time was announced by another cowboy. Then it was Emmett and Edward's turn.

Emmett was backed the palomino into the chute expertly, and it stood quivering in anticipation. Edward's horse was a bit more unruly and I could see him using several different maneuvers to get the horse into position.

"That horse is more nervous than a cat in a room full of rockin' chairs." Jasper had joined us at some point in time, but it had escaped my notice. Alice giggled at his comment, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was leaning next to Alice, a little closer than usual, but she obviously didn't mind.

My eyes focused back on Edward and his troublesome mount, just as he got it into position. His head gave a quick nod and the calf was released. He and Emmett shot out of the chutes simultaneously, Emmett quickly launched his lasso, landing it perfectly. Edward's was flying through the air as soon as he saw his brother's lasso leave his hand.

It trapped the calf's back feet in one swift movement, and Edward halted his horse immediately to keep the rope taut. The cowboy at the time clock called out a time. From the hoots and hollers, I could tell it was better than the last roper's time.

We all cheered and clapped for our boys, and they trotted over to greet us. Edward came directly up to me and I climbed the rails to get closer to him. His smile was enormous, shining brighter than the sun. When he was right next to me, he stopped and leaned in my direction. I met him halfway and our lips touched in the softest kiss. Cat calls erupted around us and he pulled away, licking his lips. I echoed the gesture, the taste of him was salty and earthy, and he smelled of leather. I had to resist leaning back over again for another smell of him.

"Hey handsome. That was some fancy ropin' there," I said in the most ridiculous accent I could muster up. He and Emmett laughed so loud that Edward's horse skittered to the side, reared, and snorted. Edward quickly brought him back under control and soothed him by rubbing his hand over the horse's neck. He didn't even look phased by the outburst. I almost peed my pants.

"Well, thankee, ma'am!" Edward's twang was even worse than mine. "Someone needs to get used to loud noises. I'll be back in a bit." It was hard not to drool as he confidently rode the big horse back over to the chutes. I was more than impressed by the way he handled the enormous animal. I would've been on my way to the hospital by now.

Shortly after he and Emmett left us, the last team of roper's shot out of the chute. They successfully roped their calf, but I was sure their time was longer than the boys'. After some conferencing by the timer and the all of the guys, there were handshakes and pats on the back all around, then I noticed Edward and Emmett splitting some money between them, they must have won. They sauntered over to us, expressions of smug happiness on their faces.

"So, my friends…who would like to go get deep fried, doughy, sugar-covered goodness with me? I'm buying!" Emmett's grin was utterly contagious.

"Funnel cakes, Em? Really? I'm game!" Alice's voice was quickly reaching an illegal decibel level, and she was bouncing in anticipation. Like she needed anymore sugar. I looked to Edward for his answer, it was most definitely a 'no.'

"You four go ahead. I'd like to go back to the camper. I feel a nap coming on." Alice looked at me with a 'you are such a liar' face, but I held my ground and she relented.

Edward reached out and grasped my hand. "I'll walk you back. I'm not much on funnel cakes either." I was truly hoping he would accompany me. It also put Jasper and Alice together. Yet again, they were making this plan of getting them together easier on us than I had ever imagined.

We parted ways and soon found ourselves back at the camper. Walking in, I headed to the fridge. "I'm grabbing a water, would you like one?" Edward sat down at the table and nodded his head. I retrieved two bottles of water and sat across from him. Opening my bottle, I chugged half of it in the first swig.

"You were thirsty, weren't you?" Edward's hat was still on, and I was having a hard time concentrating, thinking back to the other day when he used that hat to pour water over his body. The way he glistened in the sun, drops of water running in rivulets down his chest and toned abs. Then I realized I hadn't answered him.

"Yeah. I try to drink a lot of water and I just noticed I hadn't had any all day."

"Bella, did you really want to take a nap?" His eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No. Not at all." The crooked grin that I was quickly growing to love ghosted across his lips.

"Good, because I just wanted to get you alone." When I finished my sentence Edward's body shot out of his seat, grabbed my hand, and yanked me over to the couch with him in one swift movement.

His smile was enormous as he settled me into his lap sideways, with my feet resting on the couch. "My thoughts exactly," he whispered, as he placed a warm kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, melted into his touch and lost myself in the wave of happiness I felt wrapped in his arms. I grabbed his hat off his head and flipped it onto the table, inhaling deeply. He smelled like sunshine, horses, leather, and faintly of sweat. It was the most masculine smell I had ever encountered. His hands ran gently over my back and would occasionally squeeze my sides. Mine were tangled around his neck, my fingers unconsciously playing in his hair. He lightly nipped my bottom lip then slid his wet tongue across it. I opened my mouth in acquiescence, slowly running my tongue out to meet his. Our kisses deepened and continued until we were both panting for breath, at which point, he pulled away from mouth and set a trail fiery kisses down my neck. I could feel my lust rising, and his was climbing right along with mine. Sitting in his lap, it was hard to deny the obviousness of his desire. We had said we were going to take things slow and one day at a time, but this was pushing the limit. Did I care? Not really. I had never been this turned on before.

"Bella, is this okay?" His hot mouth was back up by my ear, and his breath was flitting across the sensitive flesh of my neck.

"Edward, I'm fine. More than fine. You?" I was prepared to go as far as he wanted, no hesitations on my end.

"I'm loving every second of this." The words left his sensual mouth and he slowly lowered me to the couch, his body gracefully reclining next to mine. I was on my back, and he was lying on his left side, his left arm cradling my shoulders. I could feel every inch of him pressed up against me, his body was solid and warm. I initiated the kissing this time and he groaned lightly into my mouth. Making out with him was unbelievably hot. To think that he was mostly inexperienced was mind blowing. Not that I had been around the block a lot or anything, but I had made out with a few different guys. None of them had pulled this level of excitement out of me. His right hand continued squeezing and questing up and down my side, exploring my thigh, hip, and stomach. I could truly stay here all day, and never complain. This beautiful boy was turning me into a molten puddle of want.

But bubbles were made to burst.

The door of the camper flew open and a voice I didn't recognize shouted "Oh, Shit! Wait, who the fuck are you?"

**And I left you with a cliffy! Heehee…this Rodeo weekend is going to be a bit big, so it will come to you in shorter installments. **

**Who could that be at the door?**


	12. Chapter 12

**NO! Your eyes do not deceive you, it's an update! YAY!**

**(insert typical "I haven't posted because…" comment here)**

**Once again, I do not own these characters…'cause if I did I'd have more leisure time to write!**

**Smooches to the UUKrewe, y'all keep me somewhat sane.**

**Big love and hugs to my Betas, Naelany and Shalu. One day I might learn to use the engrish language and all it's punctuations correctly. Nah, probably not.**

RODEO pt2

EPOV

Today was turning out to be better than I had expected. I won a hundred bucks, got a new horse to train, impressed my girl, and now I had her in my arms. She was warm and soft, yielding yet demanding. When she said she wanted to take a nap, I felt horrible. Was she really tired? I didn't think so, and when I suggested walking her back, she seemed relieved. Now I knew that she had really just wanted to get me alone. I couldn't blame her; I felt the same way.

"Bella, is this okay?" My mouth was caressing her ear as I spoke, I could smell her soft skin, green apples and honeysuckle. How had I missed her scent before? It was delicious.

"Edward, I'm fine. More than fine. You?" Her fathomless chocolaty brown eyes pulled me in, and I realized I could swim in their depths forever.

"I'm loving every second of this." As the words left my mouth, I slowly lowered her to the couch, aligning my body with hers. I cradled her shoulders with my left arm and let my free hand roam over her body, memorizing her curves, painting a picture in my mind. She kissed me this time, and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips. She was amazing, the perfect mix of innocence and vixen.

My hand was hovering over her stomach, while I contemplated how far I was going to take this. I had no idea how far she wanted to go, or if I wanted to take this much further on the couch of the camper. In the midst of my deliberation, the damnable door flew open and a voice shouted, "Oh, Shit! Wait, who the fuck are you?"

Bella's lips left mine reluctantly, and she shot a death glare at the door. "Who the FUCK are you?" _Uh oh. I've heard that tone before_. I looked at James standing in the doorway and feared for his balls. Mine, luckily had not angered the hell-cat in my arms.

_Now is the time to defuse the situation, Cullen. _

"James…what are you doing here?" I squeezed Bella's shoulders a bit in hopes of retracting her claws. She glanced at me. and I gave a her a reassuring grin. She might have bought it and retracted her claws, but her hackles were still raised.

"Sorry, man. I just was looking for Jas and I saw your camper. I just figured that he would be in here. Seriously, I didn't mean to interrupt." His voice sounded genuinely contrite, and I wondered if perhaps his sense of self-preservation was kicking in. He seemed to realize that Bella would dismember him with a glance. I chuckled lightly at his slight retreat.

"It's okay, man. Jasper is out with Em and Alice. This is my girlfriend, Bella, by the way." I could feel her relax slightly in my arms at my introduction and hoped that she could be cordial to James. Not that he didn't deserve a swift kick in the nads for interrupting us.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm James, Rosalie's boyfriend." _Damn, did he have to mention Rose? Bella might rip off his head just for that._

"Hello, James. I'm pleased to finally meet Rose's boyfriend. She didn't really talk about you when we met." Bella's voice was pure and smooth, but I heard the ripple in the undercurrent. Poor James had no idea the precarious river he was stepping into; with rocks covered in slippery moss.

"Well, Rose isn't much of one to share. She's easy on the eyes but a little harsh around the edges." Bella's laughter belted out of her, much to James' surprise.

"Just around the edges, huh? That's like saying a tightrope is only dangerous if you fall off the left side." James laughed at her analogy, and I let out a small sigh, finally relaxing fully.

Her protective side manifested itself so quickly it left little room for argument, it was truly endearing even if it was completely unwarranted at the moment.

Their laughter faded, and James was at a loss for words.

"So, umm, my brother's band is playing tonight after the first go 'round. Are you guys coming? They'll be in the dance barn." His eyes were glancing around the camper like he was nervous. I couldn't really blame him, the tension was still in the air.

I focused on Bella for a moment. asking her silently. She smirked at me.

"Yeah, we'll be there. We'll spread the word around." I smiled at him, hoping to erase the last of the foul atmosphere.

"Cool. So, I guess I'll see you --" His voice was blocked out by a shrill "JAMES! Where are you?" _Oh, shit. _

Bella just smiled; it was almost sweet. Almost.

Rose's head popped into the camper just behind James' shoulder. "There you are! Oh. Well. Hello, Edward. Bella_._" Her sneer was almost as sweet as Bella's smile.

Bella's hand covered mine on her side, almost instantly. I thought of the caveman way I had reacted to her story about Jake and was suddenly struck with the similarities of her reaction to Rose. _Seems I'm not the only Neanderthal in the camper._

"Rose. So nice to see you again." Bella's voice dripped with faux-sincerity. I could hear the announcer's voice in my head, _"And the Academy Award for Best Actress goes to Bella Swan!"_

Rose, of course, gave nothing away. "You too. I didn't know you were coming this weekend."

"Last minute decision. Jasper wanted us to see him ride." Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

Apparently, James and I were just supporting cast.

"Jasper's out with Emmett and Alice. Edward said he'd pass the word along to them. Why don't we go get some food before you have to ride for the ceremony?" James was always a quick study and he seemed to sense the need to get these two away from one another.

"Sure. We'll see you two later?" Rose's icy eyes were flickering between our hands and faces.

"We'll be there with _bells_ on," trilled my little award-winner. I burst out laughing -- I knew it was Charlie's nickname for her.

Confused, James and Rose just laughed and left.

As soon as the door shut, I grabbed her face with my free hand and kissed her for all I was worth.

"What was that for?" She asked when we broke apart.

"Just for you being you. I think having you around is going to result in a lot of fun times."

"Oh, really? Well I'm glad I amuse you." Her grin was huge and adorable.

"Me too, sweetheart. My life was terribly dull before you came along."

She rolled her eyes at me as she pulled me in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We found seats near the bull chutes and settled in with our drinks and snacks, waiting for the opening ceremony to start. The arena was quickly filling up and we were glad we got in early. Taking in the controlled chaos around the chutes, I noticed Jasper and waved. He gave us a thumbs up from the back of his borrowed horse. All the bull riders were in the procession, but most of them borrowed horses to ride in on. I pointed out a few of the guys from our profitable encounter this afternoon, and Emmett hollered at a couple of them.

The atmosphere was thick with excitement and the smell of popcorn and animals. It was an interesting combination, but not at all unpleasant.

Before long, the lights dimmed and a spotlight pointed to the far side of the arena. The gate swung open and two girls rode through bearing flags; one stars and stripes, the other the Montana state flag. They split as they entered and trotted around the arena in opposite directions. The spotlights following them sparkled off their outfits; I never would understand the need to be so gaudy on horseback but girls ate that shit up. When they settled in the center the rest of the contestants and riders poured through the gate two by two and split to retrace the steps of the first two girls.

We whooped and hollered for Jas as he rode by, and he smiled and waved. I noticed Alice was being really enthusiastic in her cheering. Bella glanced at me, and I winked at her. We both saw through Alice so completely by now, it wasn't even funny.

Eventually everyone was lined up in the center, a hodge-podge of crazy colors, stripes, glitter, and cowboy hats. The horses ranged from paints to appaloosas with every color in between. I watched a particularly gorgeous black gelding, with a small boy perched on his back. He was fidgety, but the boy had him in hand, and would speak and pat him occasionally. I admired the young boy, knowing exactly how he felt, I had ridden many a nervous nelly, and it was a compliment to him that he was confident enough to bring the horse into this arena.

The national anthem played, and the announcer went through some 'thanks to the sponsors' stuff, and then they started the bull riders introductions. For some reason, they acknowledged the bull riders individually, but never anyone else. I guess it was because they were the main attraction. Everything else was just icing on the cake.

When the cheering died down for the bull riders, a group of similarly dressed girls broke out from the line-up. I noticed Rose in the center flanked by Tanya Denali and her sisters, Kate and Irina. Well, at least I got a warning they were here. Not that I didn't expect them to be, they were at all the rodeos.

The announcer spoke briefly about the girls participating in the Miss Montana Rodeo pageant, and went on about how people could vote for their favorite in the booth near the concession stand.

"Are you gonna vote, Edward?" Bella leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"My favorite girl isn't out there." I turned my head and pecked her on the cheek.

"Ooh! Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen!" She drawled in an impressive southern belle accent.

"Will it now, Miss Swan? Well I'll just have to remember that, won't I?" I replied in my best Rhett Butler.

"Ugh! You two need to knock it off!" Alice pouted from her seat next to Bella.

"Young love! Ain't it grand!" Emmett sighed and fluttered his eyelashes.

Our laughter was overly loud and drew a few glances but we didn't care.

The first event was barrel racing, which was fairly typical. A few really great times were accomplished, and the crowd really got into cheering for the participants.

Team roping was up next, and the girls asked a few questions about the techniques, that Emmett and I easily answered. John, the fellow who let Emmett borrow his palomino today, and his partner made the best time.

After that was a short round of steer wrestling. Emmett lamented not signing up for it after he saw the competition, as he'd probably have placed in the top three.

The crowd got more frenzied for the saddle bronc riding; it was a high adrenaline event. No matter what anyone else could ever say to me, I thought that bronc riding was more dangerous than bull riding. True, bulls were much larger, and more intimidating, but horses were infinitely smarter. In my book, that made them more dangerous. Bulls wanted you off their back, and the occasional bull was aggressive, but they were simpler creatures.

There were a couple of bad spills, but no major injuries. The horses were having a better round than the riders this time around.

By the time the bronc riding was over, the crowd was reaching a fever pitch in anticipation of the main event. The girls ran to the bathroom, and to refill our drinks.

"So, brother mine…did Bella have a nice nap?" He grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Em." I raised an eyebrow at the big oaf. His laughter boomed out of him.

"No need, man, no need! I figured she had ulterior motives." His chuckling subsided a bit.

"We had an unexpected visit from James and Rose."

"Oh? I bet that went over like a fart in church." _My brother and his way with words_.

"Yeah, Bella is feisty when she wants to be." I was learning so much about her. She was an amazing puzzle. "Garret's band is playing tonight, James was spreading the word."

"Cool! Are we going?" He reminded me of a toddler when he got excited like this. It was happening more of late, we both seemed to be passing another milestone of our mother's death. Even though we'd never completely get over it, we were both succeeding in living more. Emmett's jovial demeanor was something I had missed more than I realized.

"Bella said yes, so it's up to you guys. I'm sure Alice will want to go."

"Alice will want to go where?" She chirped as she made her way past me to her seat.

"Garret's band tonight, in the dance barn!" Emmett spoke up before I could.

"Hell yes! I haven't been dancing in ages!" She practically exploded with her enthusiasm.

"So I guess we're going dancing then?" Bella arched an eyebrow at me sarcastically. I chuckled at her and simply nodded as she settled into her seat.

The bulls and riders were preparing for their time in the spotlight. A few of the enormous creatures bellowed back and forth, pushing each other to new volumes. The riders stretched and psyched one another up, laughter and genial back-slapping being the predominant signs.

The announcer was introducing the bull fighters, who made spectacles of themselves by rousing the crowd. The onlookers were worked into a frenzy; crazy blood-pumping music pouring through the loudspeakers, t-shirt cannons launching souvenirs into their midst. I wondered if this was what the gladiators saw back in the days of the Roman Empire, or if they were so focused on making it out alive they paid little attention to the riotous mob.

Bella and Alice were doing some crazy chair-dancing and cracking themselves up. Emmett's booming laughter ringing through the air, just as the first bull and rider breached the gate. Two thousand pounds of heaving muscle twirled and bucked as it's rag doll stowaway tried desperately to last eight seconds. The oddly graceful tango continued it's full course and the crowd erupted in cheers as the rider lithely jumped off the moving freight train. We watched six more unwieldy pairings burst across the arena floor; four successful, and two that ended all too soon, but with both parties leaving under their own steam.

Jasper's form was lowering itself over it's opponent when Alice pointed him out to us. He had drawn a young bull according to the voice crackling out of the loudspeakers, and said bull named Blood Sucker was on a streak so far this year. No rider had lasted the eight seconds on him yet.

All four of us leaned forward in our seats to watch our friend prepare for his turn at the dance. He slipped down over the bull's back adjusting the rope to his liking, lacing the thick rawhide through his gloved fingers. After a few more twitches to his rope, a firm smashing of his hat on his head, and a familiar raising of his hand, Jasper nodded to the gate keeper.

In a violent burst, the bull flung himself from the gate. Jasper appeared to be welded to the animal's back. The brute force this small brown bull was spinning with almost turned him into a blur. The spin was into Jasper's hand, dust swirling around their bucking forms, the bull's head snapping upward with a lurch only to slam back down as he tried to dislodge the monkey on his back.

The crowd was going wild, I vaguely registered Rob Zombie's "Dragula" blaring in the background. Eight seconds turned into an eternity. The vehement little blur was heaving his body so hard that he actually fell to his knees, but quickly righted himself and amazingly changed direction. Jasper's body fluidly took in the change in direction, moving with the twists and turns. Suddenly, the buzzer rang out over the music signaling the end of the ride. Jasper, as cocky as ever, stayed on for another second as he reached down to loosen his rope, and gracefully flung himself off the bull, landing in a run. His hat flew off his head as he threw it into the air in triumph.

The crowd reached a deafening roar as the announcer chanted about "Jasper Hale first rider to complete a ride on Blood Sucker this year!" The bull huffed and snorted outside the return gate before deciding that Jasper wasn't worth his energy, then turned and trotted away.

The four of us were on our feet whooping and hollering for Jasper, Alice screaming his name while simultaneously jumping up and down holding onto Bella. Emmett was bellowing about Jasper being 'the shizz' and clapping loudly.

Retrieving his hat, he waved up at us, and then took a leap into the air clicking his heels together like Lucky the Fucking Leprechaun. We all cracked up louder at his antics, and waved back, cheering louder than before.

The rides after that were less than exciting, at least for us.

An hour and a half later, we were back at the camper waiting for Jasper to shower and the girls to change, yet again. Jasper, of course, showed long before the girls and was still on cloud nine.

"I just knew that I'd ride that fucker! I knew it, ya know? When he started into my hand I practically shit my britches, knowing that I had him right where I wanted him!"

Emmett and I were trying to remain enthusiastic after the tenth re-telling, when the girls came out. Alice was dressed in her usual slightly-over-the-top-fashionista cowgirl attire. To me it was jeans and a blouse, but I knew she had spent hours agonizing over it.

Bella was a stunning vision to my eyes. Dark, body-hugging jeans that flared over her well-worn, silver-tipped, red cowboy boots. A white v-neck t-shirt with the Rolling Stones Lips plastered across her perfectly curved chest, and a red cowboy hat with a wide silver and black band. She looked completely edible.

It would take a fucking stampede of wild buffalo to even try to make me consider leaving her side tonight.

We made our way to the dance barn and entered the noisy music-filled atmosphere. Even though it was an old barn, it had been re-vamped and looked nothing like a place where you would find hay or animals. It was more like a really nice bar; tables lined two walls and a third wall held a bar that didn't serve alcohol (_damn shame that_), and a large raised stage made up the back wall.

On the stage was Garrett's band, Redneck Rebels, and they were blaring out a great rendition of Garth Brooks' 'Rodeo'. _How apropos_.

Couples and groups danced on the humongous wooden dance floor, most of them doing some crazy line dance to the tune. I had no idea what the draw of line dancing was, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I was waiting for a slower song or two, so I could take Bella out on the dance floor and hold her in my arms.

We found an empty table and made our way to it, Emmett motioning going to the bar for drinks. We all told him our preferences, and Jasper accompanied him.

The girls and I had just taken our seats when James walked up with Rosalie. I felt Bella's hand reach out to squeeze mine, and I brought our hands up onto the table top.

Rose's sneer was typical. I felt Bella's giggle at my side, though her face gave nothing away.

"Hey, man! Alice, Bella. Glad you guys could make it." James' enthusiasm was a bit forced, but I knew he could sense the tension in the air. "Where's Em and Jasper?"

"Getting drinks." Alice's eyes swept toward the bar, a slightly far away look in her eye. "How's your Aunt, James? Feeling any better?" Sue and James' mom were on the PTA committee together, and I knew they were close.

"Well, she could be better, but things are looking up. The doctors are more hopeful now than they were." His face was clouded with a pain I was all too familiar with. I wondered how close he and his aunt were.

"That's good to hear. I'll tell Mom, if yours hasn't talked her ear off yet!" Alice's smile was sympathetic yet happy, and the one on his face echoed it.

Emmett and Jasper sidled up to the table then, placing glasses all around, and James turned to Jasper to congratulate him on the ride. The story was told yet again, and Rose even looked happy for her brother, completely changing her features to something akin to beauty instead of harshness.

"So…I have ulterior motives coming over here," James started, his voice tentative. "Garrett's girlfriend couldn't make it tonight, so they don't have a second singer, and I was wondering if you'd like to sing a few Jas. You know, to let Garrett take a small break?" His face was hopeful.

"Um, well, man…I guess I could, but you know Bella here might be a better choice." Jasper jerked a thumb in Bella's direction, while smirking at me.

"No, Jas, you go ahead. You obviously know them and it would be more--" Bella protested but I cut her off.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You know people would rather hear your voice over the squawking that Jasper here does! I bet you'd have no problem sitting in with them. Amy's play list is a bit rock and a bit country, I think it's a perfect fit!" Not that I wanted to be without her for any amount of time, but to see her sing again would bring me unknown joy.

Plus it was a bit of payback for her shoving me into roping earlier today.

She glanced around the table, Alice was nodding her head with her typical overzealous energy. Jasper was wearing a shit-eating grin, but Emmett would be my saving grace here, I just knew it.

"HELL, YES! Banshee, get your ass up there, or I'll throw you up there myself!" My buffoon of a brother had such a way with words.

I knew Bella wasn't embarrassed; she had no problems singing in front of crowds, and no qualms about telling me off if she really didn't want to do it.

"Okay, I'll do it. Can you get me a copy of her play list? I wanna look it over for a few minutes." James looked a bit nauseous, I knew he hadn't heard her voice, and I wanted to reassure him he wasn't making a mistake, but astonishingly Rosalie spoke up.

"Don't worry, honey. She can sing. Garrett will like her." Bella's mouth dropped open along with everyone else's at the table. That was almost a compliment coming from Rose.

With an eye-popping glance at Rose, James cleared his throat and said he'd be right back, thankfully dragging her behind him.

"What alternate reality did we just enter?" Bella's voice was incredulous.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's feeling ill?" Emmett mused.

I wanted to believe Rose did that out of kindness, I really did. But we all knew Rose didn't do anything that didn't somehow benefit Rose. I only wondered what it might be.

**If you haven't checked out my collaboration with Shalu, "The Cullens of Hazzard" go to her profile. Like now!**

**The next chapter is already 3 pages long, and pouring out of my fingertips…hopefully I won't make you wait too long!**


	13. Chapter 13

WOW. I know you all have been waiting for this for a long time. I'll let you get to it. See you at the bottom!

RODEO part 3

BPOV

What was Rosalie up to? She obviously had something grinding away at the wheels in her mind; I just had to figure out what it might be. Then again maybe she was just being nice.

_Nah._

James came back with a copy of Amy's playlist, and I knew almost every song on it. Well, I _did_ know every song on it, just not necessarily all the words to some of them.

Garrett's band took a fifteen-minute break, and James brought him over to meet us. He had darker hair and eyes than James, but the same lean build, the same all-American good looks, just an older version. I immediately liked him. He was an easy going guy, and didn't beat around the bush.

"So you're the singer? Bella, right?" His calloused hand reached out to mine, and I shook it with a firm grip. No fishy, girly handshake here. He acknowledged everyone else, with a short, "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Yep. That'd be me. Can I ask why your girlfriend couldn't make it?" He squinched his forehead and looked a bit mad.

"Yeah, her damn car broke down. She's in college, and had late classes yesterday, so I told her I'd ride with Felix so she could take my truck, but she wouldn't listen to me, the stubborn little thing!" His exasperation was endearing; he obviously cared a lot for the girl.

"I know all about stubborn -- it should probably be my middle name," I replied with a smirk. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me that crooked grin of his.

"Yeah, dude! Remind me to tell you how I met the Banshee, here!" Emmett bellowed. "She was trying to stomp a tire iron into submission." The whole table laughed along with the big lug. The laughter died down, and Garrett waved to one of the other guys in the band. He tapped his wrist indicating the time.

"I guess it would be a good time for me to meet everyone else in the band, and run through a quick setlist?" I suggested.

"Yeah, we've got a few minutes to do a quick mic check and get back on the stage."

I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around Edward, placing my lips near his ear. "I know this is a little payback for this afternoon, but just like you, I'll enjoy every second of it." He turned his face to me, and I pecked his lips quickly.

"I'll be watching you just like you watched me." He flashed a devilish grin as I walked off.

The rest of the band consisted of Felix on drums, his brother Demetri on bass, Benjamin on banjo and fiddle, Cody on backup vocals and keyboard, and, of course, Garrett, who played several different guitars.

We quickly decided I would sing seven songs in the next set and possibly a few more later. I did a quick tune-up with Garrett, and he seemed pleased that I could hold a note.

Dragging an unknown girl onto a stage with your band was most likely an excruciating thought for him.

These guys were used to playing a three-hour set, but they needed a second vocalist to give Garrett a break. I knew I could easily perform ten songs with minimal breaks, but I was awed at their fortitude. Three hours of hard playing could take it out of you. They were all very nice, though Cody gave me a leer that made me think he was a bit too cocky and might need to be kept at a distance.

Garrett stepped up to the mic, talked to the crowd for a minute and then introduced me. "Folks give a hearty welcome to our new friend Bella, she has graciously offered to help us out of a bind, and we hope she can carry a tune in a bucket!" The crowd ate him up. He had an aura that just popped right out of him on the stage, luring people into his world.

I was impressed that Amy had such a great list of songs to choose from. I was able to pick several of my favorites. _Down at the Twist and Shout_, by Mary Chapin Carpenter was my opener; it was fun to sing, had a great beat and people loved to two-step to it. I hoped it would go over well with the crowd.

The opening strains started and I saw many couples head to the floor, I hadn't really sung with a whole band to back me up before, and it felt a bit strange not to have my guitar in my hands, but I was still enjoying the hell out of myself. I jumped right in with both feet and sung for all I was worth, watching Edward and my friends over at our table. They were grinning like jackals.

I saw Emmett grab Alice; and the comical man I thought of as a big brother twirled the little pixie around the floor just like a feather. Of course, to him she almost weighed the same as one.

I turned my gaze to my right and saw Garrett's eyes light up after he truly heard the strength of my voice. He was obviously surprised at my confidence, and gave me a crazy grin, joining me for a little back-up vocals on the chorus.

I watched the dance floor as I sang, trying to focus on the feeling of euphoria I was experiencing. It was different from singing around a campfire or at a little coffee shop. These people exuded such happiness while they danced, and it seemed to be thrust upon me. I reveled in it.

The song ended all too quickly, and the crowd erupted into applause. I felt the stirrings of my blush creeping up, so I reached down to my feet for a bottle of water. Garrett's voice blared out of the speakers, and I almost choked at his words.

"Well, folks, it seems to me we found an untapped well of talent here with our new girl! I may have to talk to my girlfriend about missing more shows!" The people on the dance floor laughed and applauded more. I smiled and waved. I really didn't want to replace Amy, though this was turning out to be an interesting experience.

I stepped over to Garrett and asked if I could use one of his guitars for the next song. It was a favorite of Charlie's, and he loved when I would play it for him. After I adjusted the strap and strummed a few chords, Garrett spoke to the crowd again. "Grab a partner folks, we're gonna slow it down for a second or two."

I watched as people gestured to each other around the room, and my eyes fell onto my friends' table. I was hoping Jasper would ask Alice to dance, but I was disappointed as I watched her grab Edward's hand and practically drag him to the floor kicking and screaming. Poor Jasper, he sat there looking slightly stunned as the sweet strains of the _Tennessee Waltz _echoed through the room. Alice just wasn't ready to take that next step yet; I could see she'd need a bit more pushing.

I sang, played, and observed as the dance floor moved in unison, like an undulating sea anemone. It was indescribably beautiful.

When the song ended Edward and Alice returned to their seats, and I saw Edward give me a sheepish grin. I returned a smirk in his direction before jumping into the next song. I was beyond happy when the crowd gave me a resounding round of applause, and Garrett joined in with a few more comments. We flew through the next two songs with ease; my voice was really warmed up by now, and I was ready to throw down on the next one. The opening riffs started, and I felt my toes start tapping to the rhythm.

_He pushed me 'round_

_now I'm drawin' the line_

_He lived his life_

_now I'm gonna go live mine_

_I'm sick of wastin' my time_

_Well now, I've been good for way too long_

_Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on_

_'Bout to get too far gone_

The crowd started yelling louder than they had all night, I had apparently stumbled into a favorite of theirs. A large group of women and girls around my age crowded up to the front of the dance floor and performed one of the most amazing line dances I had ever seen.

_Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition_

_Need a little bit more of my twelve ounce nutrition_

_One more helpin' of what I've been havin'_

_I'm takin' my turn on the sin wagon_

When I sang the words "sin wagon," they all joined me, and it felt like I was being bombarded with their joy. I briefly wondered if this was what rock stars felt like. Basking in the happy I was feeling, I let my gaze travel over to the table where my friends were seated -- they were clapping along. I caught Edward's eye when I started into the next verse.

_On a mission to make something happen_

_Feel like Delilah lookin' for Samson_

_Wanna do a little mattress dancin'_

_That's right I said mattress dancin'_

His smirk was on full panty-dropping mode. When I got to the last line, I couldn't help but wink at him. My eyes began to move away from the table when I noticed them; three buckle bunnies and Rosalie sauntering up to the table. I watched on, slightly curious and more than a little pissed at the strawberry blonde who gave Edward a glare of distaste. I didn't know who the hell she thought she was, but I immediately disliked her.

The conversation they were having seemed cordial enough from my view, but I felt a burning deep in my gut that told me something was going to happen; something that was more than likely going to be ugly.

Finishing up _Sin Wagon_ with a super huge round of boisterous applause, I grabbed my water bottle and took a breather. Garrett spoke a few words and then announced that folks should grab a partner. I had forgotten in my contemplation that the next song was slow. I regained my bearings quickly and acknowledged Garrett as he turned to me to see if I was ready. Nodding my head, the opening chords of _When You Say Nothing At All _sounded and drew my mind in. I focused on the words for a moment and then turned a portion of my attention back to the table.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and one of the other girls were gone. Two were left at the table with Edward; the strawberry blonde and a brunette. I was positive that Edward looked uncomfortable now, he was purposely looking directly at me, but his face was devoid of emotion. I shifted my gaze around the dance floor to find Emmett dancing with Alice and directly to his right James and Rosalie. A few couples away Jasper was carefully twirling the third buckle bunny around, and looking less than happy about it. I quickly eyed Edward again and noticed the brunette had sidled closer to his left side, while the strawberry-blonde was now almost pressed up to his right. He was staring at me so intently I expected laser beams to shoot out of his eyes.

I nodded at him and then tilted my head to the side while singing the chorus. I then lifted my arm and beckoned to him with my hand, hoping he would get up and come to the stage. He didn't acknowledge the two harpies next to him, though I could see them speaking, he simply rose up from his chair and strode toward me. For a few seconds they stood there watching him, completely confused at his actions. When they recovered the strawberry-blonde gestured wildly at his retreating form, the brunette laughed and then took off after him.

He made his way up to the side of the stage just as I sang the last verse and I smiled at him when he finally stopped directly in front of me. His posture was more relaxed and his grin was back in place. The brunette was slinking her way up to him again, and I shoved my chin in her direction so he would know she was coming. His quick glance behind him put a scowl on his beautiful features. I felt my spine stretch to its fullest length and stiffen. No fucking way was that trampy little bimbo going to make him upset. I would not allow it.

The last chords faded away as she stepped up to Edward's side and put her hand on his shoulder. _Oh, hell naw! Bitch did not just touch my man. _The batshit crazy chick in me was going to have to make her presence known. I turned to Garrett and quickly changed my next song, he hollered to the rest of the guys, and I heard them all acknowledge him. I turned back to see Edward gently remove her hand from his shoulder and faintly heard "…don't touch me again…" Her petulant face turned to me as I started up the words to my hastily-changed song.

_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo_

_Your high heel boots and your credit card._

_Long legs and a mini skirt_

_Yeah you know what works and you work it hard._

I pulled the mic off the stand and stepped to the edge of the stage staring directly at her. She had no idea what she was messing with.

_You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet._

_You drive the men folk crazy,_

_But any girl can see_

_You're just a Homewrecker._

I pointed directly at her, my index finger making little loop-de-loops in her direction.

_I know what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got, _

_But you're not._

_Yeah you little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance._

_No, you're just a home wrecker._

Her face was hilarious; it was a mixture of anger and surprise. She looked like a fish out of water with her little lipsticked mouth opening and closing, so I just pushed it a little further. Edward was close enough to the stage for me to reach out and touch him, so as I sang the next verse I reached out and ran my fingers through his unruly locks.

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time_

_To find a man like mine_

_But honey you're too late._

Edward just stood there, I could tell he was getting a kick out of this, but I wasn't quite finished.

_So before you go and make your move_

_Maybe me and you should get a few things straight._

_There's two ways that we can do this_

_I'll let you decide,_

_You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside._

By this point Alice had noticed the commotion and came charging up to the stage, followed by the rest of the Scooby gang, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw I had it all under control. I sang the chorus once more and went for the final nail in the coffin. I hopped off the stage, stepped right up to her and looked her in the eye.

_Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up_

_I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt_

_Is that clear enough?_

I suddenly found myself singing the final chorus over the loud guffaws of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. The brunette's eyebrows were hovering around her hairline, and her faced was the color of a ripe tomato. It was all I could do to finish the song and the raucous applause that erupted around us at the end of the song was deafening The bimbo gave me the hairy eyeball and huffed her way out of the crowd just a I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"My knight in shining armor slays the dragon again." His whisper tickled my ear before he lightly kissed it and helped me back onto the stage for another round of applause.

Bella's Setlist:

"Down at the Twist & Shout" by Mary Chapin Carpenter

"Tennessee Waltz" by Eva Cassidy

"It Happens" by Sugarland

"Famous in a Small Town" by Miranda Lambert

"Sin Wagon" by The Dixie Chicks

"When You Say Nothing at All" by Alison Krauss

"Home Wrecker" by Gretchen Wilson

So I hope you all thought it was worth the wait…all I can say is I'm sorry, and I hope that you won't have to wait that long between updates again.

Many, many, thanks to my SuperBeta&Wifey, Shalu, and my Bestie-Beta, Naelany, for all of their corrections and love and motorboats!

Don't forget to review, it makes me light up with joy!


End file.
